How to Tame a Winter Storm
by RainingSunshineEverywhere
Summary: Strange things are happening on the Isle of Berk. It all starts off with a soundless roar, and then things get much worse. Hiccup, Toothless and others must travel across Berk and other islands to find out who or what is causing all the uproar...
1. Chapter 1: Soundless Roar

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm starting a new fanfic! My first HTTYD fanfic! I just recently finished reading the first book in the series (HTTYD series) and now need to go find the second one. So this fanfic will be based off the movie… But my second HTTYD fanfic will be based on the books (hopefully I will have them all read by then!) I hope who ever reads this, likes it! Sorry if this chapter is a little short; my other chapters will be longer. Please tell me how I'm doing so far! **

The Isle of Berk was covered in beautiful white snow. And more snow was gently falling from the overcast sky. You'd probably think that the snow wasn't too deep, maybe just ankle deep… but no. It was up to most vikings knees. But for vikings like Hiccup it was up to his waist. For once he wished he was just a bit taller.

The evening was starting off with most vikings and their dragons trudging to the forest and cutting down a few trees for timber, which they'll use for firewood to prepare dinner and for warmth. Most of the stronger vikings went off for the larger sycamores. Amongst these vikings were Stoick the Vast; Hiccup's father.

While the vikings were knocking down trees, Hiccup decided he and Toothless would just collect fresh water. He didn't want some tree hitting him or knocking him down. So he visited the clearing, where he first tested out the tail fins he made more Toothless. There was a small pond/lake there. The water was frozen over, but there was a hole in the middle of the pond. He and Toothless had craved that hole out when the ice was still thin.

"Okay hand me a bucket." Hiccup told Toothless as he came up to the pond and tapped the ice with his good foot. The ice was good enough to walk on.

Suddenly something hit Hiccup on the back of his head.

"OW! Toothless! Hand me the bucket gently next time!" Hiccup cried and whirled to find a bucket by his feet. When he glanced over at Toothless, the dragon quickly sat down and looked at Hiccup with wide innocent eyes.

Smiling to himself, Hiccup knew he couldn't stay mad at Toothless forever. So he picked up the bucket and Toothless watched him walk carefully onto the ice. As Hiccup slid across the ice on both feet, he heard the scraping of his metal foot against the ice. What if the metal part broke the ice? _The ice is thick, for Thor's sake!_ Hiccup told himself.

"Be careful!" Toothless cried in dragonese and Hiccup turned his head to glance at the worried dragon. Toothless was already on all fours glancing nervously at Hiccup edging toward the whole in the middle.

Holding his breath, Hiccup now slowly crouched on his knees and moved toward the hole in the ice. He finally knelt over the hole and lowered the bucket into the water.

"Fish?" Toothless asked from shore.

"No, sorry Toothless. There are no fish." Hiccup shook his head and peered into the dark water. All the fish were probably asleep on the bottom of the pond. He pulled the bucket out of the water and set it on the ice beside him.

"I need another bucket, Toothless." Hiccup told his dragon.

Slowly, Toothless grabbed another bucket that they had brought and stepped onto the ice. But Hiccup told him to stop and roll the bucket toward him. When the bucket reached Hiccup, he filled that one up and signaled for the last bucket.

Once that one was filled, Hiccup began to take the buckets to shore. First he took two and then came back for the last one. As he walked onto the ice, he froze. The ice was cracking. And he was standing on it. If he moved, it'll probably crack fully and then he'll fall into the freezing water. He couldn't understand why the ice was suddenly cracking.

"Do you hear that?" Toothless pricked his head fins and looked upward. But Hiccup didn't hear anything.

"There is no—" Hiccup began, but Toothless cut him off and now concentrated hard on the noise.

There was a faint noise defiantly coming from somewhere. Hiccup couldn't tell from where, but there was a noise. It wasn't frozen bushes rustling or the sound of birds fluttering through the trees. It wasn't the sound of flapping dragon wings. Slowly Hiccup listened.

It wasn't a roar, but at the same time it was. It like a soundless roar. It sounded unreal. But Hiccup knew it was a roar. Right? He heard it faintly, but his ears rang as if the sound was ten times louder than it was. Then there was a loud humming noise. The humming vibrated through the forest and sent birds out of trees.

"What was that?" Hiccup demanded and glanced at Toothless.

"I have no idea. But get off the ice and let's head back." Toothless told Hiccup. He sounded worried.

"If I move, the ice will break." Hiccup replied. Toothless nodded and flew up a few feet of the ground. He flew over to Hiccup and flew as low as he could, without touching the ice. Hiccup grabbed the last bucket and placed his metal left foot on the stirrup and swung himself over Toothless.

"Let's go." Hiccup patted Toothless.

Toothless flew over the pond and gathered the other two buckets and they flew over the clearing and then over the snow-covered forest. Through the trees, Hiccup saw some vikings below. He spotted Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut running around with giant axes.

Smiling, Hiccup watched them, until they were out of sight. He wondered what Fishlegs and everyone else was doing. He was probably the only one fetching water. _Ah well, I wanted to anyway._ Hiccup sighed.

Soon they reached the village and Toothless landed in front of Hiccup's house.

"Can I go fly with the other dragons for a while?" Toothless asked and looked at Hiccup with pleading eyes and set the two buckets down.

"Yeah." Hiccup nodded and opened the front door to his house. He carried in all the buckets and set them near the door.

He couldn't help but thinking about the sound they heard. It didn't sound like a dragon to him. But Toothless seemed to know what it was. Quickly, Hiccup turned around to ask Toothless what the sound could have been, but Toothless was already off. Sighing, Hiccup went inside and instantly was blasted with the cold of the room.

"When will dad come with the firewood?" Hiccup groaned and wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. He sat down in front of the cold firepit in the wall and just stared at the burnt up old logs.

_Now it's gonna bother me, until I figure out what the sound was!_ Hiccup thought and brought his knees to himself. Frustration filled him and he glared at the firepit, as if it would magically start burning.

"Hiccup! I didn't know you were here!" came a loud booming voice. Startled, Hiccup spun around to find Stoick the Vast standing there holding a giant pile of firewood. _How much time passed? Was I really sitting here for so long?_ Hiccup blinked and watched his father drop the firewood next to him.

"How was your day, Hiccup?" Stoick asked and glanced at Hiccup.

Hiccup was already on his feet glancing around the room.

"Great, dad. Did you hear any strange noises while you were getting firewood?" Hiccup asked. Slowly, Stoick knelt done in front of the firepit and began to get the fire started.

"Noises? Hiccup are you making things up?" Stoick got up and wiped his hands on his fur overcoat. He glanced at Hiccup, but couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Dad! Did you hear any strange noises?" Hiccup asked again.

"No," Stoick shook his head, "I didn't hear anything." Stoick added quickly.

But Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest and watched his father. It was obvious that Stoick heard something. He just didn't want to tell Hiccup. _There's no point in arguing, he won't tell me._ Hiccup thought miserably.

He sighed and without eating dinner, his father was preparing over the fire, he trudged to his room. Maybe Toothless would explain things later. Unless Toothless would be just like Stoick and keep his mouth closed on the subject.

"Toothless will tell me." Hiccup told himself and kicked off the boot off his good foot. He lay back in his bed and turned his head to look out the window. He'd wait for Toothless and then maybe go to bed. Or maybe he'll actually decide to eat dinner.

Before Hiccup could think about anything else he heard it again. The soundless roar and the vibrations of the soundless noise washing over the whole Isle of Berk like a giant crashing wave.


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking and Listening

**Author's Note: Thank you to whoever reviewed! I'm glad you guys like the story! I'll probably update every day. If I don't update, then I update as quick as I can =)**

The next morning, Hiccup woke up with Toothless licking his face. Groaning, Hiccup pushed the dragon's face away and slowly opened his eyes. Toothless was looking down at his face with wide eyes. When Hiccup got out of bed, he patted Toothless on the back.

"I think I fell asleep before you got back." Hiccup told Toothless; who just grunted in response as they entered the Main room of their house.

Last night, Hiccup didn't know how he managed to fall asleep so quickly. But he missed Toothless flying in. Stoick probably had to let Toothless in. Plus he missed dinner. Slowly Hiccup approached the firepit and saw a plate filled with some leftover dinner meat. He ate some of that and through the rest to Toothless.

"I'll get you something better to eat later." Hiccup told Toothless as he approached the front door.

"Can I have fish?" Toothless asked eagerly as he followed Hiccup outside.

"If we find any." Hiccup replied.

Once they were outside, Hiccup suddenly became confused. _Did I wake up too late? Where is everybody?_ He thought in confusion. Normally at this time of day, the village was bustling with vikings and dragons. But there were only one or two vikings walking around. And maybe one dragon. The dragon was a Terrible Terror. Hiccup watched it scramble around and disappear under a crack under someone's house.

"Where is everyone?" Hiccup cried out and his eyes widened.

"Last night almost the entire village fell under some kind of sickness." Toothless explained to Hiccup miserably.

"Sickness?" Hiccup scratched his head. Usually vikings didn't get sick. They'd keep it strong all winter long. Some might sneeze three or four times, but that was pretty much it. Vikings weren't the type to get sick.

They descended down the steps of Hiccup's house and walked down the village path to where some of his friends lived. First he knocked on Fishleg's door. He was the smart one and would probably know about this so-called sickness. If Fishlegs didn't know, then Hiccup didn't really know who else to ask.

"Hiya, Hiccup!" Fishlegs grinned as he opened the door.

"Uh, Fishlegs did you hear about the sickness?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah! It happened after the great vibration yesterday." Fishlegs nodded.

Instantly Hiccup froze. So he wasn't the only one who had heard the soundless roar or as Fishlegs called it 'the great vibration'. But what did the vibration have to do with the whole village getting sick? Behind him, Toothless had narrowed his eyes and began to think too.

"So you heard the vibrations too? What does the sickness have to do with it?" Hiccup asked Fishlegs.

"The vibrations sounded like a dragon at first, but then I got confused. It was cool, but I'm not exactly sure what they were. As for the sickness, it's just high fever and then red blotches all over your skin!" Fishlegs blinked his small eyes at Hiccup.

Sighing, Hiccup knew that was not much help. He thought the same thing about the vibrations being a dragon. But he knew what a dragon sounded like. The sickness was probably because so many vikings stayed out in the cold all day yesterday.

"Thanks, Fishlegs. Wanna come to the Main House with me?" Hiccup asked.

Beaming, Fishlegs nodded and ran back inside the house to call for his dragon. Fishlegs had a Gronckle, which he had befriended when they had been fighting The Green Death a few months ago. Fishlegs had named him Greenfang.

Once Fishlegs and Greenfang came out of the house, they began to walk toward the Main House, while Toothless and Greenfang flew ahead. The Main House was usually where vikings ate when they didn't eat at home. Or where Gobber's dragon training class ate meals. There was another section of the Main House, where all older vikings held meeting.

They saw the Main House ahead, and Hiccup smiled when he saw whose dragons were sitting outside the Main House. Their owners were probably inside. There was Astrid's Deadly Nadder named Goldsmoke, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm, Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's Two-headed Hideous Zippleback named Lightningflight. Well at least that was what Tuffnut named his head. Ruffnut named her head Bronzespark.

"I wonder why everyone is here." Hiccup said out loud. He and Fishlegs, left their dragons with the others.

As they left Hiccup heard the dragons already bickering about who could fly faster. Rolling his eyes with a smile, Hiccup entered the dining area of the Main House followed by Fishlegs. They instantly saw their group sitting at their usual table already arguing about something. Astrid was first to spot them. She got up and waved at Hiccup. He turned red and waved back.

"Hiccup! Fishlegs! We were wondering when you'd get here!" Snotlout turned around when he saw them. He made room on his bench for them to sit down. On the bench across the table were Astrid and the twins.

"We were just discussing the noise we heard yesterday evening in the forest." Snotlout explained to them.

"More like arguing." Astrid muttered loudly under her breath and rolled her eyes.

Hiccup blinked. Finally he could fully discuss it with someone! Surely one of them knew what it was. Because it was driving him crazy.

"I still say it was a dragon roar." Ruffnut crossed her arms over her chest and glared around the table.

"Was NOT! What kind of dragon makes a pathetic roar like that?" Tuffnut demanded and glared at his twin. She took in a deep sigh and turned to her brother.

"A dragon with something stuck down in its throat or something like that." Ruffnut stuck her tongue out at her brother. He narrowed his eyes and thought for a second. Then he opened his mouth to argue, but Fishlegs cut him off.

"I think it was more of a vibration. And if something got stuck down a dragon's throat, the noise wouldn't be so loud." Fishlegs pointed out to the twins.

"Told you! It wasn't a dragon!" Tuffnut laughed at his sister. She pouted and didn't say another word.

"Yeah, but what would make a great vibration like that?" Astrid then spoke up.

Everyone turned to glance at her and she just exchanged glances with everyone at the table. Snotlout seemed as if he was in deep thought. The twins were just glancing around the table, waiting for someone to answer.

"What about the older vikings? Didn't they hear any noise?" Hiccup spoke up after a few long minutes of complete silence.

At that, the twins instantly got up and raced over to the giant oak door at the other end of the room and pressed their ears to the door. _They must be having a meeting in there._ Hiccup thought curiously. Quietly, he got up and came over to the twins.

"Should we open the doors a bit? I can barely hear a thing." Ruffnut asked in a whisper

"We should." Tuffnut nodded.

Wincing, the twins pulled the door open the door a bit open. It creaked loudly, but no one from the inside seemed to notice. Hiccup looked back at the table and motioned for Snotlout, Fishlegs and Astrid to come over. Once all were huddled near the door, they all strained to listen.

"I can't hear a thing! Maybe we could go inside?" Snotlout asked and pushed Tuffnut's head away, so he could peek through the door crack.

"Sounds good to me. At least in there, you won't be shoving me!" Tuffnut hissed at Snotlout.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, they pushed the door open a bit more. First, Astrid slipped into the room and they saw her run into a dark corner of the room. Snotlout followed then Fishlegs and then the twins. Now it was just Hiccup. _I hope I don't mess things up this time, by falling and letting my father know I'm here!_ Hiccup thought.

He went through the crack, but suddenly the door began to close as he was slipping in. His boot got stuck in the door. Biting his lip, he glanced over at his group in the corner watching him with wide, worried eyes. Quickly, Hiccup pulled his foot out and ran to the corner as fast as he could. The door slammed behind him and all the vikings in the room turned around to glance at the door.

"Must have been the wind." They heard some of the elder vikings mutter.

"Hiccup! You almost got us caught!" Astrid snapped, once Hiccup sat down beside her.

"It wasn't my fault the door was closing!" Hiccup told her. She opened her mouth to scold at him, but he slapped his hand over her mouth. She pushed his hand away and glared at him.

But he shook his head at her and pointed to the talking group of vikings. At the front of the room was his father; Stoick the Vast. All around were a bunch of other vikings. But there weren't too many. Most were lying in their beds with fevers.

"…it was like nothing we have ever seen! The last time more than half of the village got sick, I probably wasn't even born!" Stoick boomed across the room. The other vikings nodded and some called out things.

"I believe it's coming from the West, Stoick." A viking replied from the back. Everyone in the room turned to glance at him.

The viking who spoke up was tall and muscular. But he was old and had lived in the village a bit longer than Stoick. He had a long black beard with gray streaks in it. When everyone in the room turned to look at him, he raised his chin higher and stood up straighter. His name was Setel.

"The West, Setel? How do you know?" Stoick blinked at the older viking.

"The winds were bringing in the soundless roar or whatever it was from the West. I know." Setel nodded at Stoick.

No one said anything. Everyone waited for Stoick to reply somehow. But then Stoick slammed his fist on the table.

"We will send out a group of vikings to find whatever or whoever is making these noises and is making out village sick." Stoick replied loudly.

The moment he said that many of the vikings in the room stood up taller and waited for Stoick to choose them. But Stoick didn't even look at them. He was glancing at the oak door across the room, as if it will open up any second.

In the corner, Hiccup wondered who his father will choose to go on this journey. Then he had a crazy idea: what if he asked his father if they can go. Him, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. Or what if his father chose them? Maybe they didn't even have to ask.

"Who will go, Stoick?" someone called from the room.

"This time I want some vikings from the younger lot to go. Like a few from the group that took dragon training a few months ago." Stoick smiled as he surveyed the room.

Next to him, Hiccup heard Astrid gasp. Snotlout sat up straighter. The twins were grinning from ear to ear. Now that Hiccup thought about it… what if his father didn't choose him to go? Stoick DID say 'a few'. That meant that someone would be staying behind.

_Please don't let it be me!_ Hiccup thought to himself worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Could it be?

Hiccup and his group sat in the corner as they watched the older group of vikings get up and one by one leave the room, talking amongst themselves. Sighing, Hiccup watched them go. He thought of all the excuses his father could make of why Hiccup couldn't go find the trouble causing all this.

Well first there was Hiccup's metal foot. Stoick constantly kept watch of it and often offered to do some of Hiccup's chores for him. But Hiccup would protest and walk away. Then there was Hiccup himself. Stoick would say Hiccup needed to be a bit stronger like the other vikings. _He wouldn't dare say that! I worked with heavy weapons since I was placed in the blacksmith shop!_ Hiccup thought.

"C'mon, guys! They'll wonder where we are!" Snotlout hopped to his feet. Quickly, everyone else got up and followed Snotlout across the empty meeting room.

Slowly, Snotlout peeked out of the giant oak door. He froze. The older vikings were sitting down at the tables in the dining area. Some began to discuss the meeting, and others seemed to be searching for something.

"I think they're looking for us." Snotlout turned to glance back at his group.

"Well, so what! Do you expect us to be sitting in this room all day? Walk out all ready!" Ruffnut pushed him out from behind the door.

Snotlout stumbled out the door and walked into the dining area. As quickly, everyone else hustled out. The older vikings didn't seem to notice anything yet. They only noticed when the younger claimed their empty table.

"Ah! There you are!" Stoick replied and gestured his hands at their table. He got up from his table and lumbered over to the younger's table and squeezed in next to Hiccup.

Instantly all the vikings in the room ran over and crowded around.

"I saw all of you sitting in the corner of the meeting room." Stoick chuckled.

"Y-you did?" Astrid stammered and glared over at Hiccup as if all of this was his fault. But he didn't meet her glare. He just pretended he didn't see her.

"Yes. And I have chosen who will be going to the trip." Stoick smiled.

Immediately Hiccup sighed loudly. He glanced around the table. First of all he knew Snotlout was going. Snotlout was strong, even if he was sometimes a block-brain and didn't think before his actions. The twins were practically picked for everything. Hiccup never knew why, but everyone seemed to like them. Astrid was clever and could snap a viking's arm in a second. She wasn't afraid to fight.

"Well actually I haven't chosen yet, but I'll choose by drawing names." Stoick rummaged in the pockets of his overcoat and pulled out crumpled pieces of paper with the names of the younger.

"Why can't we all just go?" Hiccup spoke up, before Stoick could pick the names.

The room went silent. So silent that Hiccup heard the dragons outside. Every viking in the room turned to glance at Hiccup. Gulping, Hiccup shrank in his seat. He couldn't stand being looked at—especially when it was the whole room.

"He's got a point. All of them trained well and it would be unfair to leave one of them behind. Besides they'll have to go on a quest at some point in their viking lives. So why not all go now?" Gobber piped up.

When everyone turned their stares at Stoick, Hiccup relaxed. Narrowing his eyes, Stoick glanced around the room. Most of the vikings were nodding eagerly. Then Stoick sighed heavily and slowly nodded.

"Very well, Gobber. They can all go." Stoick said and glanced at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled back at his father and watched the room erupt with loud cheers. But as quickly as the cheers came, they went away. Stoick held his hand up to silence everyone. He got and explained that tomorrow morning they'll discuss more about this. After, he dismissed everyone.

"I think I'll go now, guys. See ya later." Hiccup got up from the table and waved at his friends as he left the Main House through the doors.

Bright sunlight and more falling snow greeted him outside. The dragons were still bickering about something. When they saw Hiccup, Fireworm narrowed her eyes to slits and shut her mouth. Toothless smiled widely when he saw Hiccup.

"I wanna show you something." Toothless told Hiccup.

"I still say it was the TimberJack dragon." Fireworm spoke up in an unpleasant voice.

Hiccup turned to her. The TimberJack? Was there one here? He remembered from looking over the Dragon Manual that the TimberJack was huge and had razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. It was much too dangerous to have around and should be killed on sight. Then Hiccup thought if he could ever train and tame one.

"Ignore her. Let's go." Toothless replied, as Hiccup scrambled onto his back. Once Toothless said goodbye to the other dragons, he flew up into the air.

It was starting to snow a bit harder, but Toothless didn't seem to care. He flew at the same speed, except maybe a bit lower to the ground. They flew over the houses of the village and toward the forest. Hiccup was getting excited.

_Is there really a TimberJack dragon?_ He thought and squinted through the falling snow down below at the forest. Toothless went lower and Hiccup saw what the problem was. Rows and rows of tall trees had been cut down. They hadn't been cut at the middle or just the tops. It was the whole tree cleanly cut at the bottom. All that was left in that area were a bunch of fallen trees and stumps.

"That could have been us. We cut down trees." Hiccup told Toothless as they flew in for a landing.

Toothless landed amongst the stumps and Hiccup slid off him.

"No. They cut a bit closer to the village and their area is somewhere else. Besides these trees are much too big. An axe would have trouble cutting them down." Toothless frowned and sat down on the snowy ground.

"So Fireworm suggested it was the TimberJack." Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, and then approached one of the stumps. The surface was much too smooth to be cut by an axe. It had to be the TimberJack.

"I believe Fireworm is wrong. The TimberJack wouldn't fly so low to the ground to cut the trees. These trees are much too close to each other. There isn't much room for a TimberJack to fly between them." Toothless shook his head and got up to sniff the air.

By now Hiccup was confused. It wasn't the TimberJack and it wasn't anyone from his village. Unless it was something to do with that vibration/soundless roar thing.

"Toothless what if it was that soundless roar? It caused the sickness, didn't it?" Hiccup suggested.

"Ugh! It's not a soundless roar! And yes, I believe it could have caused this." Toothless lashed his tail.

"Then what is it?" Hiccup demanded.

The moment those words left his mouth, Toothless's yellow eyes widened and he looked at Hiccup. _Either he doesn't know or he's very good at pretending he doesn't_. Hiccup thought and watched Toothless.

"I don't know." Toothless shook his head. He sighed and Hiccup watched him instantly get distracted when a bird flew by.

Then Toothless watched the bird sit on a branch in a nearby standing (not cut down) tree. He crouched down low to the ground. The bird didn't seem to notice Toothless yet. Letting out blue wisp of fire, Toothless excitedly pounced at the branch. Startled, the bird chirped loudly and flew off. The fire missed the branch and hit a patch of snow over the branch.

Sighing, Toothless watched the bird fly away and then got busy with a little pile of snow. Hiccup smiled and watched his dragon. Tomorrow they'd be off on the quest to find the 'soundless roar' that caused the sickness and cut down trees.

"I wish I met a real TimberJack one day." Hiccup suddenly replied and looked over at the stumps of the cut down trees.

"Why?" Toothless looked up from where he was scuffling in the snow.

"I just do. Someday I want to see all the species of dragons out there." Hiccup motioned up at the sky. Then he looked back at Toothless and smiled.

But Toothless just laughed. Or at least he tried his best. When he did, fire blew out of his mouth and hit the snow near Hiccup. Frowning, Hiccup wondered what was so funny.

"There are so many dangerous dragons out there and there are many others that no one has discovered. For example, what about the Boneknapper? Huh? Or Whispering Death? Aren't you afraid of those?" Toothless stopped laughing and came over to Hiccup. He sat down right in front of him and watched Hiccup with his innocent eyes.

"Well, okay dragons like those; I'll save for when I'm older. But all the other ones. What about you? Everyone thought Night Furies were dangerous and no one knew anything about you." Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless didn't look amused. He gave Hiccup his annoyed face and took in a deep breath. Then he shrugged and went back to rolling around in the snow. Since there was no fresh grass for Toothless to roll in, he preferred the snow. The only thing he would NEVER roll in was mud.

He hated it when it got stuck between his scales and how gloppy and messy it was. Then how it made his wings all heavy and covered in it. He didn't mind water, because he just had to flap his wings for a couple of minutes to get them dry. But mud would stick. The only dragon who Toothless knew that like the mud was Greenfang.

"Can we head back, now? I'm getting cold and it's snowing harder." Hiccup told Toothless and hugged himself.

Nodding, Toothless got up and shook himself. Chunks of snow flew everywhere. Then he smiled and let Hiccup get on his back. When Hiccup got comfortable, he patted Toothless and they flew up high into the air once again.

xxx

"Well? Was it the TimberJack?" Fireworm demanded when Toothless landed in the village. Goldsmoke the Deadly Nadder hopped over too.

"Nope." Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"Then what was it?" Goldsmoke asked excitedly and nudged Hiccup's side.

"We aren't sure yet." Hiccup told the dragon and patted her on the side.

If Goldsmoke was here, then so was Astrid. But she wasn't anywhere around. At least he didn't see her. Toothless was quiet as he watched Fireworm roll her round eyes, the fly off to find Snotlout. When she left, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Goldsmoke!" came a call.

They all turned around and Hiccup now Astrid bounding down the path. She was holding a bucket. Goldsmoke pricked up and eyed the bucket hungrily. As soon as Astrid saw Hiccup, she narrowed her eyes. Hiccup stepped back.

Astrid may have kissed Hiccup back when he got his metal leg, but she didn't do so after that. In fact she acted like it never happened. The only thing that was new between them was that she talked to him more than before. But other than that, nothing else.

"Goldsmoke, here you go!" Astrid picked a fish out of the bucket and waved it front of Goldsmoke. The dragon flapped her wings happily and grabbed the fish out of Astrid's hand.

Once Goldsmoke was fed, Astrid glanced at Hiccup once more. They're gazes locked and she blushed and then left with Goldsmoke. When they left, Toothless nudged Hiccup playfully.

"What?" Hiccup looked at his dragon.

But Toothless just smiled knowingly. Hiccup groaned when he understood what Toothless meant.

"Are you going to give me some fish too?" Toothless then asked.

"Was that what you meant? I thought you were smiling at me and Astrid." Hiccup turned even redder.

"I was. But I also want some fish." Toothless gave Hiccup another smile and this time added in his puppy dog eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Quest begins

**Author's Note: Sorry if I didn't submit this chapter earlier… It was because I couldn't log onto fanfic and the site was being all weird. I bet everyone was experiencing the same problem. But here I am ready to write about the start of the quest. =)**

It was a cloudy morning the next today. Sunlight lazily seeped through the thick clouds. The air was chilly, but thankfully it wasn't windy. It was snowing either. But there plenty of snow on the ground. Enough to get your fur boots all soaked through.

Everyone who was going on the journey sat in the Main House dining hall eating breakfast. Their dragons sat across the room fighting over buckets of fish. The older vikings ran around getting baskets ready for the trip and then bringing in equipment into the room.

Only Hiccup sat there spooning his porridge. He hadn't even eaten it yet. His stomach hurt from being so nervous. Plus he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. All night he'd walk around the house thinking about the next day.

"Why aren't you eating?" Astrid asked and moved away from where she was sitting and sat across from Hiccup. She was nibbling on a piece of corn bread.

"I'm too nervous to eat." Hiccup groaned and pushed his bowl away. Then he crossed his arms over the table top and laid his head over his hands.

"Hiccup, eat. We don't know when we'll get another chance to eat." Astrid replied quietly.

Sighing, Hiccup lifted his head off the table and looked up at Astrid. She blinked back at him and took a big bit of her slice of bread. Nodding, Hiccup took his spoon up and stirred his porridge. Then he looked across the room at where the dragons were fighting over fish.

Toothless had grabbed a fish, but Greenfang snatched it up at the same time and soon the two dragons were playing tug-o-war with the miserable fish. Watching them, Fireworm came over and stood beside Toothless and Greenfang. Smiling she opened her jaw and bit the fish right down the middle. Startled, Toothless fell back and now held the fish's tail tip in his teeth. Greenfang held the head. The best part had been eaten by Fireworm.

Snarling, Toothless jumped at Fireworm and knocked her over. Hiccup stood up and was about to go and calm Toothless down, but Gobber came hustling over and pulled the two dragons apart. Then he gave a fish to Toothless and patted him on the head.

"They better not fight like that during the quest." Hiccup muttered to Astrid and began to eat.

But Astrid just sighed and got up and left.

"Hey! What did I say?" Hiccup called after her. But Astrid was running over to Stoick the Vast who had entered the room. Hiccup watched as she muttered a few words and Stoick nodded grimly.

"Vikings, who are going on this journey, please listen up!" Stoick boomed as he addressed the room. The older vikings, who had been packing, continued packing. Hiccup grabbed his bowl and hurried over to where Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and now Astrid sat.

"This mysterious sound or whatever you want to call it seems to be coming from the West. That's where you'll be heading. We have provided you with one of the best boats for half of this journey." Stoick replied.

_Half of this journey?_ Hiccup thought to himself and saw that everyone sitting around him were just as confused. But he turned back to look at his father.

"Soon the water will get much too dangerous to travel in. That is when you'll abandon your boat and fly the rest of the way." Stoick told them.

Whispers filled the room. But Stoick soon held up his hand and the whispers died down. He said that they have a couple of minutes to finish breakfast and get themselves and their dragons ready. When he stopped talking, Snotlout immediately spoke up.

"Do you guys think any of us will return to Berk alive? This journey doesn't sound easy at all." Snotlout frowned and glanced around the table.

A silence followed. No one said anything. They didn't want to answer. Instead everyone finished their breakfast in silence and then went over to their dragons that had finished eating as well. The saddles and flying gear was strapped onto each dragon and then each viking was fitted on with a leather chest pad and shoulder pads under their thick fur overcoats. Astrid and Ruffnut didn't get new overcoats. They were given actual warm coats with extra fur.

"In case you fall when flying." Gobber explained as he watched the twins struggle with their gear and when Tuffnut demanded to know why the gear.

Once everyone had their gear on and so did their dragons, Gobber asked to take everyone's viking helmets. He explained that if they don't return and end up dead, the helmets will be hung in the Hall of Honor.

"Well that's nice. They're saying it like we WILL end up dead." Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and watched Gobber collect the helmets.

The helmets were collected and now each viking was handed a leather basket, which they hung over their shoulders. The baskets were too big, but they weren't too small either. Hiccup thought the basket would be heavy, but it turned out to be surprisingly light. Gobber explained that inside each basket was a map, compass, pouches with food and water, extra clothing, and a wooden bowl and spoon. Only one of the baskets also held medical stores. Fishlegs had that basket. One basket also had the tent. That was Snotlout.

The baskets were strapped over their shoulders and now everyone was heading outside. The dragons followed them. Outside, Stoick and the other older vikings led the minor group down to the water's edge.

There was a boat tied to the docks. It was bigger than the average viking boat. Big enough to fit five dragons and six vikings. It was painted red, blue and white on the sides. There were six wooden seats at in the middle of the boat. Three to the left and three to the right. An aisle ran between the seats. Each seat had a paddle to help steer the boat. The mast was blue and the sail was white and had a painting of a red dragon blowing orange flames on it.

"It looks very much like me." Fireworm hissed to Toothless, Greenfang, Goldsmoke and Bronzespark/Lightningflight.

"You're much fatter in reality from all the fish you steal." Toothless snorted and the other dragons laughed.

"Say that again and I'll snap your other tail fin off." Fireworm snarled at Toothless.

Anger burned in Toothless's eyes and his tail lashed. He bared his teeth at Fireworm and was about to snap a nasty comment at her, but Hiccup called him. Instantly, Toothless calmed down and bounded over to where Hiccup was dropping his basket beside his seat on the boat.

"Get the other dragons on the boat. You guys will travel in front of our seats, where we could see you." Hiccup told him.

Smiling, Toothless jumped off the boat and back on the docks where Fireworm was talking to the other dragons. Narrowing his eyes, Toothless wondered if the conversation could be about him. He came up to them and stood there for a while, before telling them to board the boat.

Once he told them to do that, Fireworm didn't say anything. She just shouldered past Toothless and strutted majestically onto the boat as if she owned it. Sighing, the other dragons followed.

"Don't let her get the best of you, Toothless. She'll always be the mean and stubborn one." Goldsmoke appeared next to Toothless and they both clambered into the boat.

"Can you sit between us, so we don't end up bickering again?" Toothless glanced at Goldsmoke and gave her his best smile. Goldsmoke smiled back and they both sat down. Toothless sat on Goldsmoke's right side and Fireworm at her left. Greenfang and Bronzespark/Lightningflight sat behind them.

The dragons watched as their owners climbed onto the boat too. On the left side of the seats sat Hiccup with Snotlout and Fishlegs behind him. On the right side sat Astrid with Ruffnut and Tuffnut behind her. Everyone dropped their baskets behind their seats and grabbed the long paddle next to their seats.

"Are you all set?" Gobber called to them from the docks.

"Yeah…" Snotlout answered with uncertainty at the edge of his voice. He glanced at everyone around him and they all nodded.

"Now, just keep traveling West. Once you hit a storm and the water is out of control, grab your baskets as fast as you could and jump on your dragons. Then just continue West and hopefully you'll find whatever is causing the disappearance of our trees and the sickness that crashed in our village. We all wish you luck." Stoick replied loudly and took off his helmet.

He held it to his chest and Hiccup actually saw his father beginning to cry. Stoick wasn't exactly the crying type. But then Stoick wiped away any stray tears and looked over at the boat. His eyes met Hiccup's and Hiccup nodded.

"Please come back in one piece." Stoick told the vikings and dragons on the boat.

Then he put his helmet back on and straightened up. The crowd that formed around the docks was growing. Many sick vikings had come out of their homes to see the boat leave. Next, Stoick ordered for the ropes to be cut. Some viking carrying glinting axes approached the ropes tied to the docks and then brought the sharp axes down on the ropes.

There was a loud snapping sound and the boat parted with the dock. It slowly began to move through the water. Vikings from shore started waving and calling out good-byes. Stoick just stood there gripping his helmet to his chest and watching the boat get further away.

"Okay, jut start paddling." Astrid instructed. She gripped her paddle handle with both hands and slowly began to paddle. Everyone copied her. Fishlegs pulled out a compass out if his basket and set it on top of his basket, so he knew that they were traveling the right way.

Since there was no wind, the sail drooped over the mast and didn't even flutter. This made it harder to paddle, since the sail wasn't helping. But Hiccup thought about how much arm strength he'll have after paddling for a couple of hours.

As he paddled, he watched the dragons. They seemed to get bored off looking into the water and now all curled up together for a nap.

"I have a question." Snotlout asked out loud, from where he sat behind Hiccup.

"What is it?" Ruffnut sighed from behind Astrid.

"What if we never find whatever we are looking for?" Snotlout asked and groaned as if his arms were getting tired already.

"Then I guess we'll be on this quest for a long time." Hiccup spoke up from the front.

"I'm sure we could come home if we don't find anything." Astrid pointed out.

"I don't think so. They won't let us return until we find whatever this is. We HAVE to find it, before it does any serious damage to Berk." Fishlegs replied from where he sat behind Snotlout.

More silence. Everyone was thinking about what happened if years passed and they still didn't find whatever they were looking for.

There was a story of a viking named Quess, who each viking heard when they were children. The story was about how Quess was sent on a quest to find an unknown terror harming Berk. It had been years and years and Quess had never returned from his quest. His viking helmet hung in the Hall of Honor, in case he did ever show up.

Now that Hiccup thought about the story, he felt chills running down his spine. Could the same unknown terror that harmed Berk decades ago, was the same one that harmed Berk now? _We could be mirroring Quess's quest! What if WE never return?_ Hiccup thought.

"Are you guys thinking about Quess's quest too?" Hiccup then asked everyone else.

"Yeah." Astrid gulped and everyone else nodded.

"Is it too last to turn back?" Ruffnut bit his lip and stopped paddling for a second.

"Yep." Ruffnut nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Siesta Village

**Author's Note: Ugh, sorry I didn't update so long. I was really busy this week. But I'm back!**

A thick fog had wrapped around the boat. It was much too hard to see. Hiccup stretched. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he turned around and glanced at the rest of the crew. The twins were snoring loudly, Snotlout was too and Fishlegs had fallen out of his seat. Coming over to him, Hiccup saw that Fishlegs was asleep too.

Only Astrid was wide awake. Her eyes were really wide open and she seemed to be chewing something. Raising a confused eyebrow, Hiccup sat back in his seat and turned to her.

"What are you eating?" he asked and watched her stuff something in her mouth. She chewed quickly and swallowed.

"Hiccup, you have to eat some too." She gulped and handed him some silver leaves. Narrowing his eyes, Hiccup saw that Fishleg's basket was beside Astrid's seat. His basket held the medical supplies. So what were these leaves for?

But he didn't need to be asked twice. Quickly he ate the leaves. They were really sweet and the moment they touched his tongue, something snapped in his mind and he began more alert.

"Hiccup, listen. This fog is the Sleeping Fog of Siesta Village! It makes you sleepy and confuses your mind! These leaves help you stay alert." Astrid explained and chewed another leaf.

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Hiccup rummaged through his basket and pulled out the map. Squinting, he traced his finger over the map. The fog made it hard to see the map. But he managed.

Siesta Village wasn't too far from the Isle of Berk. It was a small island surrounded by the fog. _We must be close to the village._ Hiccup thought to himself and his eyes traveled over the map. The word 'Siesta' was another word for 'sleep'. He wondered what the vikings were like on the island. Did they sleep all day? Or just take long naps during the day.

Suddenly, Astrid grabbed his arm and clung on tight.

"What is—" he began to say but then he saw what the problem was. Ahead was a cave. The water seemed to be pushing them into the cave, whether they wanted it or not. The fog was weak in the cave, but it was still there.

The cave was dark and Hiccup couldn't see a single thing.

"Hey! Why is it so dark here?" came Snotlout's voice through the darkness.

"Where are we?" Tuffnut demanded.

"Calm down. A Sleeping Fog put us all to sleep. Right now I think we are being brought to Siesta Village." Astrid replied from where she clung to Hiccup. Then she realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Hiccup.

"Siesta Village? Guys, that village is cursed!" Fishlegs replied through the darkness in a frightened voice.

No one said a word. The word 'cursed' did enough. Instantly everyone grabbed their paddle and tried to paddle the boat out of the cave. But the water was too strong for them. Even the dragons now woke up and realized something was wrong. Fireworm was first to wake up and start sniffing the air.

"I see a light up ahead!" Ruffnut cried out and stood up in her seat. She pointed at a blinding light at the end of the cave. The water currents were taking them there.

"Okay, almost everyone has been put under a sleeping curse in that village. But don't touch anything that isn't yours! I mean it! Some things there carry sleeping curses and others carry other curses! And don't trust the vikings there! They will try to trick you and put you to sleep. Eat as much of the silver leaves as possible." Fishlegs then explained.

Everyone felt Fishlegs approach them and hand them small leather pouches with silver leaves. Soon the darkness of the cave began to disappear and the boat was pushed outside. The dragons woke up and were now looking around.

The place was breath-taking. There was a small island up ahead that held the Siesta Village. They saw that the island had lush green forests, white-stone houses, a clean beach, and even a distant soft music playing from somewhere.

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Hiccup grinned and stood up in his seat.

"Hiccup! Remember it's cursed! The island is made beautiful, so that you want to stay on it forever!" Astrid cried and waved her hand in front of Hiccup's face. Then she rolled her eyes and stuffed some silver leaves into Hiccup's open mouth.

"Umm, guys? Have you noticed something? It's not snowing. In fact it's like summer here." Tuffnut gulped and blinked around.

It was true. Instead of the cold, freezing winter air, it was warm and breezy. The sky was clear blue and the sun was shining brightly. It seemed much _too_ perfect. But Fishlegs knew why.

"It's winter on the other side. We must get to the other side." Fishlegs shook his head and began to inspect a map.

"Can't we just paddle around the island?" Snotlout asked, from where he had scrambled up the boat's mast and was sitting on top of the sail's railings.

"Nope. We have to leave the boat at the beach and then venture out onto the island to find the Chief of this viking tribe. He will let us to the other side." Fishlegs explained again and Snotlout groaned from where he sat on top of the sail.

The boat soon reached the shore of the island.

"Should we take the dragons with us?" Hiccup asked and climbed out of the boat and onto the dock.

"No. Snotlout could stay here and guard them." Astrid replied and came up onto the dock beside Hiccup.

"Hey! Why me?" Snotlout demanded as he watched Fishlegs and the twins climb out onto the dock too.

But when Astrid shot him a dirty look, he shut up and sighed. Smiling, she crossed her arms over her chest in triumph. Snotlout slid down the mast and landed on the boat's deck, where the dragons all glanced at him.

He glanced worriedly back at them and gulped.

"Hiccup! Your dragon is staring at me funny!" Snotlout cried and side-glanced at Toothless again.

Toothless was now glaring at him. Laughing, Hiccup told Snotlout not to worry. Nodding, Snotlout sat down on the boat's deck floor and the dragons sat down all around him. Fireworm curled up like a cat next to her owner.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was heading off the dock. Ahead was a giant hill. There was a set of white stone steps leading up to the village at the top. When Hiccup stepped on the first step, it began to glow. Gulping, Hiccup turned around and looked at Astrid for an explanation. But she just shrugged.

With every step they took, the glow became brighter. Also the higher they went, the foggier it got. At the top, the fog was a thin blanket. The village gates were ahead. They were painted silver and blue and made from the finest wood. The guards were slumped against the gates—fast asleep. So it was really easy to get past them. No sweat.

Once the gates were creaked open, a set of gasps went all around.

"Oh man…" Hiccup gasped and he looked around with the widest eyes ever.

"Great Thor! This place is, is—" Astrid began.

"Amazing?" Ruffnut asked and came to stand between Hiccup and Astrid

"Awesome?" Tuffnut shoved his sister out of the way and she fell back.

"Astounding." Astrid grinned and Ruffnut got up and punched Tuffnut in the shoulder.

The village was really incredible. There were houses made of white stone and fruit trees growing next to each house. There were cobblestone paths criss-crossing around and small streams riding around houses. Somewhere, there was the soft music again. One of the paths had a sign beside it reading 'Marketplace'.

The only problem was the population. There was really no one. Well maybe there were a few vikings next to their houses or leaning on something, but they were all asleep. But other than that, it seemed kinda strange not having children running down the paths or older vikings training or female vikings gossiping in the corners.

"Okay, let's go to the Marketplace." Fishlegs pointed to the path.

"Sure thing. Maybe there might be someone who's not sleeping there because this is just creeping me out." Astrid glanced at some of the sleeping vikings.

The Marketplace was also very quiet. There was no laughter to yells, or shouts. No conversations flowing around either. Just that creepy music floating around.

That's when Hiccup thought of something. What if Quess got stuck on this island? _What if he's fast asleep somewhere?_ Hiccup thought and looked around. It seemed likely. He could be sleeping somewhere for all these years, while everyone else thought he was dead.

Ahead, the fog was creeping through the Marketplace like a guard. Hiccup noticed it and quickly ate some of the silver leaves from his pouch. Everyone else saw it and did the same. They watched the fog stop a few feet ahead of them. Suddenly it began to grow taller.

"I have a feeling that's not really a fog." Tuffnut said and took a nervous step back.

Unfortunately, Tuffnut appeared to be correct. The fog began to seep away. In its place stood a giant silver and blue dragon. Everyone froze with fear. The dragon was as tall as two Monstrous Nightmares. It had glowing green eyes and a white forked tongue.

"Ah, newcomers. That's nice." The dragon hissed and lowered its head so that it was leveled with the group.

"I don't speak or understand dragonese!" Fishlegs cried.

"None of us do!" Astrid snapped.

"I do!" Hiccup grinned.

Nodding, Astrid pushed Hiccup in front of the group and face to face with the dragon. The dragon flicked its forked tongue and smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Hiccup replied in a tough, but quivering voice. Fear ran through him. Normally he wasn't afraid of dragons, but this guy seemed to trigger something inside Hiccup.

"I don't know. That's what I should ask you?" the dragon smiled and smiled again. Hiccup got a glance at the dragon's sharp teeth.

All of a sudden, the dragon opened up its mouth and a silvery fog rippled out of its mouth. The fog wrapped around Hiccup and swam around him hungrily. Quickly Hiccup reached for the pouch of silver leaves from his belt, but his hands were too weak. The fog was coming in through his ears and messing with his mind.

Now he felt tired. _Maybe I could lie down and sleep for while_. Hiccup thought sleepily to himself.

"Hiccup! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Astrid was screaming.

But Hiccup was getting drowsier and drowsier with each second. Soon Astrid's words were nothing to him. In fact he couldn't even hear them. Darkness overcame him and he fell to the ground in snores.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted desperately.

"Shut up, you silly viking girl!" the dragon snarled and with one swift movement he made Astrid fall to the ground too.

"Fishlegs, what's the plan?" Tuffnut asked Fishlegs worriedly and saw the dragon now advancing toward them.

Fishlegs didn't say anything. His mouth was full with silver leaves. He was chewing them to stay alert. Seeing this, the twins dropped their hands into their pouches and were wolfing down the leaves too. By now the dragon was hissing at them and a fog began to swirl around them too. But they kept on eating as fast as they could. That's until Fishlegs plunged his hand into his pouch and found it empty. The twins were like little whirlwinds with their hands grabbing the leaves as fast as they could out of their pouches.

"Fools! Stop eating! You ate enough to keep you alert for a while! Save some for later!" Fishlegs wailed.

Instantly the twins stopped eating and glanced over at Fishlegs. Their mouths were covered in pieces of silver leaves. Meanwhile, the dragon opened his mouth wider and more fog circled them tighter.

The power of the silver leaves seemed to be helping, because they weren't dropping to the ground and snoring away. Angrily, the dragon arched his back and smoke puffed out of his nostrils. Then he towered over the three of them and huffed in a lot of air.

He blew it all out onto them and the fog was so thick around them, that they could barely breathe. Fishlegs was first to hit the ground. He fell asleep immediately.

"Uh, Ruffnut, what's the plan now?" Tuffnut asked his sister and covered his nose.

"RUN!" she cried and holding their breathes, they ran through the fog and out of the Marketplace.

It was time to use their dragons back on the boat and Snotlout to help save Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Dreams

Ruffnut felt like they just hit a dead end. The fog dragon was going to get them. She knew it. Well, first Hiccup was fast asleep and he could speak/understand dragonese. Then Fishlegs was fast asleep and he was the smart one. Astrid was the brave one and she was off in snoozeville as well.

"SNOTLOUT!" she wailed as they reached the docks and jumped onto the boat's deck.

"What is it? Where are Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs?" Snotlout demanded and glanced from one twin to the other.

Interrupting each other, the twins told Snotlout about the village and how everyone was asleep. They told him how they entered the Marketplace and found the silver fog dragon. After they explained how everyone fell asleep except them. In the end both were out of breath. Snotlout just nodded to himself. Behind him, the dragons had heard the whole story too.

"A fog dragon? Ha!" Fireworm laughed.

"You find that funny? Hiccup is in danger!" Toothless cried and then got a chance to glare at Fireworm.

"But we could probably defeat it!" Greenfang growled and raised his chin up.

"It's a sleeping dragon!" Toothless reminded them.

"We know that, Fury." Fireworm roller her huge eyes at Toothless.

With blazing eyes, Toothless glared at Fireworm. He opened his mouth to shoot an insult at her, but Snotlout and the twins turned to the dragons. Immediately, Toothless's expression changed and he sat up and blinked innocently at them. Ruffnut came over and patted him on the head.

"We have to get that dragon." Snotlout told the dragons.

"Well, duh!" Bronzespark raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up!" Lightningflight snapped at his other head. Bronzespark hissed at him and sparks flew out of his mouth. But Lightningflight wasn't looking at him. He turned to look back at Snotlout.

Snotlout explained that he would fly on Fireworm and into the Marketplace, where he would distract the fog dragon. Hearing this Fireworm beamed. While he and Fireworm would deal with the fog dragon, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would led the other dragons on Bronzespark/Lightningflight to rescue Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid.

Hearing this, Fireworm stopped beaming. She realized that Bronzespark's/Lightningflight's job was much more important than hers. Upset by this, she glared at Snotlout. Toothless couldn't help but smiling at this.

"C'mon Fireworm!" Snotlout hollered at her. She sighed and approached Snotlout. He scrambled onto her back and slipped his feet into the stirrups.

The moment Fireworm zipped into the air, the other dragons followed. Bronzespark/Lightningflight flew right behind Fireworm and kept close to her tail. They flew over the docks and over the village. Tuffnut cried out when he saw the Marketplace sign below. Snotlout scanned the place for a silver dragon. Unfortunately he didn't see anything. The twins knew why. The dragon probably changed back into fog form and was lurking somewhere.

What seemed even scarier to the twins was that they didn't see Hiccup, Fishlegs or Astrid anywhere. Ruffnut got the image in her head of the dragon eating them. Tuffnut imagined the dragon just hiding them somewhere. Only Snotlout didn't think about that. Right now all he cared about was finding the dragon and getting rid of it.

"We should land!" Snotlout called over his shoulder to the twins.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" Tuffnut shouted and got a smack of the wind as he and Ruffnut steered their dragon downward.

Right behind them, Toothless, Greenfang and Goldsmoke were following at a great speed. Toothless kept searching the ground for the fog dragon. Once he and the other dragons landed, Toothless pricked his ears. He sensed something. There was defiantly some other dragon close by.

"Toothless, what is it?" Goldsmoke asked and came to stand beside him.

"Do you sense that?" Toothless sniffed the air and looked around nervously.

Frowning, Goldsmoke closed her eyes and concentrated on the area around her. She could sense the movement of five dragons. Toothless, Greenfang, Fireworm, Bronzespark/Lightningflight, and someone else. Then she opened her eyes hopped over a basket bearing apples. A coin jar stood next to the basket. Each apple was really red and glinted in the sunlight. None of them had a single scratch or brown spot. All were perfect. But this other dragon that she sensed seemed to be close to the apples.

"Toothless, come here." she told him.

"Whoa! Those apples look good! But I like fish better." He shrugged and Goldsmoke rolled her eyes.

Curiously, she rolled one of the apples out of the basket and onto the ground. The apple glowed a bright red glow. She sniffed it and looked it over. After that she caught the apple with her claws and threw it up into the air. She opened her mouth and the apple landed right in. She chewed and swallowed.

"So is it good?" Toothless asked.

Goldsmoke opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. A creaking noise escaped her throat and her eyes went all wide. The creaking noise grew louder and she began to take large gasps of air.

"Goldsmoke!" Toothless wailed and came to her side. By now everyone else had noticed something was wrong. Snotlout and the twins ran over to see what was going on. Everyone watched as Goldsmoke began to flap her wings urgently and take larger gasps.

"What happened?" Snotlout demanded and glared at Toothless.

All Toothless did was gesture at the apple basket with his tail. A look of horror ran across everyone's faces. The Snotlout began to urgently tell the twins something. Poor Toothless stood there with a hung head. _I should have stopped her. Those apples did look a little too good._ Toothless thought miserably and looked back at Goldsmoke; who had fallen on the ground was lying motionless.

"Is she DEAD?" Toothless then cried out and dashed over to Goldsmoke's side.

"No, she's asleep." Greenfang replied.

"Way to go, Fury." Fireworm snorted.

"Stop calling me 'Fury'! My name is TOOTHLESS!" Toothless growled at her and lashed his tail.

She just smirked at him and knew he couldn't attack her, since Snotlout and the twins were standing right there. So she just sat there with her round fiery orange eyes blinking at Toothless.

"Well, you _are_ a Night Fury." She sneered.

"Well you are a _Monstrous Nightmare_." Toothless chuckled and the other dragons laughed. Fireworm didn't find it funny; she turned away with her tail lashing.

Quietly, Snotlout came over to Goldsmoke and hovered his hand over the dragon's open mouth. A soft breath came onto his hand and he sighed with relief. _She's just asleep._ He thought.

Suddenly, Ruffnut yelped and everyone turned to look at her. She was pointing at something and her face had gone pale. Slowly, everyone followed to where she was pointing. It was the silver fog gliding along a house side. Gasping, Snotlout motioned for everyone to follow him. He and Tuffnut hauled Goldsmoke behind themselves.

The fog hadn't noticed them yet, as they tiptoed behind a house. Once they were behind the house, Ruffnut peeked from around the corner to see where the fog was. Her eyes widened when she didn't see it anywhere. More importantly, where were Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs?

"Guys, I don't see it." She hissed as she turned back to everyone huddled together.

"Maybe it's hiding." Snotlout suggested and Ruffnut looked around the corner again.

This time she froze. When she had looked around the corner, she had come face to face with a silver fog. The fog was right there. Holding her breath, she slowly slunk back to her group and widened her eyes at them. Soundlessly, she motioned to the corner. Snotlout understood what she was saying and climbed on Fireworm's back again. He wanted to distract the fog.

"Eat some of the leaves! You still have a pouch full!" Tuffnut told him, before covering his nose and mouth and only taking in shallow breaths.

"I never got a pouch." Snotlout blinked in confusion at him and Tuffnut groaned.

Ignoring that, Snotlout patted Fireworm on the side and she flew up into the air and zipped toward the fog. Meanwhile, the twins clambered onto their Hideous Zippleback and motioned for Greenfang and Toothless to follow. They will leave Goldsmoke here for now and get her later. Once in the air, Toothless pricked his head fins and ears and made sure he knew and sensed everything around him. They flew over the house they were hiding behind and Toothless got a good look at the fog that was now surrounding Fireworm and Snotlout.

Fireworm's eyes were getting watery and she kept on blinking over and over. Biting his lip, Toothless wondered if he should help her. Yes, she was always mean to him and hardly ever shared any fish with him, but she was still his friend. _I have to help her._ He thought and now changed course.

When Greenfang saw Toothless flying toward the fog, he cried out and startled Bronzespark/ Lightningflight. The twins saw Toothless flying head-down at the fog and they steered their dragon after him. Greenfang followed close behind.

"TOOTHLESS!" Ruffnut shouted and they entered the foggy area. It was impossible to see anything through the fog.

But the fog didn't stay a fog for long. All of a sudden it was changing into its dragon form. Crying out in surprise, Fireworm lunged back and Snotlout fell off her. He managed to grab onto her saddle, before he hit the ground.

"Fireworm! Look out!" Toothless yelled in her direction. A loud roar filled the air and the fog dragon appeared in full form. Even if it was a dragon, the fog still swirled around trying to blind everyone.

Yelping out, Fireworm missed a blow from the fog dragon. Now Snotlout was falling off her to the ground. The fog dragon caught him with its claw and blew some of its silvery breath onto him. Instantly, Snotlout stopped moving and began to snore loudly.

"NO!" Ruffnut shouted and watched the fog dragon began to blow more of its breath onto them.

Toothless watched Greenfang drop to the ground in a second. Angrily, Toothless charged at the fog dragon. He lashed out his claws and flew straight at the dragon. But the fog dragon just watched him. When Toothless's claws hit the dragon, nothing happened. The claws went right through it.

Confused, Toothless hovered in mid air flapping his wings harder to stay alert. But the fog dragon didn't waste any time. He lashed out his own claws and slashed them at Toothless.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Fireworm growled at the fog dragon. Once the fog dragon's claws hit Toothless, he tumbled to the ground already asleep. Filled with rage, Fireworm flew at the fog dragon at a neck-breaking speed.

But when she flew right through the fog dragon, her mind became very confused and suddenly she was falling to the ground with a dazed expression on her face. She hit the ground next to Toothless and fell asleep too.

"Now to finish you off." The fog dragon snarled at the twins and Bronzespark/Lightningflight.

There was a cloud of smoke that escaped the dragon's mouth and before they knew it, the remaining group saw darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Anella

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter turns out short. Tomorrow, I'll try to make it longer =)**

Normally if you woke up in a dark room, you'd freak out. If it was your own bedroom, you probably won't. But waking up in a cold, dark room with a hard cold floor under you… Hiccup did freak out when he woke up in this room. He bolted right out of his sleep and glanced around. Of course, since it was so dark he couldn't see a single thing.

"Oh, Great Thor… Where am I?" he scrambled to his feet and was too afraid to take a step forward. Carefully, he took a step forward and stepped in something squishy. Quickly pulling his foot back, he knelt down and poked whatever he stepped in.

It was some kind of fish stew, since it smelled strongly of fish. He still didn't want to eat it. Who knew what kind of fish it was, it could be poisonous or something like that. Then he got to his feet again and walked around the bowl of stew. His footsteps echoed loudly in the room and he heard water dripping somewhere.

"Afraid, I bet?" came a slick voice.

"AHHH! Who goes there?" Hiccup jumped back and his foot got caught in the bowl of stew and he fell back.

A bright light filled the room and Hiccup saw a the torches on the walls all lit up. Now he saw where he was. It was a dungeon. How pleasant. Suddenly he heard a crack and looked up. There was someone crouching on a beam on the ceiling. He couldn't exactly see them, because the torch light didn't reach that far.

A few seconds later he saw the person hop off the beam, somersault in the air and land quietly a feet in front of him. It was a girl. She looked about his age. She had glittering green eyes, and light brown hair which she kept in a long thick braid. She wore a blue and silver headband, a dark blue shirt, and silver leggings. On her feet were black fur boots similar to Hiccup's. She had blue cloths wrapped tightly around her palms and a thick silver belt on her skinny waist.

"Speak! Who are you?" she demanded and approached Hiccup. Horrified, he watched her slice out a long sword out of a sheath tied to her back. She held it in front of her.

"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! I come in peace!" he held his arms up.

The girl surveyed him from head to toe with narrowed eyes. Finally she slid her long, thin sword into its sheath.

"I'm Anella." She nodded at him and held her hand out. He shook it, but she briskly pulled her hand away. She didn't seem to like handshakes very well.

Hiccup still didn't know who Anella was, or if she was here to help him or guard him. But she had that sword and could probably attack if she had to. Nervously, he watched her walk around the room and mutter things under her breath. Her long braid waved behind her as she marched around.

"Are you here to help me or guard me?" Hiccup finally got the guts to ask her. Hearing the words, she spun around and her bright green eyes trained right on Hiccup.

"Both." She replied simply and continued marching around the room with a smirk on her face.

Groaning, Hiccup walked around the room too. There had to be a way out. Every room has an entrance. Anella had to get in somehow, or she just sat in this room for a long time. But he had to find a way out. He needed to know what had happened to the rest of his group and the dragons. Were the dragons still on the boat? Or had they gone to fight the fog dragon?

"Listen, I need to know what that fog dragon did to my friends! Are they okay?" Hiccup then asked Anella in a stern voice.

"Fog dragon? Ha! That's what you call it? Every dragon has a name, you know. This is the Mistbreath dragon. And that was NOT a fog, Hiccup! It was simply a thick mist." Anella crossed her arms over her chest and faced Hiccup. Her green eyes sparkled dangerously.

"My friends. I also asked about my friends." Hiccup reminded her.

"How am I supposed to know?" she shrugged like she didn't care and came over to Hiccup. Her eyes seemed like they were glowing now. It scared Hiccup a bit. But he figured it must have been the torch light.

She stood right in front of him, until they were almost nose to nose. Her eyes looked angry, but Hiccup saw some sadness there too. But they were also very beautiful. At least Hiccup thought so. They were the color of grass in the summertime or bright green gem stones.

"Follow me, viking." She then whispered and leaned back a bit. He held his breath and watched Anella stepped away from him and motioned for him to follow her.

Gulping, Hiccup nodded slowly and followed her. She led him to the end of the room and began to climb the stone wall. He followed, even if he didn't know how to climb stone walls. At one point, he almost fell back, but Anella managed to grab his arm. She helped him grasp the stones again, before they continued.

They climbed into the shadows of the ceiling, where Anella jumped down from. Up there, Hiccup didn't see anything. Only the lit up room below. Meanwhile, Anella pointed soundlessly at a small opening in the ceiling. She scrambled into the opening and Hiccup squeezed in after her. It was a tunnel, but a very small, tight tunnel. Hiccup instantly felt claustrophobic.

"Follow me." She muttered from ahead. The tunnel was so tight; she wasn't even able to turn her head to say those words. But Hiccup heard her, just fine.

"There isn't anywhere else for me to go." He replied and she began to crawl on all fours through the tunnel.

At one point, Anella stopped crawling and Hiccup bumped into her. She froze and made a shushing noise. Something was happening ahead. Soon, she resumed her crawling. Now she was going on faster and Hiccup found it hard to keep up through the tunnel.

"Hiccup, stop." She then told him and stopped crawling.

He stopped.

"I'm going to jump down and you follow me. But be very quiet!" she told him again. Nodding, he watched Anella disappear down. He moved in a little to see where she went.

There was a hole leading down. Slowly, he lowered his legs into the hole and felt happy that his legs were free from the tiny tunnel. As he hung in mid-air, he wondered how high up he was.

"HICCUP! JUMP!" Anella hissed from below.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup jumped. The air rushed past him and he landed with a thud on the floor. Anella managed to steady him, as he got up. Dizziness rushed over him and he clutched his forehead.

When his eyes got used to the dimness of the room, he looked around. It was a larger room, than the one he had been in. The room was warmer and Hiccup heard loud snoring. It sounded much louder than a human. It was even louder than his father. So Hiccup figured it must have been a dragon.

"Who is that?" Hiccup whispered to Anella. She shook her head and grabbed his hand. Quietly, she led him after her. He just followed.

They walked across the room and finally Hiccup saw who was doing all the snoring. It was the Mistbreath dragon snoring in the corner. He was curled up next to a crackling fire. Anella gulped and pulled on Hiccup's hand. Freaked out, Hiccup tiptoed after her.

But of course this was Hiccup we were talking about. He may have been quiet and careful now, but he did make mistakes. He had before. Because suddenly he slipped on the polished floor and one foot slid out under the other. It was then, when he and Anella crashed on the floor—right next to the Mistbreath dragon.

Her eyes widened, and Anella unsheathed her long sword and got up hurriedly to her feet. Hiccup then remember what he had strapped to his belt: his small dagger. It didn't look as frightening as Anella's sword, but it was good enough for him.

"Look what you've done!" Anella snapped under her breath, loud enough for Hiccup to hear.

The Mistbreath opened one pale blue eye and it landed on Hiccup. When it realized who Hiccup was, and that he was supposed to be in the dungeon, it opened both eyes and began to get up.

"The little viking has escaped." The dragon arched its back and then its eyes landed on Anella. She had bravery plastered all over her face. She wasn't even scared a bit. It was like she did this every day.

"Back off, Caliga!" Anella yelled at the Mistbreath dragon.

"It has a name?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? RUN!" Anella shouted at him.

Caliga turned its attention from Anella to Hiccup. It opened its jaws and was about to lunge at Hiccup, but Anella distracted it with her glinting sword. She waved it in front of the dragon. Now Caliga was becoming angry and snapped her jaws at Anella. The dragon almost got Anella's side, but missed.

"YOU MISSED ME, TRY AGAIN!" Anella shouted at Caliga and waved her sword again. She danced in front of the dragon with a mischievous grin on her face. Angered, Caliga roared so loud that the walls in the room shook.

While Anella distracted Caliga, Hiccup was running like his life depended on it. He saw a door across the room and ran to that. Except when he pulled the doorknob, the door wouldn't budge. It was locked.

"ANELLA! THE DOOR IS LOCKED!" Hiccup cried in her direction.

"PICK THE LOCK OR FIND A KEY IN THIS ROOM!" She yelled back over the loud roaring of the Mistbreath. Now, Caliga was chasing Anella around the room. But Anella kept dodging every snap of the dragon's jaws.

Helplessly, Hiccup glanced around the room. _A key, a key. _ He mumbled in his head. There were no tables or drawers in the room. There was nothing hanging from the ceiling either. But there was a carpet on the other side of the room. It was the carpet that Caliga slept on.

Running over to the carpet, Hiccup turned to see Caliga open her mouth and this time try to let out her sleeping misty fumes. But Anella slashed the sword at the dragon's mouth and prevented the dragons from opening its mouth. The dragon stopped for a minute to shake the blood of its muzzle and swipe the cut clean with its scaly paw.

The carpet was huge and Hiccup began to roll it to see if there was anything under it. By the time he rolled it up, Caliga was charging at him. She looked angry that Hiccup touched her carpet.

"You better run, viking." Caliga snarled and was getting closer at Hiccup. She bared her teeth at him and Hiccup saw how big they were.

_So the key isn't under the carpet. There probably isn't a key in this room; I'll have to pick the lock._ Hiccup thought and felt Anella shove him out of the way, before he became the dragon's dinner.

But suddenly he saw it.

A silver key hung from Caliga's neck on a silver chain. No wonder he didn't see it before. It blended in with the silver color of the dragon.

Now he and Anella had to figure out a way to get the key without being eaten. He had to open that door and rescue his friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Strange

**Author's Note: Today was probably the hottest, most beautiful days of the year (so far)! I cannot wait for summer, especially after all the cold and snow. But enough about that… Here we go! Another chapter!**

The Mistbreath dragon was edging closer to Hiccup, with her long tail lashing angrily back and forth. Caliga had an evil glare in her blue eyes and as she crept closer to Hiccup, he saw that her teeth weren't all that white. They were more silvery. Fear was rippling through his body and for once he actually felt really, really scared of a dragon. He imagined being bitten by those teeth and shivered.

"Anella! Where are you?" Hiccup shouted and felt himself slam into a wall. _That's it. Wall. Yes, nowhere to go. _Hiccup thought.

"I'm coming!" Anella hollered back from somewhere in the room.

"Hurry!" Hiccup whimpered like a kitten and held his dagger tightly in his hands.

If the dragon lunged at him, he'll strike. But what could his puny dagger do to such a beast? Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiccup just stood there. He waited for Caliga's fishy breath to hit him in the face and for her to gobble him up. But he waited and nothing seemed to happen.

Carefully, Hiccup opened one eye and saw Caliga opening up her mouth at him. Gasping, Hiccup crouched down to the ground and covered his head with hands. But when he heard a loud cry, he opened both eyes and lifted his head. A long rope fell through the air and landed in a loop around Caliga's neck. There was a heaving tug, and Caliga's was pulled back; choking.

There was another cry and Anella flew through the air with the rope swinging over her head. She lashed it out and it hit the dragon on the jaw. When the rope wrapped loosely around the dragon's muzzle, Anella swung downward and holding on to the rope she swung around the dragon's jaw. The rope tightened around the dragon's mouth and kept it tightly shut. She swung off the rope and landed steadily on the ground. In a flash, she ran to the rope that was tied around Caliga's neck and made sure it wasn't choking her too much; before she ran off to tie the other end to a locked doorknob, on the other side of the room.

"There! And now I will need this." Anella walked over to the dragon's neck and snatched the key that hung from the string. The string vanished in thin air and the key glowed in Anella's hand.

Caliga tried to growl, but her mouth was tied shut. She tried to slash out at Anella with her claws, but the rope around her neck held her back, and Anella managed to run over to Hiccup.

"Are you okay, Hiccup?" Anella knelt down beside him and touched his forehead.

"Fine, just a bit shaken." Hiccup sighed and Anella helped him to his feet. He quickly slipped his dagger into his pocket, once he was stable on his feet.

Anella took his hand and led him to the other locked door. The room had two doors. One to which Caliga was tied too, and the other was the one Hiccup had tried to open up earlier. Smiling to herself, Anella slipped the key through the keyhole and the door swung open.

This time they entered another room similar to the one Hiccup first woke up in. It was cold, and mould covered the walls. There were a couple of torches here on the walls, so the room was pretty well light up. The floor was covered in straw and the place stank. _It's probably the straw or the mould. Or both._ Hiccup wrinkled his nose.

"HICCUP!" came a shriek and he saw glanced around the room and saw Astrid running at him. She threw his arms around him and squeezed him into a tight hug. Next to him, Hiccup saw Anella look down at the floor. She looked jealous, but hurt too.

"Hiccup! You're alive!" came another cry.

Astrid let go off Hiccup and they both turned to see Snotlout running over with Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. All had faces full of relief. Soon everyone was tackling Hiccup into a group hug. Once they let go of him, Hiccup glanced around the room. He expected Toothless to jump out at him and scare him half to death, but the Night Fury didn't come out. Neither did Fireworm or any of the other dragons.

"Where are the dragons?" Hiccup demanded.

"We don't know." Ruffnut shook her head.

"I might know." Anella spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh! Uh, guys, this is Anella. Anella these are my friends: Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She helped me escape out of the dungeon I sat in and helped find you." Hiccup explained.

"Hi!" the twins said at the same time.

"Hey, I said it first!" Ruffnut snapped at her brother.

"No! I did!" Tuffnut snapped back.

"Well, I'll shake her hand, FIRST!" Ruffnut shoved her brother out of the way.

Immediately, Ruffnut stepped up in front of Anella and held out her hand. But before Anella could outstretch hers, Tuffnut came in and butted his sister out of the way. Then he held out his hand and Anella managed to shake it. Tuffnut shook it eagerly and looked down at his sister as he did so. Rolling her eyes, Ruffnut got to her feet.

"So where are the dragons?" Astrid said from where she stood between Hiccup and Snotlout. Raising an eyebrow at Anella, she folded her arms over her chest. Gulping, Hiccup wondered if Astrid liked Anella at all. _Anella probably doesn't like Astrid very much._ Hiccup thought miserably and remembered Anella's fallen face, when Astrid had hugged him.

_But I barely know Anella and she barely knows me, so it's not like she could like me so much already! _ Hiccup sighed.

"Follow me." Anella replied and motioned for everyone to follow her. She began to walk the room and slowly everyone began to follow her. Hiccup hurried to catch with her, so he could walk alongside her. It was time he found out a little more about Anella.

All he knew was that she was really good at using a sword, was good at landing on the ground from high places and had probably passed dragon training with flying colors. But everything else was a dark cloud that hung over her. He needed to clear things up a bit and maybe ask her about her background and where she came from. She might even know about the vibrations or soundless roar that was heard in Berk.

But Anella ended up starting the conversation by asking a question. She seemed a little nervous when asking him.

"Is Astrid your girlfriend?" she asked nervously and looked ahead, instead of having to look at Hiccup.

"Well… I really don't know. At what point is she really considered as my girlfriend? Uh, I guess you could say it's complicated." Hiccup stuttered and didn't dare to glance at Anella either. He was turning red with embarrassment and she was too.

"Okay. I was just asking." Anella bit her lip. This was when Hiccup figured this would be an awkward time to ask Anella about her background. Maybe later, when they weren't so awkward around each other.

They walked down the room and Hiccup saw another wall ahead. Everyone stopped and stared at the wall. Astrid opened her mouth to demand what they were supposed to do know, but shut it when Anella approached the wall and began to tap it in certain places.

Suddenly the wall in front of them began to glow a light blue glow. The mould covered stones began to move apart and a great cloud of dust appeared. It was as if these stones haven't been moved in a very long time. Hiccup then corrected that and told himself that stones walls aren't supposed to move at all. The cloud settled and Hiccup saw a dark, long tunnel ahead.

All of a sudden the room they stood in seemed much warmer, from the soft heat of the torches. The tunnel was blasting cold air at them. The cold air smelled funny and Hiccup knew it wasn't in a good way. The smell wasn't too familiar, but he knew what it was. It smelled like rotten fish and like something else rotting.

The rest of the tunnel looked horrible enough. There was utter silence coming from it. No dripping water, no stones falling, no rats scuttling on the ground and between cracks. Even the cold wind that came at them didn't whistle. It was just dead silent.

Dead silence wasn't a good thing.

"Do we have to go through there?" Fishlegs whimpered behind Anella.

"Yes." She nodded and unsheathed her sword. Just in case something sprang out at them.

"Isn't there a shortcut or something?" Snotlout spoke up from beside Fishlegs. He was whimpering like a baby. Hiccup couldn't believe it. Those two were hardly ever scared, and here they were afraid of a dark tunnel.

For once Hiccup agreed with them. This tunnel was too quiet. And creepy.

"No. There isn't." Anella shook her head and looked back at them with serious glares.

"How come Anella and I aren't afraid of the stupid tunnel? You are going to be strong, big vikings one and will probably face things worse than this tunnel! And isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You, boys, should be marching in and Anella and I should be the whimpering ones! I want you all marching in there, right now!" Astrid told them in a stern voice, she had used often and Anella nodded and helped by glaring at the group of guys. Ruffnut looked over at Anella and Astrid and edged over to stand next to them. She hated that she was constantly stuck with the guys.

"What happened to 'ladies first'?" Snotlout grumbled and snatched one of the torches off the walls and headed off into the tunnel.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut followed him. Hiccup was stuck walking with Anella again. Astrid walked behind him with Ruffnut. They started off into the tunnel and the coldness filled them up instantly. Once everyone was in the tunnel, the wall that served as their entrance made a groaning noise and sealed shut.

Darkness filled the tunnel and Snotlout held up his torch higher. They began their walk down the tunnel. With each step, Hiccup would glance around. The tunnel was really strange. The walls were smooth and didn't have a single scratch on them. But as they walked, something smoky wrapped around their legs.

"Is that the sleeping fog?" Hiccup hissed to Anella.

"First of all it's called the sleeping mist and second of all, this tunnel is sealed away from the village and Caliga. So I hope that answers your question." She told him and he saw that she seemed really distracted.

From time to time, she kept on glancing around with her eyes widened. Then she squinted her eyes.

"Turn left." She replied loudly.

Snotlout turned left and Anella closed her eyes as they all walked along a new tunnel. This time the walls were a deep purple and set off a strange purple glow. The floor was covered in a purple glow and the tunnel was a silent as the previous one.

"Fall." Anella then replied.

"Huh?" Snotlout stopped walking and turned around to shine the torch at Anella.

Except that she wasn't there anymore. Hiccup jumped back when he saw that she wasn't there anymore. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

"Just take a step and fall." Anella's voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Where are you?" Snotlout wailed and shone the torch crazily around.

"You heard her! Keep walking and fall!" Astrid shouted from the back of the group.

Nodding, Snotlout took a step forward and suddenly he disappeared into the floor. Fishlegs vanished too. When it was Hiccup's turn, he came up to where Fishlegs just stood a second ago. The floor vanished from under him and he felt himself tumbling through the cold air.

_Anella seems a little strange. I need to find out more about her, before she surprises us anymore._ Hiccup told himself as he fell through the air.

With a thud he landed on something scaly below.


	9. Chapter 9: Stuck in a blizzard

**A/N: Began to read book two of the HTTYD series. I'll be done that soon. And sorry of I take long to update this story. **

The moment Hiccup landed on something scaly, he instantly assumed it was a dragon. He jut hoped it wasn't another Mistbreath or something like that. But when the room became bright with light, he saw that is was Toothless. Toothless smiled widely at him and Hiccup sighed with relief.

"Well you found your dragons, now we must get out of here." Anella replied from the other side of the room. She held a torch in her hand. Puzzled, Hiccup wondered where she got the torch from and how she lit up all the burnt out torches around the room.

"So, how'd you and the other dragons get down here?" Hiccup asked Toothless and slid off his back and onto the ground.

"I dunno. We just woke up here." Toothless blinked down at Hiccup in confusion.

"Hiccup and Toothless, LET'S GO!" Anella called to him and he turned to see that everyone along with their dragons, were standing around Anella.

Hiccup saw that even Goldsmoke; who had blacked out in the Marketplace, was hobbling next to Astrid. All the dragons looked okay and wide awake.

Toothless just smiled and nudged Hiccup to walk along. They came over to the rest of the group and Anella showed them to a stone door. The door was the same color as the wall (mouldish gray), but had a round stone doorknob sticking out. When Anella opened the door and it creaked open, fresh air blasted at the group.

They stepped out and saw that they were still on the island, except this time on the other side. They had actually made it across Siesta Island and the village. The dragons began to cry out happily and instantly stretched out their wings, as soon as a soft breeze blew past them. Anella stepped out to the shore of the island and beamed. The other vikings saw their boat docked right there.

"Hold on! How did our boat make it here?" Snotlout demanded at Anella.

She turned and her green eyes twinkled at Snotlout.

"I don't know." She shrugged, but kept a playful smile on her lips. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. It was likely that she knew. But Hiccup didn't say anything. He called for Toothless to follow him onto the boat. The other vikings and dragons followed close behind. Only Anella stood at shore, watching them with longing eyes. When Hiccup met her eyes, she glanced at him hopefully.

"Aren't you coming?" Hiccup asked her.

Biting her lip, Anella glanced at the smiling faces of Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. She finally looked at Astrid and Astrid just crossed her arms over her chest. Sighing, she shrugged.

"I don't know…Can I?" Anella smiled weakly and everyone nodded at her. Even Astrid ended up nodding.

Beaming, Anella ran to the boat and swung her legs over the side. She didn't even care that she didn't have a seat to sit in. Instead, she sat down with the dragons and smiled up at Toothless. He smiled back to show that she was welcome to sit with the dragons. Even Fireworm came up on Anella's other side and Anella patted the dragon on the head. Bronzespark/Lightningflight sat down behind her and each rested a head on Anella's shoulders. Goldsmoke seated herself next to Fireworm. Anella smiled at them and even Greenfang came up beside Toothless and tried to smile warmly at Anella.

"They like you a lot." Hiccup told her and began to row the boat along with the others.

"I guess." She just smiled and watched everyone row.

"Do you speak Dragonese?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yep." She blushed and Hiccup was relieved that now he knew another person who spoke the language.

As he rowed his oar back and forth, back and forth, he listened to Anella as she began to tell a story to the dragons; who watched and listened attentively. He could tell she was making the story up on the spot, because he had never heard anything like it. She told stories of brave dragons and vikings and didn't forget to include Night Furies, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, and Hideous Zipplebacks in her story to please her audience.

"Was the Monstrous Nightmare the strongest of the group?" Fireworm asked in the middle of the story.

"I bet the Night Fury was stronger." Toothless muttered under his breath. Shooting him a glare, Fireworm seemed to hear what he was saying.

He and Fireworm were enemies once again. It was like that whole scene in the Marketplace had never happened. But Toothless didn't really care; he knew that she'd start hating him sooner or later anyway. All he hoped was for Fireworm not to get too much on his nerves and he'll be fine.

"Both were strong." Anella told them and Fireworm narrowed her eyes. Then she glanced at Toothless, but he just raised both eyebrows at her and she grumbled something under her breath and looked away.

xxx

When the boat had left the boundaries of Siesta Island, it was snowing again. It was winter just like it had been and everyone began to miss the warmth of Siesta Island. The problem was that it wasn't light snow either. The snow danced with the howling wind and made it hard to see the ocean ahead of them. The cold was bitter and stung at the warm faces of the people on the boat. A blizzard was on its way.

The dragons had curled up under their wings and Toothless even took Anella under his wing, since she didn't have any winter clothing. Everyone else was huddled in the clothing that they had and constantly had to stop rowing, so they could blow onto their hands. After an hour of rowing, Hiccup looked down at his hands. They were blue from the cold and he couldn't even feel them. Shivering, he stuck his hands under his overcoat and saw that everyone was doing the same, except for Astrid and Ruffnut; who had fur coats. They had warm pockets and hoods on their coats.

"W-we must f-find sh-shelter." Fishlegs replied with his teeth chattering.

"M-maybe we c-could h-huddle under our dr-dragon's wings, l-like Anella." Snotlout suggested and glanced at the dragons.

"My d-dragon's w-wings aren't b-big enough." Fishlegs hissed and Snotlout squinted at him through the snow that made it hard to see.

No one said anything. They just stopped rowing entirely and huddled in their seats. Finally Hiccup got up and went over to Toothless. He sat down next to Toothless and noticed the heat radiating from Toothless. Instantly he felt much warmer. Toothless peeked from under his wing. He raised an eyebrow at shivering Hiccup, but didn't say anything.

Seeing what Hiccup was doing, everyone else raced toward to their dragons and huddled next them. The dragons just stared at their masters, as if they were crazy. No one cared. As long as they were warm, it was fine. While they sat there, Hiccup saw Astrid came over and sat down beside him.

"Goldsmoke k-keeps on shooting m-me dirty l-looks, f-for some r-reason. So d-don't m-mind me." Astrid huffed and her breath came out in small fog. She huddled next to Hiccup and he turned red with embarrassment.

"That's fine." He muttered and stared straight ahead, so he didn't have to look at Astrid.

The wind began to blow harder and Hiccup even saw that the boat's mast began to shake. If that ripped off, it wouldn't be too bad. As long as they didn't lose the oars, they were okay. But he saw that the oars began to tremble, from where they were attached to the side of the boat.

Suddenly the wind began to lash out on the boat harder than ever and Hiccup felt the boat rock back and forth dangerously. If they tipped, they'd probably all die. The water was freezing and could probably freeze someone to death in a second. Then that would be the end of their quest.

_Maybe this was how Quess failed to return home. A giant storm hit his ship, turned it over and he drowned. Unless he traveled in the winter and just froze. _Hiccup thought to himself and watched in horror as the tied up sail ripped off the mast and disappeared into the blizzard. _Not the oars, not the oars._ He pleaded to himself.

Unfortunately, he moment he had thought of the oars, the wind blew harder and slashed the oars out from the side of the boat. Once the oars were gone, Hiccup knew they were doomed. They couldn't fly right now, because of the sky conditions and they couldn't row either.

"Great. W-what do w-we d-do now?" Astrid demanded as if reading Hiccup's mind about the loss of the oars. She glared at the spot on the boat, where the oars previously were and then looked at Hiccup.

Slowly, he turned his head to glance at her and saw that her gray eyes were filled worry. She looked away and leaned her head on his shoulder. Knowing how awkward he'd feel, Hiccup put an arm around Astrid's shoulders to keep her warmer. A soft smile appeared on her face and she closed her eyes.

The dragons were getting tired too, so most of them began to fall asleep. This worried Hiccup. The dragons will become stone cold once they fell asleep and then there won't be any more heat coming from them. Toothless was already becoming colder and colder. Soon, Anella come out from under Toothless's wing and started to shiver. She sat on Hiccup's other side and huddled close to him.

"H-he's a-asleep." Anella replied with her teeth chattering loudly.

"I k-know." Hiccup nodded.

Now he really felt awkward. Astrid was sleeping on one of his shoulders and Anella on the other. So he put his other arm around Anella too and realized that she was shivering harder than she should.

"Toothless!" Hiccup prodded his dragon.

"Huh?" Toothless looked up sleepily and blinked at Hiccup.

"Were you sleeping?" Hiccup frowned at him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Hiccup." Toothless yawned and instantly warmth began to return.

When Hiccup felt warm again, he removed his arms from around Astrid and Anella and plunged them under his overcoat again. Toothless breathed in a deep sigh and let his yellowish-green eyes scan through the blizzard. He was hoping to see some kind of form of land. Anything, really.

Then Toothless glanced at his fellow dragons friends. Fireworm was snoring loudly and Snotlout sat with chattering teeth next to her. Smirking, Toothless reminded himself to tease Fireworm later about her loud snoring. Greenfang was talking to Bronzespark. Lightningflight was fast asleep. Toothless wondered what happened when one head of the Zippleback was asleep and the other was wide awake. Was one side just warmer than the other? Quietly he asked Hiccup.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. It didn't say in the Dragon Manual, but we'll ask them later." Hiccup answered and Toothless nodded—satisfied.

"I'm hungry." Suddenly Toothless told Hiccup after a few silent minutes.

Groaning, Hiccup turned around to glare at Toothless. But Toothless just stared back at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Toothless, I don't have any food. We are stuck in the middle of a raging blizzard and you ask me for food. Where am I supposed to get it?" Hiccup hissed, careful not to wake Astrid and Anella.

"But my stomach is grumbling." Toothless whined and laid his head fins back. His wide, innocent eyes bore right into Hiccup, as if Hiccup would end up giving him food.

"Toothless! I don't have food!" Hiccup cried.

"Fine." Toothless grumbled and lay his head under his wing and immediately fell asleep. The warmth rushed out from his body once again, and the cold replaced it.

Hiccup knew that Toothless would only wake up if Hiccup offered him some food. But he had none, so he'd have to sit in the cold for a few hours, until the blizzard died down.


	10. Chapter 10: In the snow

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. Sorry =(**

The wind had stopped blowing and it had stopped snowing too, when Hiccup woke up. The blizzard was over, but the air was still cold as it had been. Their boat wasn't moving either. It was bumping repeatedly against something hard.

Stretching his arms, Hiccup yawned and glanced around at everyone else. The dragons were still sleeping. Only Toothless lay there with open eyes. He was just staring into the distance. When he heard Hiccup yawn, Toothless turned his head and fixed his yellow eyes on Hiccup. But he didn't say anything. Just blinked at Hiccup and rested his head down once again. Meanwhile, Hiccup glanced down at Astrid and Anella; who were fast asleep on either side of him. Careful not to wake them, he got up and went to see what the boat was bumping against.

It turned out to be the shore of another island. Except this time, the island seemed so big that they couldn't row the boat around it. They will have to abandon the boat here and go on, on foot. This worried Hiccup. Stoick had said to only abandon the ship when some giant storm hit them. _Was the storm that hit us last night, the one dad was talking about? The blizzard?_ He thought in confusion and went to check his map inside his basket.

Hiccup located Siesta Island on the map, but couldn't really see where they were now. Frowning, he pulled the wooden compass out of his basket and laid it in his palm. The needle pointed northwest. They were supposed to be heading west.

"'Morning, Hiccup." Came a sleepy voice behind him. Spinning around, Hiccup saw that it was only Astrid. Anella was still asleep.

"Good morning." Hiccup smiled at her.

"So are we going the right way?" Astrid looked over his shoulder.

"Not quite. We need to head a bit south. The blizzard carried the boat northward."Hiccup explained to her and let her see the map. She nodded and then pointed at a large island somewhere closer to the top left corner of the map.

"We are here." she smiled and Hiccup brought the map closer to his face to see the name of the large island.

The island was bigger than the Isle of Berk and defiantly bigger than Siesta Island. There was no way the boat could go around it. Not only was it too big, but there were jagged rocks sticking out of the water, all around the island. The map had the word 'CAUTION!' written all over the rocks. Then the island's name was Flare & Flurry Island. There were also two villages on this island. The map didn't state the names of the villages, but Hiccup hoped they weren't cursed or dangerous like Siesta Village.

"I think we should wake everyone and head out to one of the villages for something to eat. I don't remember the last time we ate!" Astrid clutched her stomach as it growled hungrily.

"Okay." Hiccup agreed and went to wake Anella and tell Toothless that they were on the move.

Gently, Hiccup nudged Anella's shoulder. She mumbled something in her sleep, but managed to open her eyes and blink up at Hiccup. He told her to get up, and came over to Toothless. The Night Fury lay there with his chin rested on his paws. When Hiccup called his name, Toothless glanced quietly at Hiccup.

"What?" he sighed.

"We came to an island with two villages. There might be food there." Hiccup grinned at the dragon, hoping he'd get up because he had mentioned the word 'food'

"Food? Oooh, I coming!" Toothless jumped up immediately and hurtled past Hiccup to the side of the boat to wait for everyone.

Astrid had roused everyone else and seemed to tell everyone about the possible food in the villages, because in less than 10 seconds everyone was standing next to Toothless. Anella didn't really seem to care. She just trudged slowly over to the group. Her eyes were half way closed, so she was probably still somewhere in dream land.

"Okay, let's go." Hiccup ordered everyone off the boat. He asked Toothless to carry Anella, since she was falling asleep again.

They clambered out of the boat and stepped onto shore with their baskets on their backs. It was a rocky shore, but a few feet away the there was snowy ground. The dragons instantly bounded off to the snow. Only Toothless walked beside Hiccup, carrying Anella and making sure she didn't fall off.

Once they reached the snow, everyone noticed that it wasn't 'fluffy' snow. It was more of the 'wet and sticky' snow that soaked your fur boots and almost reached your knees. Now Hiccup blamed himself for not remembering to pack snowshoes.

"Hey Toothless! Bet you can't catch me!" Goldsmoke called to him.

Frowning, Toothless turned to glance at Anella on his back. Then he looked at Hiccup. Sighing, Hiccup came over to Toothless's side and pulled Anella off his back. Her eyes fluttered open and her face turned red with embarrassment, when she realized Hiccup was holding her in his arms. Turning red too, Hiccup set her on the snow and she muttered a thank you at him.

The moment Anella was off Toothless's back, Toothless raced over to the dragons and began to chase Goldsmoke. The Deadly Nadder grinned and raced away. Greenfang and Bronzespark/Lightningflight joined in and began to chase Goldsmoke as well. Fireworm watched with her wide orange eyes. Then she narrowed them and dashed off after Toothless.

"Is that the fastest you could run?" she sneered at him and ran a bit ahead of him.

"Maybe not, but I'm better at catching. That would make me a better hunter than you." Toothless stuck his tongue out at Fireworm and caught Goldsmoke before Fireworm could.

"No way, Fury. I'm the best hunter you've ever seen." She puffed out her chest and bounded off after a fat rabbit. Toothless abandoned the game of chase and raced after the rabbit as well.

The fat rabbit noticed he was being chased by two dragons and twitched his nose, before running off as fast as his long legs could take him. Fireworm saw that Toothless was gaining on her and shoved him out of the way. He rolled away and got up to see Fireworm already standing there with the rabbit between her teeth. Toothless bristled with anger. He couldn't stand it when Fireworm was better than him at something.

"You know if you eat that rabbit, you'll probably become fatter than you are now. I think you should stick to the herring diet instead." Toothless smirked at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Fireworm roared and the moment she opened her mouth to speak, the rabbit fell out and hopped away with the remaining strength it had.

Toothless began to laugh and Fireworm just sat there with her scales turning even redder than they were. Then she pounced on Toothless and the two wrestled in the snow. Toothless managed to give her a couple of nasty scratches on her face and she gave him a bruised eye. When he swatted her away, she flew back a few feet and then charged at Toothless with sharp claws.

_SPLAT!_

Hiccup had been so busy watching the dragons, that he didn't even see who had thrown the snowball at the side of his face. Quickly he spun around to see Astrid holding another snowball and smirking at him.

"Snowball fight! Girls vs. Boys!" Tuffnut hollered, made a quick snowball and threw it at Ruffnut. It hit her square in the face

"Not fair! There are only three of us and four of you!" Ruffnut cried at her brother; who was too busy laughing. Clenching her teeth she threw a snowball at Tuffnut, but he ducked and it hit Snotlout.

"HEY!" Snotlout shouted and hurtled a big snowball right at Ruffnut. It hit her hair and she threw one that flew past Snotlout and hit Fishlegs.

Hiccup made a snowball and threw it at Anella. Now that she was wide awake, she was much more alert and ducked as Hiccup's snowball flew by. Then Astrid came over to Anella and told her something. Both girls nodded and each made a big snowball. At the same time, they threw their snowballs at Hiccup. He screamed and ran off.

Except Astrid and Anella weren't ready to give up yet. They picked up more snow and raced after Hiccup, throwing it as they ran. He ran over to where the dragons were playing in the snow and ran past Fireworm and Toothless; who were still fighting. Anella threw a snowball and Hiccup hid behind Fireworm. The snowball soared through the sky and landed on Fireworm. The dragon whirled around to glare at Anella. Meanwhile, Toothless getting his chance at laughing at Fireworm while he could.

"Sorry!" Anella called in dragonese to Fireworm; who just snorted and turned to Toothless.

Hiccup didn't know how long the snowball fight lasted, but it stopped when everyone heard a horn blow. Someone from one of the villages was coming.


	11. Chapter 11: Frostbite Village

**A/N: Okay if anyone out there hasn't read the HTTYD books, I recommend you do. I just finished book 4 before writing this chapter and I'm completely in love with the series =D**

Over the hill, there appeared a group of vikings. They all wore giant fur coats that were light blue and white. Their helmets were light blue with white horns and white stones covering the rims. One of them stood in front of the group. He had a long brown beard and Hiccup instantly thought of Stoick. The viking also had a long, thick silver pole in his hand that had feathers tied to the top of the pole. The pole was as tall as the guy himself. Hiccup figured this guy must be the Chief of the tribe and leader of one of the villages.

The group of vikings marched down the hill and came over to Hiccup's group. The Chief had a serious, stern look in his eyes as he glared down at them.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Chief demanded in a booming voice and surveyed at Hiccup's group with his pole.

"We are viking from Berk." Hiccup's voice quivered and he glanced up at the Chief.

"Berk? Hmmm, yes I know of Berk. WELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he demanded again.

"We are on a quest to find a soundless roar. Have you heard it, sir?" Hiccup asked him and watched the vikings behind the Chief start to whisper things.

"What soundless roar are you talking about, boy? What we heard was The Great and Almighty Vibration. We believe it came from the Snow Gods." The Chief raised his giant hand to the sky and the viking behind the Chief cheered.

_The Great and Almighty Vibration? Same thing! And what nonsense are they talking about, about these 'Snow Gods'?_ Hiccup blinked and turned to glance at his group. They all looked as confused. Only Anella seemed to be following along with every word. She was nodding at the Chief's words with a smile. _Please don't tell me she believes in these Snow Gods too?_ Hiccup glanced at her.

"Well, come along with us, vikings and dragons of Berk! You must be freezing out here!" the Chief waved his great hand at the group and motioned for them to follow along.

Grateful that they were going to be brought to warmth and maybe fed, everyone followed after the group. They walked over the snowy hill these vikings just appeared over and once they stood on top of it, everyone gasped. Even the dragons looked amazed.

Below was a large village. The whole village was surrounded by a tall wall. There were many of the log houses in the village and each had snow-covered roofs and smoke piping out of the chimneys. In the center of the village there was a giant house made completely out of fogged up ice. Hiccup figured that this could be the Chief's house or some kind of meeting place, just like they had the Main House back at home. Then there were winding paths around the houses and a road cutting through the whole village from one side of the village to the other. Vikings roamed around doing their jobs. Young vikings ran around chasing each other. What Hiccup didn't see were any dragons. But then not all villages in the world had dragons.

The Chief and his group led them down the hill and to the Main Gates of the villages. At the gates stood two huge guards with spears so sharp, they looked like they could poke through almost anything. When the guards saw the Chief and his group, they bowed. When they saw the Hiccup and his viking group they nodded. But once they took one glance at the dragons, their faces went pale with fright.

"What you never saw a dragon before?" Hiccup asked as he passed the guards.

"Not THAT big!" one of the guards shook and held his spear close to himself as Toothless passed by.

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup wondered how these guards would react if they had been able to see the Green Death. They'd probably die of fear.

The tall blue gates opened up and the Chief surveyed his hand over the village.

"WELCOME TO FROSTBITE VILLAGE!" he thundered and smiling, led the group through the village.

As everyone walked through the village, every viking of the village stopped to stare. Most of them were staring at the dragons. Some of the younger vikings weren't afraid at all. They just grinned from ear to ear and watched as they passed by in amazement. Toothless tried to smile at some of the children and they waved at him happily.

"I bet if they have dragons here, they must be really small." Astrid told Hiccup as she came to walk alongside him.

"Or they don't have them at all." Hiccup muttered back.

"Whatcha talking about?" came a voice from behind and Anella appeared between Astrid and Hiccup.

"The dragons this village has." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Well they do." Anella smiled back.

"What kind?" Astrid demanded.

"Oh, you'll see!" Anella grinned and fell a little behind to talk with Fishlegs.

They walked down the main road of the village and finally came to the fogged ice house. Except now they stood in front of it, it didn't seem so much like a house. It was more of a ice palace. The palace towered up high and stretched out quite long in length. The outer walls of the palace were made of fogged up ice and the windows were clear. The door was made of millions of pieces of painted ice. The Chief opened it up and began to let everyone in. Of course he didn't let the dragons in.

"Where are they going?" Snotlout asked as he watched one of the guards throw a rope over Fireworm and tie her muzzle so that she wouldn't snap. Then they threw chains over her body—mainly over her wings, so that she couldn't fly away. After, the same was done to the rest of the dragons and then they were all hauled away.

"Don't worry. They'll be taken care of." The Chief reassured him and walked into the palace.

Before Hiccup walked through the palace doors, he caught Toothless's eye. The Night Fury's eyes were full of terror as the chains were thrown over his wings. Something about this didn't feel right. Toothless let out a cry, before a rope was tightened around his jaw. Horrified, Hiccup watched. He had to stop this. They were hurting the dragons like that.

"Hiccup, c'mon!" Astrid pulled on his sleeve.

Giving one last look at Toothless, Hiccup followed Astrid into the palace. The door shut behind him and he turned to find himself in a huge room. The only thing made of ice here were the walls. The floor was made of wood and so was the furniture. Just like in a normal house. Only giant pillars that supported the ceiling were made of stone. The middle of the room was empty. To the left side of the room was a big round wooden table and more than a dozen chairs around it. To the right side was a giant ice case that contained a long gold pole, similar to the one the Chief had. Across the room was a staircase leading to another floor upstairs. The Chief hollered something out and a couple of vikings appeared out of nowhere.

He told them to get a table ready. At the thought of food, Hiccup's stomach grumbled. All around he heard the same grumbles coming from his friends. Everyone was starving. _What about Toothless? The dragons were famished! Will they be fed?_ Hiccup thought worriedly and watched the vikings that the Chief just talked to, disappear upstairs.

"What is this pole?" Hiccup heard Tuffnut asked the Chief. Ruffnut stood next to her brother nodding.

"Oh that is the pole I stole from the Chief of Flame Village. Flame Village is the other village on this island. They are the village of fire. The vikings there have powers dealing with fire. They can walk through fire and touch fire without getting burnt or hurt. They have really powerful dragons there that can spew out really powerful flames. This pole we stole from them in a battle once. The pole can shoot out fire if held by the Chief or Heir of Flame Village. I tried holding it, but I almost burnt my arm off." The Chief explained to the twins.

Hiccup couldn't help but listening. This whole Flame Village sounded really cool. Right after they left this village, maybe they could visit that village. That is, if they were let into the village. But what Hiccup really wanted, was to see these dragons that lived in Flame Village.

"Sir? How does this palace not melt from the heat of the torches?" Fishlegs suddenly asked and pointed to a couple of the torches that were nailed to the stone pillars instead of the ice walls.

"They never will, lad." The Chief beamed and stamped his pole heavily against the floor of the palace.

All of a sudden a strong freezing wind blew from under the pole and circled around the room. The wind was a glowing white color and Hiccup saw that the wind was made up of millions and millions tiny snowflakes. The wind blew the snowflakes around the room and they stuck to the ice walls. That was why the ice walls were fogged up. There were tiny snowflakes stuck to it. The Chief explained that these snowflakes weren't normal ones. They kept the walls freezing and never melted. Only if you set the whole palace on fire.

"Ah! And the food is on the table. You may sit." The Chief gestured at the table and everyone rushed to the tables.

Hiccup sat down between Astrid and Snotlout. Anella sat across from them with Fishlegs and the twins. The Chief stationed himself at the head of the table.

The table was filled with a bunch of different platters filled with different types of fish. There was no other type of meat. Just all kinds of fish in every platter and bowl. They only thing that wasn't fish was a tray of bread and a salad made of some of strange leaves and vegetables Hiccup never saw in his life.

Anella piled her plate with a bunch of the fish and a great helping of salad. Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all watched her as she took a big bite of one of the salad leaves. Her face crumpled up with disgust, but she politely swallowed it. Then she took a nibble of the fish and this time actually enjoyed it. So everyone knew not to go near the salad, but take the fish instead.

"So, vikings of Berk, about this soundless roar you heard… Why are you off to find it? No one has heard it again. There is no point to your quest." The Chief replied and took a big bite of the salad without any revolt in his face.

"Our village is suffering because of it! More than half the village got sick—and viking never get sick! Then trees disappeared! Who knows what else could have happened when we were gone?" Astrid cried out.

"I'm sure it's nothing, little girl." The Chief shook his head at her.

"Little girl? LITTLE GIRL? NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!" Astrid shouted and stood up in her seat.

"Uh, Astrid? Sit!" Hiccup grabbed her sleeve and tried to pull her down. She sat down, and Hiccup relaxed.

The Chief grabbed his goblet full of wine and took a long sip, before slamming it on the table. Then everyone continued to eat in silence. Hiccup kept on glancing at Astrid. She was fuming. But then he could tell that the Chief was too. He probably wasn't used at being shouted at. He was probably the one who shouted at people.

"I still think this whole quest is pointless." The Chief shrugged and sipped his goblet again.

Astrid snatched up her goblet full of fresh icy water and took a long sip. Hiccup noticed her brisk motions and hoped she wouldn't break out again. Anella was watching her too, nervously. In fact everyone at the table, except the Chief was watching her.

"The quicker we get out of here, the better. There's something fishy about this Chief and I did see what they did to the dragons. I didn't like that either." Astrid leaned in and whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"I know, I'm worried about the dragons too," Hiccup nodded, "but I don't see anything bad about the Chief."

"If we are let outside, I'll show you." Astrid took a bit of her fish, "Or just listen now."

Hiccup listened hard. At first he couldn't hear anything, but then he heard it.

The soundless roar. Or the way the Chief called it: The Great and Almighty Vibration. It only lasted for a few short seconds. After it stopped and all was quiet again.


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who favorited this fanfic and to the people who reviewed =)**

Something bolted through Hiccup. It had defiantly been the soundless roar. He was sure of it. But it came fast and vanished off just as quick. He felt nervous and hoped that the soundless roar hadn't done anything to this village. _What is it even doing in this village? Isn't it supposed to be a little more south?_ Hiccup wondered and finished eating the rest of his fish.

The meal was over quite soon and the Chief left right after he finished eating. He went out the front door and slammed it behind him. The table was quiet for a few minutes, until Tuffnut broke the silence.

"SO! What do we do now? I was thinking of exploring the village itself a bit." He grinned and leaned back in his chair, to prop his feet on the table.

"I'm in!" Ruffnut raised her hand.

"Me too!" Snotlout waved his hand and shoveled the some of the leftover fish from one of the platters into his mouth.

Nodding, Tuffnut removed his feet off the table and got up.

"Are you coming?" he glanced at Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid and Anella.

"No we'll stay." Astrid answered and side-glanced at Hiccup.

Smiling, Tuffnut motioned for Ruffnut and Snotlout to follow. They left through the front door and slammed it as they left. Wincing at the door, Anella turned away from Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs. She glanced at the table that still had platters and plates on it. In one swift motion, she hopped onto the tabletop and began to walk down the table.

Hiccup noticed what she was doing and his eyes widened. Soon, Fishlegs and Astrid saw too. They all watched as Anella picked up a clean fish knife and fingered it in her hand. Then she struck in down at the tabletop and it pinned down between the teeth of a fork. Slowly, she picked it up and threw it at the Chief's wine goblet. The knife sliced its way past the goblet and missing it by a tiny bit, it flew and ran into the head of the Chief's chair.

"I don't get so many things right now." She looked back at Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup watched her as she moved away plates and lay down on her stomach, on the tabletop. She rested her chin on her palms. Her elbows rested on the tabletop and she smiled at Hiccup.

"Well have you noticed anything wrong with the Chief?" Anella narrowed her eyes.

"I did! I found it weird how he let us into his village and offered us food, without any kind of fight or anything like that. Usually a Chief protects his village from any travelers." Astrid nodded.

This was a good point. Hiccup wondered why the Chief hadn't attacked them for trespassing that hillside. Whenever some foreign travelers trespassed on Hiccup's village's territory, Stoick would chase them with an ax demanding why they were there. But this Chief had let them in and offered them good food. This was odd. Anella agreed with what Astrid had said, but then she sat up in upright position and tapped her finger on her chin.

"What about the salad? I have a feeling those weren't salad leaves." Anella bit her lip and crawled across the table to snatch one of the leaves from the salad bowl. She inspected it closely and then handed some to Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs to glance at.

When Fishlegs got his leaf, he instantly went into deep concentration. Hiccup hoped Fishlegs would figure out what these leaves were. He had read many books that Hiccup never really got the chance to read. Berk didn't own too many books, but it did own a couple. Other than two or three books on dragons and dragon training, Hiccup knew there was a book on what grew in the Berk forests and what creatures lived there (other than dragons) and maybe on the classes vikings took in school.

These leaves that Anella had handed him were dark green with purple tips. The leaves were oval shaped and were really thick. But aside from the shape and color of the leaves, Hiccup noticed that they were also glittering. Literally. The leaves had silver glitter all over. When Hiccup was about to lick it, Anella cried out.

"Hiccup! Don't lick it! They could be poisonous!" Anella's eyes widened and she waved her hand urgently at him.

"But you ate the salad and the Chief did too." Fishlegs then spoke up.

"True… But maybe the Chief had something to take the poison away." Anella pointed out and continued studying the leaf.

"Do you really think he'd go into the trouble of eating them, if he knew they were poisonous?" Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

Sighing, Anella dropped her leaves back into the salad bowl. But she didn't look ready to give up yet. Instead she grabbed the whole salad bowl and placed it in her lap. She just sat there staring at he leaves in the bowl. Then her eyes lit up, as if she was right after all. Getting up, she jumped off the tabletop and hurried over to them. She held out the salad bowl and they all looked into it.

At first Hiccup didn't really understand what he was looking at. Then he saw it. The salad hadn't been mixed. Half of the bowl had the glittering leaves, the other had normal lettuce leaves mixed in with a salad usually has. Anella explained that the side with the normal salad had been facing the Chief. The side with the glittering leaves had been facing Anella and the rest of them.

"So he is trying to poison us!" Anella grinned.

"That means that you have poison in you." Astrid told her. But Anella shrugged.

"That's fine. I can wash it out with fire." Anella replied.

"Huh?" Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs all asked at the same time. _Did Anella just say what I think she just said? Wash it out with FIRE? Is she insane?_ Hiccup thought and the image of Anella stepping into a fire and shrieking in pain came to his mind.

But all Anella did was smile. She didn't say anything.

"Plus, I think we should ask the Ice Zephyrs about the dragons." Anella kept on smiling.

Now Hiccup was totally confused. Anella was talking a string of nonsense. First she says the leaves are poisonous and said to wash herself in fire and now she's talking about 'Ice Zephyrs'. What in the world were Ice Zephyrs? Was she talking about their dragons? Apparently, Astrid was just as confused as he was. Only Fishlegs was smiling and seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Can you speak in simpler words? I don't understand anything you are talking about! What does washing yourself with fire have to do with something called 'Ice Zephyrs'?" Astrid shook her head and tried to understand what Anella had said.

"Everything. It all has to do with Flame Village. There I can wash out the poison with fire and the Ice Zephyrs might tell us why our dragons are in Flame Village." Anella explained.

Exchanging a confused glance with Hiccup, Astrid looked back at Anella.

"How do you know all this? The Ice Zephyrs, the poison in the salad, what happened to our dragons and pretty much everything! You seem to know everything!" Astrid threw her hands helplessly into the air and Anella chuckled.

But instead of answering, she shushed at them and motioned for them to follow her. They had no choice but to follow her. When she opened the front door, she waited till everyone stepped outside, before she gently shut the door. Then she led them to the outer walls of the ice palace. There, she froze and just blinked at the wall. Fishlegs had a grin on his face as if he knew what Anella was up to. Only Astrid and Hiccup had no clue what was happening. When Hiccup asked Anella what they were looking at, she pointed at the ice wall and told him to look at it closely.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hiccup stared at the wall. He felt ridiculous, but soon saw that Anella was looking at. The wall was covered with millions of small dragons. They were slightly smaller than the Terrible Terrors. They were blending in with the ice walls and Hiccup wondered if they were actually made out of ice. They were curled up into tight balls, so Hiccup couldn't really see what they looked like.

"These are The Ice Zephyrs. They know a lot of things and if you end up talking to them, make sure you're polite. They claw anyone up who's rude to them." Anella explained out loud, but in a whisper.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup knew this would be a good time to ask The Ice Zephyrs where their dragons went.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup. I would like to know where the dragons from Berk went. Where did the men haul them off to?" Hiccup replied in a clear voice in dragonese.

Several of The Ice Zephyrs blinked open their dark blue eyes and blinked at Hiccup. The moment their eyes opened, their bodies weren't blending in with the ice walls anymore. Now they were the color of clean, white snow. Their faces had sharp features with a pointed snout and angular tips around their faces. They had small sharp ears on top of their heads and then three sharp horns. One to next to each ear and one in between. Their bodies were long with long tails and tiny spikes running down their backs and tail. On their paws they had sharp claws. One of the dragons jumped of the wall and landed on Hiccup's arm. It crawled onto Hiccup's hand.

Gulping nervously, Hiccup lifted his hand to be face to face with The Ice Zephyr. The Ice Zephyr narrowed his dark blue eyes at Hiccup and let out a sigh. A cold cloud came out of his mouth and washed over Hiccup. At the same time, a cold breeze blew out of nowhere and smacked Hiccup.

"That's what they do to say hello." Anella hissed from behind Hiccup.

"I know of the dragons from Berk. They were taken away by the men of snow and brought through the gates of heat and into the village of flame and fire. You must go there to save them." The Ice Zephyr told Hiccup in dragonese.

"Thank you…?" Hiccup glanced at the small dragon, wondering he had a name.

"My name is Frozenwing. And I will come with you to the village of flame and fire. You will need my help, Hiccup." Frozenwing bowed his small head.

"Do we go now?" Hiccup glanced at Frozenwing and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The Chief might come soon. There is a reason why he wants to poison you more." Frozenwing glanced around nervously as if the Chief were to jump out of nowhere any second.

Confused, Hiccup wondered how Frozenwing knew about the poison in the salad leaves. And what was this about the Chief? Anella was worried about him and so was Frozenwing. But then Hiccup didn't know anything about Anella. What if she was born here? _Then what was she doing in Siesta Village?_ Hiccup thought. Anella was still a big question mark. She knew a lot about Siesta Village and seems to know about this village too. Plus she knows about Flame Village too. She had said she would wash herself with fire there, right? So she probably visited that village before.

Hiccup promised he'll talk to Anella later. Right now they had to go to Flame Village and find out where their dragons were. Frozenwing then explained to Hiccup that it was really hot in Flame Village and they'd have to take off their coats and overcoats. Then Hiccup told this to Fishlegs and Astrid; who didn't understand dragonese.

"Hiccup! The baskets! Where are they?" Fishlegs then cried. He wanted to drop his overcoat into his basket.

"The baskets? Oh man! Where are they?" Hiccup gasped and Frozenwing watched him closely.

"What is wrong, Hiccup?" Frozenwing asked and widened his eyes.

"We had these baskets that we carried around with different supplies. We must have forgotten them on the hill where we had the snowball fight." Hiccup explained to Frozenwing.

Nodding, Frozenwing called to his fellow Ice Zephyrs and they all opened their dark blue eyes and blinked up at Hiccup. He explained about the forgotten baskets on the hill before the village and The Ice Zephyrs all flew up and flew away to get the baskets.

It was a beautiful sight. Millions of white Ice Zephyrs fluttering off in a group. As they flew away, they looked more and more like a giant cloud passing over the village. Frozenwing was now the only Ice Zephyr. He told Hiccup that they should be off to Flame Village now.

"What about our friends who are still here?" Hiccup asked Frozenwing.

"Hiccup, don't worry they'll be fine." Anella reassured him, before Frozenwing could answer.

He hoped they wouldn't worry. But he had plenty of things to worry about. Maybe on the way to Flame Village, he could ask Frozenwing about the soundless roar. Surely the dragon knew.


	13. Chapter 13: Flame Village

**A/N: Okay in a couple of reviews you guys mentioned the Legend of the Boneknapper. I didn't know what it was. So today I found out what it was and watched it online. But no, the soundless roar isn't the Boneknapper. =)**

They left the gates of Frostbite Village. On the way they had passed Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout. Those three had decided they'd come to Flame Village too. They had said that Frostbite Village didn't really have anything interesting. There was a market, but all the food was either frozen or it was fish. Then there was a fountain, but the water was frozen so the fountain looked like a water statue of some sort. That was pretty much it. The vikings in the village were all minding their own business, so no one really paid attention to them.

Outside the gates, Frozenwing (who sat on Hiccup's shoulder) told them that instead of going up the hill, they just turned left. As they walked that direction, Hiccup noticed that the snow wasn't so deep here. It only reached his ankles, which wasn't too bad. Frozenwing had said that it never snowed or got cold in Flame Village.

"Plus, I cannot go inside the village with you. I'll have to stay outside the gates. If I go in, the heat will make me weak and I'll probably faint or die from too much heat and fire." Frozenwing replied from Hiccup's shoulder.

"Won't WE die from the fire? I mean you said the streets are covered in flames." Snotlout raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at the small dragon.

"Well… there are flames on the streets… but it's not like every single cobblestone is covered!" Frozenwing chuckled.

They walked through the snow and Hiccup began to notice that the air was becoming slightly warmer. The snow at their feet was melting slowly. He wondered exactly how hot Flame Village was if there were flames everywhere. Suddenly Hiccup felt afraid. Even if accidental fires happened at home (which he had caused by accident), he wasn't ready to experience fire everywhere. What were the houses made of? Didn't the flames ever die?

"Ahh. Do you see those red gates from where we are standing?" Frozenwing pointed his paw into the distance, where they all say red gates. From where they stood, the gates seemed really tall.

"RACE YOU GUYS!" Anella suddenly cried out and began to run off the gates ahead.

"NO FAIR!" the twins shouted at the same time and dashed off after her. Snotlout ran off with Astrid following. Hiccup stood with Fishlegs. Then Fishlegs ran off too and Hiccup followed. Of course, Hiccup and Fishlegs were good runners but not as good as the rest of the group. Hiccup had to run a little slower this time because Frozenwing was positioned on his shoulder.

Poor Frozenwing tried to fly off, but couldn't. He needed Hiccup to stop, but figured he wouldn't spoil the race and just sank his tiny claws into Hiccup's shoulder. To Hiccup it was like tiny needles pricking him. He hardly felt Frozenwing's claws. As they ran faster, Frozenwing sank his claws in deeper and by now Hiccup felt it. He took Frozenwing off his shoulder and held him in his hands as they ran. The problem was that Frozenwing was really cold. So Hiccup bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out as the coldness spread across his hands. Frozenwing curled up into a tight ball in Hiccup's hands and shut his eyes. He was getting nauseous.

"We're here, Frozenwing." Hiccup told the dragon once he stopped at the gates.

"T-Thank the g-gods we s-stopped." Frozenwing stammered as he lifted his head from where he lay in Hiccup's hands.

Shaking his head, he got up and flew out of Hiccup's hands. But he crashed to the ground instead.

"I'm okay. You guys get your dragons out of that village, get the girl to wash the poison out and get out." Frozenwing told them and crawled over to a patch of snow, which hadn't yet melted.

Nodding, they approached the gates. There were guards. Both wore viking helmets that had curled horns. At the tip of each horn there was a tiny flame. When they saw the group, one of guards shook his head.

"No Frostbite viking allowed." The first guard shook his head and drew out his sword.

Everyone took a step back. No one wanted bloodshed or any fighting. They just wanted to get into the village in peace. _Then how did those men bring our dragons into this village? They were Frostbite vikings! _Hiccup thought and glared at the guards.

"But we aren't Frostbite vikings! We are from Berk!" Astrid took a step forward and glared at the guards.

"No viking from other villages we don't know of allowed." The other guard snapped and took out his sword too.

Taking in a deep breath, Astrid came back to stand with the rest of the group. These guys weren't going to let them in. Slowly everyone looked over at Hiccup. Usually he had some plan. But he just shrugged and hung his head. Grumbling something under their breaths, everyone just looked down at the ground. Until, Anella gasped. Soon she was telling everyone about a plan she had. It was simple. Someone distracts the guards and the rest climb over the gates and get into the village.

"We'll do that!" the twins chorused at the same time. They both had large grins on their faces.

"Okay, they rest of us just move away to the left; out of sight of those two guards." Anella told them and motioned for them to follow her.

Hiccup wondered to himself why hadn't he come up with such a simple plan. He usually came up with the complicated, but clever ones. Here it was just a distract-and-get-away-with-it plan. It couldn't get any simpler than that. He watched the twins skip over to the guards. Ruffnut immediately began the conversation with one and Tuffnut with the other. They watched as the twins both began to wave their arms and point in the direction of Frostbite village. Both guards' eyes widened and suddenly one of them yelled something out and then the two guards ran off into the direction of Frostbite Village. The gates were left without guards. Just like that.

Both of the twins began to laugh. Then they motioned for the group to come over. Now with the guards gone, they didn't have to climb over anything.

"What did you guys tell them?" Snotlout cried with a grin as they surrounded the twins.

"Oh nothing! We just told them that Frostbite Village was keeping the Flame village Chief's fire pole. So they ran over to get it. I guess they care so much about it that they ran off. Plus we added in for fun that Frostbite village wants to freeze Flame village over by tonight." Ruffnut laughed.

"You didn't!" Astrid gasped. They all remembered how the Chief of Frostbite Village had kept the Flame Village fire pole in a case in his palace.

"Oh we so did! I can already see a war breaking out between the two villages by tomorrow!" Tuffnut cackled and then told them that they better get through the gates fast, before the guards came back. _If _they came back.

They came up to the gates, and Snotlout slid away the slab of stone that held the gates in place. Slowly, the gates creaked open and hot air hit them in the faces. No one gasped or dared to say anything. It was incredible. No one had ever seen a village like this one. There were houses made of stone that had been painted red, so the flames on the roofs blended in with the red stones. And it was true. The roofs of each and every house were ablaze. Some houses had fire licking the sides of the houses, so it looked like the whole house was engulfed in flames.

There were trees and some bushes growing next to the houses. The trees and bushes were green as ever, except for a flame hovering in _mid-air _over the plants. It looked creepy, but cool at the same time. The streets looked like they were scorching. There was fire burning on the sides of the streets. Sometimes the hot wind blew some of the flames and sparks landed in the middle of the street and began to turn into raging fires.

The vikings didn't even mind the fire. They would just walk right through the fire and acted like they didn't even notice. They all wore shirts with the sleeves ripped off and shorts. But they still wore fur boots and some vikings wore overcoats. Some vikings about Hiccup's age and older ran around shirtless. The helmets were all like the ones they had seen the guards wearing. Curled horns and tiny flames at the top.

Not only were there vikings roaming the streets, there were also dragons. There were a lot of Monstrous Nightmares, and a couple of Deadly Nadders and Gronckles. There were also some dragons Hiccup didn't know. Most of the Monstrous Nightmares were using their 'fire jacket tactic' and covered themselves in fire, to blend in with the fire around them. Hiccup didn't see Fireworm anywhere.

He didn't see any Night Furies or Hideous Zipplebacks either. Their dragons must have been caged up somewhere. For what reason, Hiccup didn't know.

"This place is so awesome!" Snotlout's eyes widened.

"Those people can walk through the fire!" Tuffnut exclaimed and tried to poke a small flame on the ground. But the moment he touched it, he yelped in pain and stuck his finger into his mouth.

"Watch it, smart one!" Ruffnut grabbed his hand and pulled it. He took his finger out of his mouth and showed it to her. It was red and getting a bit swollen.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Tuffnut whined.

"Oh, shut up!" Ruffnut snapped at him.

"It'll get better. Right now we must find the dragons." Anella told him.

xxx

Far from where Flare and Flurry Island was, was another island. It was closer to Berk, but still would take at least three hours to reach the island. The island wa really big and was mostly all tall stone peaks, cliffs and underground caves. The beach of the island was covered in burnt black sand and the ocean was littered with pieces of viking boats. Snow gently fell around the island and tiny snowflakes landed on the burnt ground.

Nothing had happened on this island for months. Not a single living soul moved on the island. It was strangely quiet. Much too quiet. When the soundless roar had passed through the island, something had stirred. Something big had stirred. When it had stirred it had caused a loud rumble to pass through the island and through islands around. The soundless roar had brought this dragon to get up.

When the dragon opened his eyes, he let out the loudest roar that could ever be made by a dragon. It was a hungry roar. The dragon was hungry for revenge. Its call thundered around and bounced off the rocks and peaks of the island. Some rocks actually cracked and tumbled to the ground.

The dragon's wings were ripped and one of his front legs had a couple of broken of bones in it. It opened its mouth and this time let out a flame into the sky. The flame was weak, but powerful enough to turn a viking boat into ashes.

"I call to my brothers and sisters! I call to my sons and daughters! If you hear my cries answer me. For we will find this soundless roar and with it, we shall erase vikings off the face of this earth. Answer me!" the dragon roared.

Somewhere in the distance came at least a hundred faint roars, calling back to their leader. For the Green Death has returned.


	14. Chapter 14: Staying in Blaze's house

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. Thanks for the reviews and favorites, guys =)**

Flame Village was much bigger than they thought it would be. Either they had been walking around in circles or it was really that big. But the houses seemed to stretch on forever. As they walked on, it began to get more and more crowded. Soon the street was so jam-packed that it was really easy to lose one another. Anella held Hiccup's hand, he held Astrid's, she held Fishlegs', who held Snotlout's, who held Ruffnut's, who held Tuffnut's. Anella led them through the crowd, and she seemed to know where she was going.

At one point, she turned around a corner and they came to a quiet street. There were not that much vikings wandering around here. Anella led them to a house at the end of the street.

In front of the house there was a small garden with all kinds of plants growing. Anella let go of Hiccup's hand and went to knock on the door of the house. The door was covered in wormholes and was hanging on only one hinge. The house itself looked new. Hiccup wondered why the door couldn't be replaced then.

"Yes? How can I help you?" a boy a bit older than Hiccup was opened the door. He had fiery red hair and green eyes. Wait no, his eyes were blue. Hiccup couldn't really tell. The boy's eyes kept changing from green to blue. Even his red hair changed a bit of color in the sun. When he stepped out into the sun to see who was behind Anella, orange streaks glinted in his hair. His hair was also really messy. Some strands went over his eyes and he kept trying to blow them away. The top of his head was going all over the place.

"Uh, Blaze?" Anella crossed her arms over her chest. The boy's name seemed to be Blaze. He glanced at Anella and a grin spread across his face.

"Great Thor! ANELLA!" the boy cried out and brought Anella into a bear hug.

All Hiccup could do was exchange confused glances with the rest of his group. _So is Anella from Flame Village? She really seems to know the village and whoever this guy. _Hiccup thought to himself.

"Guys, I want you to meet my older brother; Blaze." Anella replied as Blaze let go of her and waved at them with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm Hiccup, and these are my friends: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Hiccup motioned at his group and then smiled at Blaze.

"Are you guys vikings?" Blaze looked at them and his eyes widened.

"Yeah. Aren't you?" Snotlout came to stand next to Hiccup with his hands on his hips.

"No. I never got the chance. After an accident, instead of being exiled from the tribe, they let me become the village's healer." Blaze scratched the back of his head nervously and looked down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

The silence was getting uncomfortable and so then Anella broke it by telling Blaze that she needed his help. She explained to him how she needed to get rid of poison that was bubbling inside her. That's when he pricked up and smiled.

"You need a Fire Wash." He told her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Follow me. And everyone could come too." Blaze gestured for everyone to follow him.

They walked into the house and everyone was surprised how clean it was on the inside. There was a small table to the right with a single chair and to the left was a made bed. Herbs and leaves hung from the ceiling, making the whole room smell sweet. Across the room there was a battered magenta colored armchair and a small footstool. A book lay on the footstool. Not far from where the armchair was, there was a set of stairs leading upstairs.

Blaze led them upstairs. Up there, there was a hallway with a couple of doors. Each door had a number. Pressing his finger to his lips, he motioned for them to be quiet. Tip-toeing they came to the end of the hallway, where there was an open balcony. The balcony was long and wide. Instead of facing the village, it faced a giant cherry tree. In the cherry tree, there slept a silver dragon. Hiccup almost jumped back in surprise when he noticed what kind of dragon it was. It was a Mistbreath. Just like from Siesta Village.

"Come here." Blaze motioned at Anella. He told her to stand in the middle of a red circle painted on the wooden floor of the balcony. Once she stood there, he whistled a high pitch whistle with two of his fingers and the Mistbreath dragon woke up from where it slept in the cherry tree.

The dragon saw Anella standing in the painted circle and flew out of the cherry tree and settled itself on the railing of the balcony. Hiccup figured that this Mistbreath was much younger than Caliga. It was slightly smaller than a Gronckle.

"Okay, I want none of you to speak or too freak out while she goes through the procedure. Just step back and keep quiet." Blaze turned to Hiccup and his group.

No one said anything. They all stepped back into the hallway and watched by craning their necks.

When Blaze turned back to Anella, he whispered something to the dragon. A small silvery cloud escaped the Mistbreath's mouth and encircled Anella. She began to immediately yawn and her eyelids began to droop. But she didn't fall to the ground. Instead, she stood there, but asleep. Blaze thanked the Mistbreath in Dragonese and the dragon bowed its head and flew back to sleep in the cherry tree. Then Blaze began to wave his arms around in circular motions and closed his eye as he whispered some words under his breath. When he stopped, he held his hands out and a tiny flame appeared in his palms.

Kneeling down, he gently blew the flame at the red painted circle and the flame moved from his palms to the red circle. It grew and traveled around the whole circle, until it was surrounding Anella. Blaze began to do more hand motions and this time the fire wall around Anella grew as tall as her. Suddenly the fire moved off the red painted circle and engulfed Anella like a warm blanket. It danced around her and pierced ever part of her. The flames moved around Anella's body searching out the poison inside her.

"Release." Blaze suddenly said in a clear voice.

The fire let out a hiss and extinguished just like that. The flames disappeared, leaving Anella standing there looking absolutely the same. Except a green ball was floating in front of her face. Blaze came over and took the green ball. He muttered some words and the green ball vanished into thin air. Snapping his fingers, Blaze took a step back.

The moment his fingers snapped, Anella's eyes fluttered open and she stepped out of the circle. A smile appeared on her face.

"Is the poison gone?" she asked Blaze.

"Yes." He nodded and blew out a strand of hair that had gone over his eyes.

"That was SO COOL!" Tuffnut blurted out from where he stood.

"Did it hurt?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. I didn't feel a thing." Anella confessed.

"Is that all you need from me?" Blaze asked.

Anella shook her head and explained to him about how when they entered Frostbite Village, their dragons were tied up and taken away to Flame Village. She asked him where they might have taken them.

"Oh that's easy. They're at the Dragon Hall. But you'll have to go early tomorrow morning. The doors closed at least an hour ago. You guys can stay here for the rest of the day and night and then go in the morning." Blaze told them.

_Dragon Hall. That doesn't bad. As long as the dragons aren't harmed, of course… _Hiccup thought.

xxx

After a dinner of cabbage soup, everyone headed off to bed. Blaze had given them some of the rooms that were upstairs. Each room had two beds. They were meant for sick patients, but Blaze said that one night wouldn't hurt. Fishlegs shared a room with Tuffnut, Snotlout was to share with Hiccup and Blaze moved in another bed into one room, so that Astrid, Anella and Ruffnut could share. He said it was to be safe. It wasn't safe to have just one viking (from another village) sleeping in a room alone, while they are in another village. He explained that strange and scary things crept through the night, especially in Flame Village. The whole place was filled with dragons, so you never knew when a Monstorous Nightmare or something worse crept up on you.

When Snotlout closed the window in his and Hiccup's room, he kicked off his fur boots and crawled into his bed. Hiccup sat at the edge of his bed and watched a moth flutter around the candled lantern that sat on a footstool between the two beds.

"Today was a good day, even if we didn't get any closer to finding the Soundless Roar." Snotlout stretched his muscular arms out and propped them behind his head.

"Yeah. I just can't stand how this is the second time we have to find our dragons, because they were taken." Hiccup sighed and watched the moth now fly over to the window and began to tap against the window.

Getting up, Hiccup came over to the window and opened it so that the moth could fly out. When he had opened his window, he also saw that down below someone was sitting near a small bonfire. Squinting through the darkness, he saw that it was Anella. _What is she doing there? Blaze said that dragons and strange vikings lurked around at night!_ Hiccup thought to himself and decided he was going to go down to her.

Quickly, he closed the window and began to advance across the room toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Snotlout sat up.

"Outside. I'll be back." Hiccup opened the door.

"And you'll leave me alone in this room? Blaze said it was dangerous to be left alone in a room at night. _Especially _when you're from another village." Snotlout demanded.

"You'll be fine. The window is closed and I'll close the door too." Hiccup told him and left the room before Snotlout could say anything else.

After he closed the door, he walked down the dark hallway. Slowly he made his way down the stairs. They creaked loudly a couple of times and he winced. Any second now someone will wake up and see him. _Hold on a second! Blaze sleeps downstairs! _Hiccup gasped. He came to the last step and tip-toeing, he advanced across the room.

On the bed at the left side of the door, there was Blaze sleeping. He held a sharp dagger in hand, while he slept. Hiccup figured that this was probably to attack anyone who tries to break into the house. Gulping, Hiccup hoped Blaze didn't wake up when he opened up the door.

Oh great the door. Hiccup remembered how old it was and how loud it creaked. He wondered if he could sneak out another way. But all the windows were locked and shut tight. They would probably screech if opened. He came up to the door and gripped the handle. Slowly, he pulled it.

_BAM!_

The door had come off its last hinge and slammed onto the floor. Hiccup didn't even know how that happened. But that wasn't important. Holding his breath he spun around and saw Blaze was sitting up in bed and gripped the dagger close to his side. It was dark in the room, so Blaze couldn't see that it was really Hiccup. He staggered to his feet and looked over at Hiccup. All he saw was Hiccup's silhouette.

"Who are you? Get out of my house!" Blaze pointed the dagger at Hiccup.

"It's me! Hiccup!" Hiccup squeaked in a small voice and Blaze moved the dagger away.

Frowning, Blaze stepped back and came back with a lit lantern. He raised it to Hiccup's face and let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me! What are doing up at this hour?" Blaze asked and fingered his dagger.

"Anella is outside and I wanted to go to her." Hiccup told him.

Smiling, Blaze nodded, "That's fine. Go."

Thanking him, Hiccup left out the doorway.

"Oh and sorry about the door!" Hiccup called to Blaze.


	15. Chapter 15: Conversations by the fire

**A/N: Another chapter! In this chapter you'll find out some things about Anella and maybe some other things too. Please R&R =)**

As Hiccup walked around the house, he was thinking about two things. One was how in the world did that door fall? It _was _hanging on one hinge, but it was _that_ loose! Shaking his head he told himself to ask Blaze later. The second thing was: what was Anella doing out behind the house? Blaze HAD said not to wander around at night!

When he made it to her, she sat there with her knees drawn to her and rocked back and forth. Her light brown hair was undone from its braid, but she still wore her blue and silver headband on. The moment Hiccup came to the fire, she looked up and her green eyes glittered at him. Her mouth was set to a slight frown and then she smiled a bit when he sat beside her.

It was awkward for a few minutes because none of them said anything. Hiccup noticed that a seating log was behind him and he leaned his head back on that and propped his hands behind his head. His eyes traveled up to the sky. It had a few stars twinkling back at him. If he had brought his notebook with him, he could have looked up some of the star names he had written down. Or if Toothless were here, he could have ridden through the night sky.

The fire crackled in front of them then Hiccup turned his head to watch them. The flames weren't too high—just right. As Hiccup watched them, he imagined the fire as its own animal. A trapped animal trying to break free, but all it got out were tiny sparks that flew out at his and Anella's feet.

"Hiccup, I want to say sorry." Anella gulped and didn't dare look at him. Hiccup turned his head to glance at her and tried to see the expression on her face. But all he saw was the soft orange glow of the fire.

"For what?" he asked and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"You've told me so much about yourself, but I haven't told you anything about myself. All you know is that I have a brother named Blaze. I think I should tell you something, since I'm traveling with you." She nodded and now sat in a position where she crossed her legs.

Hiccup nodded and watched her. She began to braid her long hair again, but didn't look at him once. Her fingers slipped and laced through her hair like it was going through water. But she couldn't make the braid again. Finally giving up, she tied her hair into a ponytail and let her hair drop. Then she dropped her chin into her palms and let her elbows rest on her knees.

"I guess I'll start with my parents. My father lives here in Flame Village. But my mother doesn't have Flame Village viking blood in her. She is from Siesta Village. That was why I was there. I was looking for here. But I never found her for some strange reason. But because Blaze and I have both Siesta and Flame Village blood running through us. The both of us have fire power just like everyone in this village, but we also have the power from Siesta Village, which is to control Mistbreath dragons. That is why Blaze has a Mistbreath in his cherry tree and he could control it. When you and I were fighting off Caliga, I couldn't control her for some reason." Anella explained.

Now she turned to look at Hiccup. Her green eyes were for some reason brimming with unexpected tears. Wiping away her tears she continued.

"But it also said that my father's parents aren't full Flame Vikings. His father was a Flame viking, but his mother was from Frostbite Village. Everyone in Flame and Frostbite Village know about it. I think that was why the Chief of Frostbite Village tried to poison me. He knows who my grandparents are. That was the very first rule marked down when the two villages had their first war, which took place even before my grandparents were born. A man and woman cannot have an affair if they are from different villages. That counts for my parents too. My dad had one horn removed from his viking helmet because of that. My grandparents; who are dead now, also had one horn removed from each of their helmets." Anella continued and was now shaking her head as she spoke.

Hiccup was speechless. That was harsh. It was also sad as well. A horn removed from a viking's helmet was even worse than just _bad._ Where ever you'd go, viking would know that you did something awful. Anella's grandparents and parents were actually lucky that they hadn't been exiled from their tribes. Now the question he had: what happened to Blaze? He never got a chance to even _become _a viking.

"So what happened to Blaze?" Hiccup asked.

"I can't tell you that now. Maybe another time. Or maybe Blaze will tell you himself. But it was a horrible accident. A lot of vikings in our village and in Frostbite are afraid of Blaze because of the accident. Sorry." Anella shook her head and looked at the flames again.

Nodding, Hiccup knew he wouldn't push her into telling him. He just couldn't imagine what Blaze could have done. It was probably another rule. But Anella had said that the first rule laid down was the one about no relationships/affairs between two different villages. So that one must be the most important rule. Or maybe this wasn't the rule. Maybe it was just something all viking tribes around the world said was terrible.

Now that Anella had told Hiccup most of the things he needed to know, he decided he'll tell her about his prosthetic left leg. Even if she'd probably find out soon… But it wouldn't hurt to tell her now.

"Well, I have something to tell you too. But I'll show you first." Hiccup began.

"What?" Anella looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

Sucking his breath, Hiccup pulled off his left boot and rolled up his pant leg. Then he looked at Anella for her reaction. She was horrified and shocked at the same time. Her green eyes were all wide and her jaw was dropped open.

"HICCUP! What happened?" she gasped and edged closer to him, still staring at his prosthetic leg.

"Well, it burned off. A Green Death was flying after me and Toothless, and I fell off Toothless and into a fire. The next thing I knew, I was lying in my bedroom with this leg." Hiccup told her.

"That's even worse than what happened to me." Anella bit her lip and stared at Hiccup's leg with a frown on her face.

"What happened to you?" he asked and pulled his boot back on.

"It has to do with why Blaze was exiled. Something happened to me, and it was all his fault." She looked away again as if she was too scared to mutter out what Blaze had done to her.

Hiccup looked down on the ground and pretended to be interested in a small pebble on the ground. Did Anella lose a body part too? _Probably not. She moves around fine._ Hiccup glanced at her, from the corner of his eye. Maybe it was something else. _What could be so bad that you get exiled from your tribe? It's not like he tried to push her off a cliff or something. _Hiccup thought and scratched his head in confusion.

It was gonna bother him and because he'll be thinking about and trying to guess what happened, he probably won't get any sleep. That happened a lot. He couldn't go to bed while thinking about something terribly important or pondering on some puzzling thought. If only she could tell him! But she had said earlier that she wasn't saying anything.

So maybe he could ask her more about her parents. It might get her mind and his off the whole Blaze-getting-exiled-because-of-an-accident-that-happened-to-Anella idea. Then maybe he could tell her about Stoick and maybe how he met Toothless.

"So can we visit your dad tomorrow morning after we rescue our dragons from the Dragon Hall?" Hiccup asked her.

Narrowing her eyes, Anella leaned back on the log too and crossed her arms over her chest. She was thinking the thought over. Finally she shook her head.

"No. I can't let him know I'm here. I ran away from him a year ago to go visit my mother. But I didn't return for so long, so imagine him finding out I'm here. Not a pretty father-daughter reunion. What I wished was that my mother could come and live here. My dad loves her and I know she loves him back. But they wouldn't let her in through the Flame Village gates, plus I don't really know where she is. She could be dead. Or she could be asleep somewhere in Siesta Village." Anella told him.

"I see…" Hiccup nodded and knew that he had once again waded into a topic that swam in deep water. It was better not to mention her parents again. It was making her upset. Hiccup sighed in deeply.

He told himself that if he saw a man in the village tomorrow that had one horn on his viking helmet, and maybe looked a bit like Anella, then that was her father. Now that he thought about it, maybe Anella needed to be disguised when they went into the village tomorrow.

A father could probably recognize his daughter from a mile away. He was probably still searching for Anella or at least hoped she'd show up one day. So if he noticed her, he'd most likely take her away and lock her inside his house, to make sure she doesn't run away again. But Hiccup knew that Anella would possibly break out and run off again. Unless her father let her live with Blaze, which wouldn't be so bad. Which also reminded Hiccup one more thing.

"Does that mean that you never became a viking?" he asked and looked at her.

She thought that Hiccup wasn't looking at her and turned to face him. But he was looking at her and their eyes locked for a moment. Then she took off her headband and held it in her hands. Slowly she shook her head.

"But I wasn't exiled. I just never finished my viking training because of the accident. Father promised to let me finish my viking training one day… but I don't think that'll ever happen since I'm never going back to him." Anella whispered and turned her headband around in her hands.

Hiccup thought about what she had just said. Then he had an idea. Maybe after they found the soundless roar and got rid of it, Anella could come back to Berk with them and finish her viking training there. Hopefully Stoick will accept her into the tribe, if Hiccup told him that Anella helped figure out and find the soundless roar. That is—if they made it back home alive. Who knew what lay in the West where the soundless roar was?

"After this quest, you could come back to Berk with us and finish your training there." Hiccup told her and lay back down to look up at the stars.

"Would your father let me?" Anella looked down at him.

"I think so." Hiccup nodded.

A happy sigh came from Anella and she lay down a few feet away from Hiccup and turned her head to glance at the stars too. A loud yawn came from her and soon Hiccup shadowed her yawn.

"G'night, Hiccup. It was nice talking to you." She yawned again and closed her green eyes.

Smiling, Hiccup uttered out a 'good night', before he shut his eyes and felt a deep sleep wash over him. That night he had good dreams.

In his dream everything was perfect and okay. There was no soundless roar, Anella trained in Berk; he got to rid Toothless everyday with Astrid and the rest of the group and in his dream he imagined himself as a strong, muscular viking; who eventually became Chief of the tribe.

Hiccup didn't even remember the last time he had such a good dream.


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble at Dragon Hall

**A/N: In this chapter, everyone is off to Flame Village's Dragon Hall =)**

Hiccup woke up to the heat surrounding him. When he opened his eyes, he squinted. The sun was already beating down hard and he heard the crackling of a fire from somewhere. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Anella was already up and was doing stretches. She noticed Hiccup and smiling, waved at him. Smiling back, he got to his feet and stretched his arms upward.

"I'm gonna go inside." Hiccup told her and started to walk out of their little campfire area. Anella just nodded and continued to stretch.

Hiccup walked to the front of the house and winced when he saw Blaze fixing the front door. He still couldn't understand how the door fell off. It had been holding on to a hinge (not too well, but not so loosely where the whole door was to fall down). Blaze muttered a 'good morning' to Hiccup and explained that breakfast was on the table.

When Hiccup grabbed a slice of warm bread from a plate, he was about to take a bite, but a cry prevented him from taking the bite. Astrid ran down the stairs and straight at him. She squeezed him into a hug and he stood there, surprised.

"Snotlout said you went outside last night! We thought something happened to you, because Snotlout said you never came back into your room." Astrid cried and then let go of him. Slowly Hiccup nodded. He didn't really want to tell Astrid that he fell asleep by the campfire with Anella.

So he just smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the twins came barreling down the stairs and Astrid stepped away from Hiccup. But she still stood beside him. When he took a bite of his bread, she took a slice too and stood beside him eating it. The twins attacked the table like a whirlwind. As soon as Snotlout and Fishlegs came downstairs, the twins finished eating and went to see what Blaze was doing.

"So today we go rescue our dragons? Then we need to get out of the village and move on west." Snotlout grabbed a red apple from the fruit bowl and took a big bite out of it.

"Yes. We should get going." Anella appeared at that moment and snatched a piece of bread too. Then she went to search for something in Blaze's room. She came back with a worn out leather bag. Next she filled the bag up with the rest of the apples and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Fishlegs grabbed the last piece of bread and then they all headed out the front door (which was still being fixed) and Anella told Blaze they'll return later. He nodded at them and watched them leave the house.

They walked down the pathway, out of the house's perimeter and onto the lonely street. From there, they walked down the street and came onto the main road. That was where the village was bustling. Vikings were everywhere. It was so crowded that it was easy to get lost in a crowd like this one. Not only were there vikings all over, but there were the flames and fire too. They crackled and grew on the street's sides and between houses and shops. Hiccup still wasn't used to the fact that these people were walking right through the fire. They didn't even blink. He wondered if Anella could do that, since she was half Fire viking. Except she seemed to be avoiding the fire, just like Hiccup and his group were.

There weren't too many dragons on the street this morning. Hiccup thought that they probably came out a little later. Or were hunting somewhere. That is, if village had some kind of forest for them to hunt in.

Anella led them through the crowd and even over the tall vikings; Hiccup saw a gleaming house ahead. The house was tall with a wide roof and long length. The roof was had been painted a deep red and the outer walls of the house itself were a darker red. The whole house had been also covered in some kind of polish, because the paint glowed and looked really bright and glossy. The two double doors were a lighter red (almost a dark pink) and had giant gold bars holding it closed. Over the doors there was a sign that read '_Dragon Hall'. _

As they approached the house they had noticed a set of stone steps leading up to the big house. The stone steps were smooth without any jagged edges or angular sides. Slowly, Anella led them up the stone steps and to the doors.

"Should I knock?" she asked the group.

"Yeah. There's no other way." Snotlout told her. Anella took in a deep breath and knocked three times as hard as she could on the wooden doors. Her knocks echoed inside and motioned everyone to take a step back.

The gold bars on the doors suddenly began to slide aside and the doors creaked open. Once they opened, a voice boomed.

"COME IN!"

Gulping, Anella led the group inside, where the floor was made of polished stone. The room was breathtaking. There were tall pillars on either side of the room. Seven on either side. Each pillar was carved into a dragon. Hiccup noticed a Monstorous Nightmare on two pillars, one on the right and left. As they walked down the room to the front, he noticed a Night Fury carved into the pillar.

Other than the carved pillars, there were paintings on the walls of different kinds of dragon species. Small signs were under each painting that stated the dragon names. There were paintings of all the dragons Hiccup knew, plus a few that he had never heard of. Only one wall in the room was different. Different kinds of axes, swords, daggers and other weapons hung from hooks.

At the very front of the room, there was a door. A man stood in front of the door. He had a long black beard and wore red viking armor. His viking helmet was covered in scratches and one of the horns was missing half of it. As they approached the name, they saw that he had very wide yellow eyes. Hiccup had never seen a person with yellow eyes. These were very bright and glowed as the man watched them.

"We have come to get our dragons back." Hiccup stepped forth, when Anella had kept quiet.

"What are you talking about?" the viking demanded and his yellow eyes glowed.

"Our dragons were taken from us in Frostbite Village and were brought here." Astrid came to stand next to Hiccup.

The viking narrowed his eyes at Astrid, but she just glared at him. Things looked like they weren't going to end up in a good way. Then he crossed his muscular arms across his chest and continued to look at them.

"So?" the viking raised a bushy eyebrow.

"We need to get our dragons back, sir. Please?" Anella came to stand next to Astrid.

The viking looked behind him at the set of doors. Slowly he turned back around and glanced at them again. By the look in his glowing eyes, he wasn't going to let them by. Or give them back their dragons. He just glared back at them with the same look Astrid had in her eyes.

"I can't let you by." The viking shook his head.

Now Snotlout opened his mouth to say something. But Anella silenced him with her hand. She then turned to look back at the viking. Very slowly her hand reached to her back and she unsheathed her long sword. The moment she brought it out in front of herself, the man took a nervous step back. She held it in front of herself and gripped the handle tightly.

"Let us by. Now. Or else." Anella snapped at the viking and came closer with her long sword.

The viking looked at her and then at her sword. Something must have flashed in his mind, because a sly grin spread across his smug face. Then he slipped two fingers into his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. A loud, shrill whistle rang through the room and bounced against the walls and pillars.

Suddenly the front doors slammed open and eight armed viking guards stood there holding long swords too. Only the leader of the guards held a sharpened war ax that was almost the length of his whole arm. Anella blew a strand of hair from her face and got ready in ready position. The others all stood weaponless. Hiccup pulled out his dagger and held it, poised in his hands.

The eight guards slowly crept toward the group. As they came forward, Astrid was sneaking away toward the wall in the room that had all the weapons. She reached the wall and grabbed a heavy battle axe of the wall. This was what she was gonna use. When she called to Snotlout, she threw him a spiked club mace. He caught it perfectly and then she called to the twins and threw battle axes at them. Ruffnut caught hers, but Tuffnut's landed right at his feet. When she called to Fishlegs, she threw a club at him. He had managed to catch it too.

The guards saw that the group was armed too and gripped their swords tighter. They came in faster.

The moment the first guard made a blow with his sword at Anella a fight burst out. Anella managed to block his hit with the side blade of her sword and twisted him off. But he pushed back and this time came in much harder. She stumbled back and he tried to drive the sword into her side. She barely managed to block that one.

The twins both stood back to back holding their axes tightly to themselves. Two guards circled them with their sharp swords gripped in their hands. Ruffnut was shaking and when Tuffnut felt her shaking, he jabbed her in the ribs with his elbow.

"Quit, shaking!" he hissed at her.

"Well, make the first move!" Ruffnut watched the guards.

"Ladies first!" Tuffnut snapped in whisper.

"Awww, c'mon! Be a gentlemen and go first already! I don't see why you're so afraid!" Ruffnut muttered.

Tuffnut didn't respond. He didn't like when his sister thought he was too scared to attack. Normally they would go screaming for blood and waving their daggers into battle, but today neither of them felt like doing any of that. Now that Tuffnut actually thought about it, he wondered why he wasn't scared fighting the Green Death months ago and now was afraid to fight two stupid guards.

_Suck it up and stop acting like such a wimp in front of your sister!_ Tuffnut told himself. He held the axe a little away from himself and then the rest he never really saw coming.

He had stepped away from Ruffnut and swung his axe as hard as he could at the first guard. This gave Ruffnut courage and she finally had the guts to attack the second guard. Both guards didn't really expect the blows from the twins and had a hard time blocking. The axes hit the sword blades at a wrong angle and the axe's blade screeched down the sword's blade as the twins tried to hold the axes in place.

One of the guards twisted away his sword and then slipped a dagger out of his pocket. Ruffnut was fighting this guard. When he sent another blow at her, she blocked it but he whipped the dagger out and before she knew it, it was at her throat.

"Surrender, viking girl!" the guard snarled and Ruffnut pushed the axe harder into the sword's blade. If she pushed away the sword, she could just push away the guard. If she didn't think fast, the dagger could slit her throat open.

"T-Tuffnut!" she cried out in a quivering voice.

But her brother didn't answer. No answer came from him. She held her breath and pushed her axe in harder.

Somewhere she then heard a loud cry. It was coming from the direction where Hiccup was fighting the guards with Astrid and Snotlout. Fishlegs and Anella fought a little away to the side. The cry had come from Astrid.

"HICCUP! NOOO!" she screamed.

Ruffnut couldn't see what was going on, but she heard another scream and then a crash. A loud slice of a blade followed and then Ruffnut couldn't hear anymore. She seemed to have blacked out herself.


	17. Chapter 17: The Green Death's commands

**A/N: Oh sorry I didn't update for SO long! I was finishing up another fanfic. Now I'll be updating this fanfic daily, until the end. I hope you guys still remember what happened in the last chapter! Well, here you'll find out a little more about what the Green Death wants. =)**

The roars came from all around as the Green Death called to the other dragons. The Green Death heard one roar that stood out from the rest. It was loud and shrill. It was the sound of the ThunderDrum Dragons coming. Their loud cries could kill a man in the range. The Green Death listened through their cries to the other dragons that were coming.

There were defiantly a few Changewing Dragons, and then there were the loud hisses coming from the Whispering Death Dragons, a few Skrills, a few Deadly Nadders, a whole lot of Monstorous Nightmares, and a few TimberJack Dragons. There seemed to be no Gronckles, no Hideous Zipplebacks, no Night Furies and the Green Death didn't even think the Terrible Terrors will come. The Green Death raised his head and heard splashing of water, as a group of Scauldrons swam in. They weren't very good flyers, but were excellent swimmers.

"We come!" The Green Death heard the hissing coming from the Whispering Death Dragons.

The Green Death watched as the hundreds of different types of dragons flew in. Some settled at the Green Death's paws, but those who were much too frightened, sat on the rocks jutting out of the water. All the dragons turned their heads to look at the Green Death. At that time, the Scauldrons came ashore and the Green Death watched them closely.

"The vikings haven't defeated me! But they have done much damage to me and my nest!" The Green Death roared and some of the dragons that sat up front skidded a few feet back.

"What would you like us to do?" a very brave Deadly Nadder asked from where it sat up front.

"Call me 'Your Majesty'!" The Green Death snarled and leaned its head down to glance at the Nadder.

The Deadly Nadder gulped and nodded very slowly. Squinting, the Green Death raised its head back up and surveyed the group.

"I want the Monstorous Nightmares to bring me food, since they are the best hunters!" Green Death turned its giant head to glare at the Monstorous Nightmares; who were huddled in a large group.

The moment those words left the Green Death's mouth, the Monstorous Nightmares were off. They didn't want to stick around anymore. Even if they didn't like being called cowards, they didn't really care at the moment.

"Now as I was saying earlier. The vikings have destroyed my nest! One viking in particular sent me chasing after him and I got my wings ruined because of him! Him and his Night Fury! I could have died! What I want is for all the vikings to be erased off the face of this world! _Especially_ that little toothpick and his Night Fury! And I believe that something called 'The Soundless Roar' has already gotten a few viking villages sick, and a few trees missing from some viking forests. Amazing! And it's just a roar! Or whatever you call a soundless roar." The Green Death bellowed and glanced down at the group of dragons below.

"Your Majesty, do you want us to kill the little viking and his Night Fury first?" a Changewing asked loudly.

The Green Death narrowed all of his eyes and thought about that. It was the little toothpick viking who had tricked him into following him. It was the little toothpick viking's fault that the Green Death's wings were ripped and now he couldn't use them. Well his and the Night Furies fault. _Yes. I'll deal with the little viking first and then with the vikings around the world._ The Green Death smiled a toothy evil smile to himself.

"Don't kill him yet. Track him down, find him and then send someone to tell me where he is. Then I might decide to have him killed." The Green Death growled.

"Who should go, Your Majesty?" someone asked from the group of dragons.

"I want one Whispering Death, one Skrill and one TimberJack to go. Find the boy and his dragon. Then the Skrill is to light a big fireball into the air when you see him." The Green Death replied.

"Your Majesty? What if you don't see the fireball?" someone called from the crowd.

"Who doubts me? I WILL see it!" the Green Death snarled and scanned the crowd for the dragon who had said that.

But he didn't see who it was, and then motioned for the Skrills, Whispering Deaths, and TimberJacks to decide on who would go to find the little viking and his Night Fury. After much arguing and growling, the dragons decided.

A female purple Whispering Death named HissingSoul, a male dark red Skrill named Fireclaw and male dark green and brown TimberJack named Oak were all going. They all flew up into the air floated in front of the Green Death. Nodding, the Green Death wished them luck and soon they were gone.

Once they hit the skies, a cold wind began to blow. The sky turned overcast and the clouds looked like giant clouds of thick dust that were clumped together. HissingSoul didn't really like the cloudiness and kept on hissing at the clouds as if they were alive.

"Will you shut it? All your hissing is giving me a headache!" Fireclaw snapped and turned to glance back at HissingSoul; who flew behind Fireclaw and Oak.

HissingSoul glared at Fireclaw with her glowing yellow eyes and opened her mouth to let out one last hiss. Fireclaw gulped when he saw HissingSoul's mouth. The inside was all lined with rows and rows of long, sharp teeth. He hoped to never end up in a Whispering Death's mouth. That would be one very painful death.

"Oh calm down! It's bad enough that she can't roar, let alone talk." Oak rolled his eyes and stretched out his wide wings. It felt good to be flying. Oak wished he could fly through a thick forest and feel his wings slice through the trees.

Really he didn't even understand why the Green Death sent him on this journey, since all they had to do was find a boy and his dragon. There was no tree cutting thrown into the package. But then Oak was glad that he didn't have to stay on that burned island with all those unfamiliar dragons.

"How do we even know where to go?" Fireclaw suddenly spoke up and glanced at Oak with wide eyes.

Both dragons froze in mid-air. Only HissingSoul continued flying.

"HissingSoul! Stop! We don't where to go!" Fireclaw screamed at the dragon.

When HissingSoul spun around to look at Fireclaw, she bared her teeth at him angrily. Then she came closer to Fireclaw with her breath coming out fast and her hissing wrapping around Oak and Fireclaw.

"Don't think I can't talk. Because I can. I know where to go. If you don't follow me, I'll get rid of you easily." HissingSoul hissed at them in barely a whisper.

Her yellow eyes glowed brighter and Fireclaw and Oak watched her eyes. Her eyes were expressionless. They were blank. It was like they were two glowing glass balls. The minute HissingSoul ripped her gaze away from them, both let out a sigh of relief.

HissingSoul lashed her tail and sped off forward at a great speed. Fireclaw and Oak followed at the same speed. Oak was slightly quicker than Fireclaw. He just closed his eye and imagined himself streaming through a lush forest. Fireclaw huffed out a fireball and soon was zooming off after Oak.

In front of them, HissingSoul was like a serpent in the air. Her long, lean body was twirling as she sped along. Her whole spiked covered body was even frightening to look at. Her head was covered in razor sharp spikes and so was her entire body. The wings had spikes lining the edges and were very long. They weren't too wide, but Fireclaw and Oak heard the wind as it went over the wings. Usually if a viking saw a Whispering Death, he or she would have horrid nightmares for a couple of days. That is, if they were still alive after seeing a Whispering Death.

"Where exactly are the boy and his Night Fury?" Fireclaw called to HissingSoul.

No answer. She didn't even flick her tail or twitch her wing in response. Instead, she did a small spin in the air and continued on. Fireclaw and Oak exchanged confused glances and followed HissingSoul.

"I've never met a Night Fury. Have you?" Fireclaw flapped his powerful wings and turned to Oak.

If HissingSoul didn't want to talk, fine. Fireclaw had to at least be friends with one of the dragons on this trip.

"Nope. I don't know much about them. Except that they are pretty dangerous and vicious." Oak shook his pointed head.

"I wonder why no Night Furies showed up when the Green Death called the dragons." Fireclaw frowned. He gave Oak a quizzical look.

"Well if this Night Fury we are after did so much damage to the Green Death, then I don't think any Night Fury out there will ever show its face to the Green Death." Oak shook his head and looked ahead at where HissingSoul was doing some fancy flying moves.

_Show-off._ Oak rolled his eyes and watched HissingSoul do a somersault in mid-air. When HissingSoul caught both Fireclaw and Oak staring, she hissed throatily and her glowing yellow eyes darkened. Quickly, Fireclaw and Oak looked away innocently.

"His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." HissingSoul whispered at them.

"What?" both turned around and frowned at her.

"You heard me! His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I saw him once." HissingSoul grinned evilly.

Eyes widened, Oak and Fireclaw blinked at her.

"When?" Oak whispered.

"Oh, he was reading this dragon manual once during a thunderstorm. I hissed at him when he turned to the page in the book about Whispering Deaths. He thought it was just his imagination." HissingSoul snapped in a whisper.

Oak and Fireclaw didn't even know how to respond.


	18. Chapter 18: Secret's Out

**A/N: In this chapter, we find out what happened to Hiccup and the rest of the gang. Please R&R!**

Ruffnut felt a warm tongue lick her cheek. Immediately her eyes flew open and she saw Toothless looking down at her. His yellow eyes were wide were worry as he looked down on her. When he saw that she was okay, he moved away and went to check on Tuffnut.

Wincing, Ruffnut sat up and rubbed her head. Her eyes scanned the room. There were no guards, no fighting. The guard who had been guarding the door was gone. The door he had been guarding was busted open. She saw that Fishlegs was lying on his back moaning. Snotlout was lying on his stomach, muttering random things under his breath. Her insides froze, when she saw Astrid and Anella. Both were sitting beside Hiccup.

The last thing she remembered about Hiccup was that he had screamed and Astrid had screamed out 'HICCUP! NOOO!' There had also been a slice of a blade and a crash. Slowly she crawled over to Hiccup. Anella and Astrid both glanced at her. Ruffnut peeked down at Hiccup.

Blood trickled from the upper left side of his face and down onto the ground. The blood was coming from an open cut. The skin around the cut had been ripped away to reveal flesh. Then the top part of his shirt had been stained in blood. Anella ripped his shirt away to reveal a nasty gash on the right side of his chest, parallel his heart. She grabbed the piece of shirt she had ripped off and with Astrid's and Ruffnut's help managed to stretch out the piece of shirt and tie it all around Hiccup on that spot.

Toothless came up from behind Anella and looked quietly down at Hiccup

"He's going to be okay, Toothless." Anella touched Toothless's nose and smiled at him.

"We should take him to your brother and then once Hiccup is all bandaged up we must be on our way." Astrid told Anella.

Nodding, Anella placed her hand over Hiccup's heart and waited. His heart beat was still there and he seemed to be breathing. His chest rose ever so slightly. Sighing with relief, she glanced at Toothless. Toothless watched Hiccup closely.

"Helloooo! What did we miss? Did—" came a loud voice. Toothless, Anella, Astrid and Ruffnut all turned around. Fireworm entered the room from the busted door. She had wanted to make a big, dramatic entrance, but she her words were cut short when she saw that everyone was hurt. The minute she saw Snotlout, she hurried over to him.

Goldsmoke the Deadly Nadder, Greenfang the Gronkle, and Bronzespark/Lightningflight the Hideous Zippleback all entered the room right after Fireworm. They looked around the room nervously. Greenfang hobbled over to Fishlegs. Goldsmoke came to stand behind Astrid. Ruffnut got up and stumbled over to Bronzespark/Lightningflight. They grinned their toothy smiles at her and she patted them both on the heads. Then she led them over to her brother.

"Are you, Tuff?" she asked him and knelt down beside him.

"I'm okay! Just a bit dizzy!" he grabbed her arm and she helped him to his feet.

"Guys! Climb onto your dragons, we need to get to Blaze's house, _now_! Hiccup is hurt and is losing a lot of blood!" Anella called to Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

The twins scrambled onto their dragon and watched as Snotlout finally got up and managed to slip onto Fireworm's back. Fishlegs didn't seem to be hurt, except for a few minor scratches on his face. Anella climbed onto Toothless's back and pushed Hiccup onto Toothless's back too.

Once everyone was on their dragons, Astrid let out a cry and they all flew out of the Dragon Hall. As they flew out, Anella leaned down over Hiccup's body to tell Toothless something.

"How did you guys get out from behind those doors?" Anella asked Toothless.

He smiled as they flew out of the Dragon Hall and entered the streets of Flame Village. The moment they reached the main street, people began to gasp and point at them as they all flew toward Blaze's house.

"Well, I sensed that Hiccup was in the building. After a few fireballs and tail lashes, we managed to get past the guards below and break through the door. It wasn't even locked that strong. I don't even get why they wanted us in the Dragon Hall." Toothless told her.

"It's supposed to be a collection of different dragons. During Fire Season, the dragons in the Dragon Hall are let out and new ones are found." Anella explained.

Nodding, Toothless zipped past a large house and suddenly he felt someone else zoom past him. _Fireworm_. He growled under his breath. But he didn't want to race. Hiccup was injured and he didn't want Hiccup to slip off.

But then he realized that, that wasn't Fireworm. Fireworm flew behind him. So did everyone else. Confused, Toothless narrowed his eyes. The dragon that had passed him was a gleaming purple color. Plus the dragon that had passed him was leaner and Fireworm was fatter. But that was just what Toothless thought. Whenever Fireworm had the chance, she'd steal Toothless's meal. Usually that was when Hiccup wasn't around. When Hiccup was around, Fireworm acted like an angel. _Well, most of the time._ Toothless sighed.

"Toothless what's wrong? Your eyes are all wide." Anella patted the side of his head.

"Nothing." Toothless shook his head and made a right turn down the street.

As he flew, he wondered who the purple dragon had been. _Probably some stray or something._ He told himself.

Below, more people began to point upward at them. Toothless watched the crowds. More people were pointing at _him._ There weren't too many Night Furies in Flame Village. In fact, Toothless hadn't seen any. Smirking, he turned his head to glance at Fireworm. She was getting jealous. _She wants attention. She cannot stand it when people don't pay attention to her._ Toothless smiled.

Fireworm caught him looking at her with the smug smirk on his face and gave him her 'death glare'. Completely ignoring Snotlout on her back, she began to do spins. Snotlout screamed like a girl and gripped Fireworm's reins for his dear life.

"FIREWORM! What in Thor's name?" Snotlout shrieked as Fireworm did a flip in mid-air.

Some vikings in the crowds turned to glance at Fireworm with wide eyes and open mouths. Toothless rolled his eyes. He just continued flying on. What he cared about was Hiccup. Competing against Fireworm would have to wait for later.

But Toothless suddenly saw Snotlout was slipping off Fireworm's back. Only one hand was gripping the reins and he looked ready to slip out of his saddle and fall back. Fireworm didn't even seem to care. She was just impressing the crowds.

"Anella, I'm going to land right now! Grab Hiccup and get off!" Toothless turned to glance back at Anella.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she grabbed Hiccup around the waist and the moment Toothless's feet hit the ground, she jumped off and pulled Hiccup off along with herself. Toothless didn't even wait to see if Anella go off. Like a rocket, he blasted back into the air.

Snotlout was now slipping off. His other hand was no longer holding on. Now he tumbled off Fireworm's back and was falling backwards. Toothless did a dive and as he flew under Fireworm, Snotlout fell right on his back.

The crowd of viking cheered even louder. Fireworm froze in mid-air and turned to see Snotlout sitting on Toothless's back. A snarl escaped from her throat and she glared at Toothless with a hateful look.

"No need to be such a show-off!" Toothless stuck his tongue out at her.

Fireworm opened her mouth to snap back, but shut it. Toothless went to land where Anella and Hiccup were. He let Snotlout scramble off his back. When Snotlout slipped off, he patted Toothless on the side.

"Thanks." Snotlout smiled at him. Toothless nudged his shoulder in response. Next, Snotlout turned to Fireworm and planted his hand on his hips.

Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins landed too. They climbed off their dragons and hurried over to Snotlout and Anella.

"Whoa! Toothless, that was an amazing save!" Astrid came to his side and grinned at him. Then she turned to glance down at Hiccup; who Anella held by his armpits now.

"C'mon. Blaze's house isn't too far away." Anella motioned for everyone to follow her.

So she wouldn't have to carry Hiccup, Anella draped him over Toothless's saddle and tied him down with the tight reins. As she did, Hiccup began to slowly wake up. His eyes flicked open half-way and he murmured something softly under his breath. Anella made a shushing noise at him and he immediately fell back into a light sleep.

xxx

Hiccup lay on Blaze's bed near the door. Blaze had ripped away the bandage that Anella had made out of Hiccup's shirt and before bandaging him up again, dabbed a few drops of a clear liquid on the gash. After he dealt with Hiccup's chest wound, he moved on to the wound on Hiccup's upper left side of his face.

When Blaze dropped the few drops of the clear liquid onto the wound, Hiccup bolted upright and screamed out in pain. The skin had been ripped away around the wound, so it hurt even if you touched it lightly.

"It HURTS!" Hiccup screamed and his eyes went all wide.

"You'll be fine!" Blaze cried to him and quickly began to wrap a bandage around Hiccup's head so that it covered the wound. Hiccup winced as Blaze wrapped the cloth around and then tightened it a bit in the end.

Anella, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut all stood near Blaze and watched Hiccup cry out. Everytime Hiccup cried out in pain, someone would flinch. Through the small window near the front door, was Toothless peeking into the room. He and the other dragons were left outside with a whole basket full of fish.

Of course most of the fish was eaten by Fireworm. Toothless called her 'fat' and she lashed out at him.

But then Toothless stopped peeking into the room, when he saw someone walking up the path toward Blaze's house. It was a tall viking (maybe taller than Stoick), with a short red beard and green eyes. He looked like an older version of Blaze. On the top of his head was a large helmet with two huge curled horns. In his hand he held a small leather pouch.

The expression on his face was relaxed and maybe a bit happy. Slowly, he came up to the door and knocked on it. Toothless peeked into the window again.

Blaze came up the door and opened it. A look of happiness flashed through Blaze's face, but then he turned to look into the room and his face fell. Toothless saw that he was looking right at Anella. Anella froze when Blaze told her something.

The man walked into the room and Blaze closed the door behind him.

"Anella! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" the man gasped when he saw Anella. It was her father.

"I was visiting mother because you didn't accept me as your daughter." Anella told him.

Hiccup sat up a bit in his bed and watched Anella. She had said that she was visiting her mother and had run away from home, but about her father not accepting her? She never said anything about that.

"Why doesn't he accept you?" Hiccup got the guts to ask out loud. Her father looked at Hiccup with sad eyes. Anella gulped.

"Blaze was exiled because of what he did to me. One of his potions turned me into a Dragirl." Anella hung her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"Dragirl? You mean—?" Hiccup gasped.


	19. Chapter 19: Deadly

**A/N: Exams are coming up, so if I don't end up updating once (sometime this month) then it's because I'm studying. Thank you Qille and LimeLavender for the reviews and to everyone else who read it! I bet none of you expected Anella to be half human, half dragon! There is one flashback in this chapter too (Italics).**

Hiccup sat up in bed with his jaw wide open. He was so shocked, that the words could barely leave his mouth. _Anella is half human, half dragon. Oh my gods…_ Hiccup thought to himself and watched Anella look down at the ground and sniffed.

Then of course Snotlout had to rub it in.

"So… You're half dragon, half girl?" he blinked.

"Well, duh!" Tuffnut rolled his eyes.

Slowly, Hiccup glanced at Blaze; who stood a few feet away from where Hiccup lay on the bed. His face was pale, his green eyes shimmered with tears and he looked ashamed. This topic didn't seem to be mentioned too much. It had been left in the past and no one had probably brought it out too much.

"I'll talk to you later, Blaze. And I want a word with Anella later, too." Their father murmured and went out the front door to wait outside.

Nodding, Blaze pretended to be interested in some dust that was rolled in a ball on the ground. He seemed to want to say something, but his words were trapped inside him. It was also that awkward silence in the room that was keeping him from really saying anything. Anella finally raised her head and looked at Blaze. She came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. When she patted it, he gulped and raised his head to look around at the people in the room.

"If you guys w-want to know, I-I could tell you." He stammered and his green eyes got wider.

Hiccup nodded from where he sat. From where Astrid stood, she nodded. After her everyone began to nod. Blaze sighed loudly and cleared his throat.

"Well… It was a really long time ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday…" Blaze replied and began to tell what had happened.

_The early morning sun rose over Flame Village. By this time Dragon Training was beginning and all the vikings-in-training were gathering in the arena. It was officially the second day in Dragon Training. The arena was big with stone walls and a wired roof. The roof was covered in flames, so it made the heat in the arena unbearable. _

_Everyone standing in the arena was wearing flimsy, loose shirts, shorts and instead of the usual fur boots, there were sandals. Everyone who had long hair, had tucked all into their helmets. Only their teacher had every part of his body protected. _

_Anella stood in the arena waiting for Blaze. He was constantly late for class, because he was sitting at home doing 'stuff'. Once she had caught him and found out what he had been doing. He had been working with weird herbs and plants and creating different healing potions for the Healer. Another time, she caught him running through the forest chasing some kind of insect. _

"_A butterfly! A fire butterfly!" he had told her. A butterfly. Anella couldn't believe that her older brother had been chasing butterflies. _

_Right now he was supposed to bring Anella something for the headache she had been having since early that morning. When their teacher had asked where Blaze was, Anella just made up some stupid excuse._

_When he had actually run into the arena, his hands were behind his back. His helmet was lopsided and he seemed to have worn his sandals on the wrong feet. He came to stand next to Anella and slowly handed her a small vial from behind his back. She took it and peeked at it. _

_The vial held a bubbling really dark blue liquid with gold flecks in it. She glanced at it and then back at Blaze. _

"_This better not be poisonous or something that will make my mind lose control." She warned him._

"_Don't worry, Anella. Just drink it." He muttered to her and then watched as their teacher eye Blaze curiously. _

_Narrowing her eyes at the gloppy liquid in the vial, Anella finally took a quick swing. She had to even tap the vial a bit, so that the liquid slipped into her mouth and that none was left over. Once in her mouth, she winced at the foul taste of the stuff. Swallowing it, she shook her head at the bad taste that was left in her mouth. Blaze glanced nervously at her. _

_The rest of the class had gone good. It was that class that they were learning about Monstorous Nightmares. Once the dragons were locked up at the end of class, people started to leave for lunch. Only Anella stood in the middle of the arena. She was clutching her stomach. Blaze ran over to her and asked what was wrong. _

"_I feel like my stomach is being ripped apart. Plus my headache got worse." She moaned and her face flushed. _

_Gulping, Blaze didn't say anything. He was wondering if maybe he had given Anella the wrong liquid. If he had, he began to think of all the ones he could have given her. _

"_Blaze! AH! Oh my gods!" Anella suddenly cried out and she let out a scream. _

_The students who were still in the arena froze and turned to glance nervously at Anella and Blaze. _

_Suddenly, Anella's skin began to turn a blue color. The same color as the liquid had been. Still screaming, she tried to reach out to Blaze for help. Her height was changing too. She was becoming taller and wider. Her face began to morph into a dragon's face. Her hands and legs changed too. Blaze was watching all this with a look of complete horror._

_Her clothes were beginning to rip and her viking helmet rolled off her head. A long tail came out from behind her and large, wide wings stretched out from her back. Her skin was beginning to also have scales. Once green eyes turned lighter and soon became a yellowish-green. _

_In less than two minutes, Anella stood before everyone in the dragon form. Not just any dragon. A midnight blue Night Fury, with a light blue streak running right across her face. Students began to scream and run out of the arena. Some stayed and began to speak in hushed whispers. _

_Blaze understood what had happened. On his work table sat the headache potion he was making for Anella. There had been a shelf over the table. On that shelf were all kinds of dragon scales, dragon claws and even a tiny jar of Monstorous Nightmare blood. One of the Night Fury scales or claws must have fallen into the potion. It must have been a scale, since Blaze would have noticed a claw in the vial. _

"…and after I took Anella home and changed her back. But she can still turn into a dragon whenever she wants. It was really hard changing her back, though. I had to get the Healer involved and a couple of other people. After, the whole village knew. I was sent into exile. Instead I asked to become a Healer. Poor Anella couldn't even return to Dragon Training. Many people teased her and made fun of her. She ran away and only now she had returned." Blaze explained to everyone.

The expression on Hiccup's face was amazement. Yes, he was really shocked and even a bit sorry for Anella. But a Night Fury! Suddenly, he wished she could maybe turn into one right now.

"Why didn't you tell me or any of us earlier?" Hiccup then asked Anella.

She stood there, biting her lip nervously.

"You'd think I was a freak." She managed to say.

"We wouldn't think that." Astrid replied quietly and then glanced at Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins.

"I actually think it's really cool!" Snotlout smiled at her.

"That actually explains a lot of things! I mean that was probably why the Chief wanted to poison her. Not because of whatever reason she told us! He possibly knew about her and how she was half dragon. And also maybe that's why our dragons liked her a lot on the boat. She also speaks really good Dragonese!" Fishlegs gasped.

"That's also why she can land on her feet when falling. Plus she jumps and climbs really well." Hiccup pointed out.

"That's all true." Anella nodded and smiled a little.

Now that she actually got the secret off her chest, she felt better about it. It wasn't so bad after all. Being half-dragon gave her some benefits too. But it also had its down side too. Like sometimes she could go overboard on eating raw fish or freak out when she saw eel.

Tuffnut broke her thoughts, when he asked her if she could transform for them right now. When he asked that, everyone nodded. Hiccup looked excited.

"Later, guys." Anella smiled at them and they all nodded.

xxx

After HissingSoul had spotted the Night Fury flying and Hiccup lying across the Night Fury's back, she wondered if the Night Fury saw her. She had tried to fly as fast as she could, so she only looked like a purple blur.

Now she had to tell Fireclaw and Oak. She had left them behind halfway on the way to this island and told them to wait for her. Whispering Deaths were really quick and sharp dragons, so she had made it to Flare and Flurry Island in no time at all. If she had traveled the same speed as Fireclaw and Oak, they would have taken much, _much _longer to reach the island.

Now she was flying high up above Flame Village. She had to warn Fireclaw and Oak, so Fireclaw can send the fireball into the sky for The Green Death to see. Her glowing yellow eyes scanned the village below her.

_It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun, before I head off._ She sneered and her lip curled into a cruel smile. Now that she thought about it, her eyes glowed brighter and she let out a small hiss.

Then like an arrow, she flew down to the ground, straight at the village. Her speed was truly incredible. If you looked up at the sky to glance at Whispering Death flying, it'll be gone the moment you blink your eyes. Right now some vikings in the village below, had seen HissingSoul flying downward and some began to point at the sky gasping.

Angrily, HissingSoul let out a soft hiss. She didn't want to be seen. Quickly she flew the other way and in a flash, she was behind one of the village houses.

"Let me see…" she poked her head out from behind the house and her eyes swept the large crowd of vikings, as they walked the streets.

Cackling evilly to herself, she dropped to the ground like a snake. As she folded her wings at her sides, she clamped her mouth shut and slithered on the ground toward the crowd of people.

As she crawled, she let out a soft hiss from time to time. Sometimes she'd let out louder ones. These hisses were dangerous. Vikings would have troubled minds for days and sometimes have the most horrid nightmares at night. It was often that some of them might drop to the ground. But that was usually if she scared someone.

The cold spikes that covered her lean body, touched viking's feet and legs. Some vikings would jump in surprise and look down on the ground. But HissingSoul would be on the move.

Suddenly she saw a lovely group of young vikings sitting around a fountain. Grinning wider, she approached them.

Opening her horrific mouth, she let out a loud, snake-like hiss and her teeth seemed to hiss along with her. Her back arched and her eyes glowed a bright yellow light. The vikings screamed and before some of them could run, some dropped dead and others became lunch.


	20. Chapter 20: And we fly

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter, they finally leave Flame Village and are getting closer to the 'soundless roar'. Any guesses of what it might be? Just think: it doesn't roar. It causes trouble and distress. Those are the only hints I'll give you =)**

It was time to leave Flame Village and move ahead. Hiccup thought that they had spent too much time in the village. But it was good to find out a little more on Anella's background, meet Blaze and maybe even know a little more on Flame Village and its people.

After saying goodbye to Blaze, they had headed into the direction of the Flame Village gates. Blaze was worrying about Anella before she had left. He had to explain to their father where Anella was going and that she didn't really have time to talk to him. Their father just patted Anella on the back and wished her luck. That was all. But when Hiccup snuck a glance at him, he saw that his eyes were filled with words and emotion.

The gates were slightly open, so they had no problem fitting through. Their dragons easily flew over and followed their masters after that. The moment they passed through the gates a wind blew at them. Everyone had forgotten that it was still winter in the real world.

Snow lay in clumps around the gates, but further down the hill there was snow coating every piece of land. The dragons, lead by Toothless, raced off toward the snow piles.

"So from here we go west. That's the opposite direction of Frostbite Village." Anella told Hiccup as they walked.

"Yeah. But the Ice Zephyrs still have to bring our baskets, which we left at the hill where we had that snowball fight." Hiccup told her.

"I totally forgot about that!" Astrid appeared at Hiccup's other side.

"Same." Snotlout came at Astrid's side and oh-so casually dropped his arm around her shoulders. She glared at him and he grinned at her. She glared angrier and laughing lightly, he dropped his arm off her shoulders.

They walked down to where the dragons were scuffling in the snow. Toothless was trying to bury himself in the snow. Hiccup watched them and finally figured out what they were doing. The dragons were playing some kind of game of Hide-and-Seek. Except the only one hiding was Toothless. Fireworm wasn't even counting. She was just looking away. So it was really Hide-and-Seek.

Hiccup motioned for everyone to stop walking. Grinning, he watched as Toothless managed to finally disappear under the snow. Fireworm stopped looking (wherever she was looking) and turned around. Goldsmoke was smiling widely. Greenfang was trying to have an innocent conversation with Bronzespark/Lightningflight.

"What are you—AHHH! Holy Fireballs!" she shrieked and jumped back.

Toothless had jumped out of the snow and tackled Fireworm on the ground. It was so sudden, that Fireworm was still processing what just happened. Toothless hopped off her, laughing.

"Oh! I gotcha good!" he grinned at her and scuffed her on the head playfully with his paw.

"You should have seen your face!" Greenfang laughed and fell back on the snow.

"Toothless! I'm going to get you for that!" she glared at him as he was rolling on the ground laughing.

Hiccup and the others watched. Snotlout was laughing quietly to himself, until Fireworm glanced at him and he immediately shut up. Then she came up to him and spat right at the ground at Snotlout's feet. A small flame flared on the snow, but died out a few seconds later. Fireworm looked up at Snotlout with angry orange eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you!" Snotlout reached out his hand to pat Fireworm on the snout, but she huffed and high-tailed away from him.

"HICCUP! SIR!" suddenly came a loud cry from somewhere.

"I heard a dragon crying." Anella replied.

Turning their heads, they tried to figure out who was calling. Their dragons haven't even heard the cry. Half of them were laughing at Fireworm and the other was watching her reaction. It wasn't a pleased one.

But Fireworm saw someone coming over the hill and her eyes narrowed. Toothless and Greenfang stopped laughing and spun around to see who Fireworm was looking at. It was little Frozenwing and his group of Ice Zephyrs carrying six baskets.

The group of Ice Zephyrs looked like a bunch of tiny clumps of clear hail. Or tiny icicles. The sound that they made as they flew toward the group was a soft tinkling noise as their icy bodies clinked. The baskets seemed to too be heavy for them, because the little dragons began to fly lower and the baskets were slipping from their grasp.

"Frozenwing!" Hiccup gasped and ran to greet the little dragons.

The Ice Zephyrs dropped the baskets and at the same time, they all let out a high-pitch sigh of relief. As they did so, a cold breeze fluttered at Hiccup's face. He shivered.

"Before you head on your quest, please accept a gift from us." Frozenwing told Hiccup and the rest of his group.

Astrid, Anella, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut all came to cluster behind Hiccup. From them, only Anella understood Dragonese. The rest just waited for Anella or Hiccup to translate. Anella quickly explained to them what Frozenwing was saying.

"But we don't need anything. And you don't have to give us anything. You already did a lot for us." Hiccup told Frozenwing.

"Ah, yes. But you might need our help once again in the future. Please accept this ice whistle from us. When you blow into it, we will hear it. I won't matter where you are or how far you are from us. We will hear you." Frozenwing explained to Hiccup and called to some of the Ice Zephyrs.

They flew up to Hiccup and dropped a long clear whistle into his outstretched open palm. He accepted it with a bow and Frozenwing bowed back at him. The whistle was on a silver string for Hiccup to wear around his neck. Once he hung it over his neck, he decided to test it.

Carefully, he slipped it between his lips. The whistle was a bit cold, but he didn't mind. Next, Hiccup blew gently into the whistle. No sound came out. But the Ice Zephyrs all froze and then Hiccup saw their tiny bodies vibrate for a mere second. To them, there was a sound. A shrill, high-pitch sound that only they could hear.

"But won't it melt?" Hiccup asked at glanced at Frozenwing.

"No." Frozenwing shook his head and smiled a toothy smile.

"Well, thank you." Hiccup thanked him and the little dragon dipped his head in response.

Just after this, The Ice Zephyrs said good-bye and flew away, back to Frostbite Village. As soon as all the baskets were on everyone's backs (except for Anella), Fishlegs pulled a compass out of his basket. The twins _tried_ to share the map. When Astrid told them that everyone had a map in their baskets, both blinked at her and then Tuffnut cackled and snatched the map away from his sister.

She dug in her basket and pulled one out too. Tuffnut shrugged and turned away from her. But to his bad luck, Bronzespark/Lightningflight appeared behind him and Ruffnut. Bronzespark gave one look at his map and then in a flash, his map was ripped out of his hands.

"Hey! Bronzespark! Give that back!" Tuffnut wailed and tried to get his mouth from the first head. But then Bronzespark spat out the map and Lightningflight caught it.

By now the map was a balled up and covered in dragon saliva. Lightningflight gave one look at Tuffnut and spat the map out at his feet. He stared at it and with two fingers, he gingerly picked it up.

"Eewww!" Ruffnut cried and stepped away from Tuffnut. Quickly, she folded up her map and gripped it tightly. No way was she letting her two-headed dragon eat up her map.

"Guys! Come _on! _We're waiting for you!" Snotlout shouted at the twins.

Both turned around and saw that everyone was sitting on their dragons. They were ready to fly. Anella sat on Fireworm, with Snotlout sitting _behind_ her. Fireworm was still angry at Snotlout for laughing at her, so she refused to let him steer her and be the main rider. So Anella suggested. Snotlout didn't even have time to say 'yes'. Fireworm gestured for Anella to hop on.

When Snotlout climbed on behind Anella, he asked her why she couldn't just change into her Night Fury form and fly on her own. At this, Anella turned to glare at him. Fireworm saw Anella glaring at Snotlout and decided to glare at him too. Even if she didn't understand why Anella was doing so.

"You cannot fly Fireworm as main rider anyway! So be thankful that I'm flying in your spot." Anella frowned at him.

"Fine! Just please stop giving me that glare. And tell Fireworm to stop too. You guys are scaring me." Snotlout said and stole a glance at Fireworm.

Anella patted Fireworm on the side and told her that it was okay. Puffing out hot air, Fireworm nodded and turned back. Then she began to wait until Hiccup gave the signal to lift off. Everyone watched as Hiccup raised his hand. He was about to drop it to signal lift off, but a loud scream erupted from where Tuffnut and Ruffnut sat on their Hideous Zippleback.

"TUFFNUT!" Ruffnut screamed.

Heads whipped around to see what the problem was this time. Tuffnut; who had been holding his wet map, had thrown it away. But it landed it on Ruffnut and now she was getting it off her face. The map was so wet, that it wouldn't come off as whole. Ruffnut was trying her best to wipe it off her face. Tuffnut was trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

"Ugh! Guys! Can we just deal with that later?" Astrid called to them and adjusted her braid, so that it wouldn't bother her, while she was in flight.

Ruffnut got the last of the slimy map off her face and then wiped her face on her shirt. Before Hiccup dropped his hand, she kicked Tuffnut in the shins.

Hiccup dropped his hand and the dragons pounced into the air. Each one spread out its wings and flapped them as they tried to get higher off the ground.

Toothless was leading everyone, so he was the one who was watching the area of the sky around. As he got higher, a cold strong wind whistled over them and he hoped a storm didn't start up. A storm was the last thing they needed. He was also glad it hadn't started to snow yet. He felt Hiccup shiver and then flew down a bit lower, so it won't be so cold.

But the cold was the same there too. It stung at any skin that was left exposed to the cold. The wind howled louder and gusted stronger at them. _No snow. Please no snow._ Toothless murmured to himself and navigated them a bit to the left.

There was a flash.

Not lightning. Toothless had noticed that it had been purple. He thought back to the purple flash he had seen back at Flame Village, while they had been flying to Blaze's house. _Is it the same thing?_ Toothless thought and wondered if he should warn Hiccup.

_Not yet. If I see it again, then I will._ Toothless thought to himself and tried to think of what the purple flash had been. It was a dragon. Toothless could sense that. Then he thought of all the dragons that flew that fast. Monstorous Nightmares and Skrills flew very fast, because they were such good hunters. Night Furies flew fast, but not as fast as the dragon he had seen.

_Hold on._ Toothless's eyes widened. He might have a slight idea of who it could have been. Pricking his ears and his head fins, he strained to listen for a hiss.

Through the wind, he did hear a very, _very _faint hiss.

"It's The Whispering Death." Toothless went rigid and gulped.

This was a good time to warm Hiccup.


	21. Chapter 21: Getting closer to trouble

**A/N: [big sigh] The next time I'll probably be updating (after today) might be sometime next week (the upcoming week) or even next weekend. My mom keeps telling me to study and told me to stop typing for now. Plus she has **_**no idea**_** I have a Fanfic account, so… yeah. I just tell her I type stories and she doesn't say anything. In this chapter a couple of important things happen. And I didn't know Night Furies were the fastest. So sorry about that. But we don't know the speed of Whispering Deaths, so I made them the fastest. Plus they are from the movie, for those who don't know. So I wish everyone who has upcoming exams: good luck and I'll see you guys soon. =)**

What no one really expected was for a snow to come down. The sky had been pretty clear as they flew. The clouds were a bit gray, but the sky was a light blue color. It had been nice. Even the wind hadn't blown too hard. Now the wind was blowing about and sent light flurries down. Now the sky was overcast and there was no trace of light blue sky left.

It even became a bit darker. Hiccup was worried that a storm would start soon and then it might be hard to fly. He glanced back at the rest of the group. Anella was leaning over and was squinting through the flurries. Behind her, Snotlout had leaned his head on her back and he seemed to be asleep. Astrid seemed to be okay. Her eyes were concentrated on the way ahead and her face was full of concentration. Fishlegs seemed a bit distracted. He kept glancing around nervously.

The twins… well they weren't paying attention too much on the way ahead, but they weren't nervous like Fishlegs. They were talking to one another and for once, weren't arguing about anything. Then Tuffnut burst out laughing (a little too loud) and Snotlout raised his head from where he slept.

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout muttered sleepily.

"No." Anella told him and glanced back to look at him.

"Where are we?" Snotlout yawned and stretched.

"Over the ocean." Fishlegs called.

"That's great." Snotlout gave out another yawn and was about to go back to sleep.

But Anella stopped him from doing so. She shook her head and told him it was his turn to sit as main rider. He gave out a dramatic sigh and Anella got up carefully. She still gripped Fireworm's ropes as she stood up and Snotlout tried to crawl under her arm into the main rider's seat.

"Fall! Fall! Fall!" Tuffnut shouted at Anella as she stood there gripping the ropes even tighter.

"Shut your mouth!" she glared at him and he immediately became quiet. Tuffnut would have continued calling out, but he remembered that Anella was half Night Fury and knew not to mess with her.

When Snotlout sat in Anella's spot, she gripped his shoulders and stepped over to where he previously sat. But all of a sudden, her foot slipped and she screamed and slipped off Fireworm. Her hand managed to grab one of the dangling ropes.

"Anella!" Hiccup cried out and even Toothless stopped flying and looked.

"I'm fine!" she called back. Fear shook in her voice. Her hands began to get sweaty and she began to slip.

Gasping, Snotlout turned around and held his hand out to Anella. Fireworm stopped flying by now and slowly she turned to see what was going on. When she saw Anella was about to fall to her death, Fireworm gasped and kept yelling at Snotlout to get her up. But Snotlout didn't understand Dragonese, so he didn't exactly understand what she was yelling at him. Anella tried to reach out her other hand and grab Snotlout's, but it was too far. He leaned over a bit more and held on to Fireworm's saddle as he did so.

She stretched her hand out more and at the same time her hand clutching the rope began to slip off more. Snotlout wasn't about to give up. Now he leaned in so far, that he looked ready to fall off. Anella clenched her teeth and struggled to get his hand.

"I'm not letting you fall!" Snotlout shouted over the loud wind that was now howling like a rabid wolf.

"It's okay! I'm going to fall. Don't rescue me! That means you too, Hiccup!" Anella shouted back as the rope began to sway along with the wind.

"But—" Snotlout stammered.

It was too late. Anella let go of the rope and fell back. Snotlout screamed and held out his hand, even though it was too late. The twins stopped talking and both watched her fall. Hiccup was ready to fly Toothless down and rescue her. But she said not to do so. Smiling, he understood why. Astrid now stood up in her seat and watched her disappear somewhere below, with a horrified expression. Fishlegs glanced at Hiccup and smiled. He knew what was happening too.

They sat there for at least a minute. Snotlout was getting teary-eyed. Hiccup watched him. Snotlout NEVER _ever_ cried. Well except one time last year, when Fireworm stepped on his foot. Her whole weight was put down and Snotlout had cried out then. Hiccup had seen. Snotlout told Hiccup not to tell anyone, or else Snotlout promised he'd make Hiccup's life miserable.

Now Snotlout didn't seem like he cared if anyone saw. He wiped away one tear and sat there with a speechless look on his face.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light from somewhere below and the air got slightly warmer from below. In a few seconds it became cold again. Snotlout's face lightened up a bit and he searched the area below for something, like Anella. Fishlegs glanced at Hiccup and both grinned. They knew exactly what was happening.

The twins and Astrid, were just as confuzzled as Snotlout. They had no idea what was going on. When Astrid glanced at Hiccup and saw his expression, she creased her eyebrows. She tried to read Hiccup's face, to figure out what he was thinking. But Hiccup only smiled at her and crossed his arms over his chest. Toothless glanced at Hiccup and then back down. His ear fins pricked upward and he cocked his head to the side. A slow smile crept onto his face.

That's when everyone heard it. The flapping of wings and a loud shriek.

"WHOOOOO!" came a loud voice and all of a sudden a beautiful, lean Night Fury flew like an arrow from down below.

Snotlout gasped as the Night Fury shot past them and turned around and flew back down toward them. Hiccup couldn't help grinning. The twins sat there with shocked faces. The light blue streak across the Night Fury's face gave it away. It was Anella.

"Hey, guys!" she grinned at them and her greenish-yellow eyes gleamed at them.

"I can understand Dragonese!" Snotlout cheered, after he heard Anella speak.

"Actually she's not speaking Dragonese. Right now she's speaking Norse." Fishlegs explained and watched Anella lash her tail happily.

Anella as a Night Fury looked exactly like Toothless, except for the streak and she had her other tail fin. But she was the same midnight blue and the same size too. Smiling, she glanced at Toothless. His eyes were really wide and he was astounded.

"So, shall we continue flying?" she asked in Norse and then asked the same question in Dragonese.

"Let's go!" Hiccup nodded and patted Toothless's side. Toothless blinked out of his daydream and nodded.

xxx

The Green Death was watching the skies. He was waiting for Fireclaw's fireball to explode across the sky. His eyes narrowed. Earlier, he had sent out a couple of dragons to go watch the skies for him. So far no one has returned.

The Monstorous Nightmares; who he had sent out for food, hadn't returned either. Growling under his breath, The Green Death knew what happened to them. They got scared and now flew off. Most likely, they won't even return. Getting angrier, The Green Death wondered if the other dragons he had sent out would return. _They better, or else I'll hunt them down. I will hunt them down and kill every single one of them. Then they'll wish on their sorry selves that they were never born. _He snarled to himself and his eyes swept over the crowd of dragons below him.

Most had decided to take a nap, others were chatting with each other like old friends and the rest were waiting for The Green Death to make a move or shout out an order. The Scauldrons had crawled out of the water and sat on the shore.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! The Fireball! It went off!" a couple of cries sounded from the distance and The Green Death turned his head to see the group he had sent out.

A dark smile curled on The Green Death's lips and he watched the group of out of breath dragons flutter down onto the ground at his feet. They looked up at him and waited for him to say something. The dragons who had been talking, quieted down and glanced up at The Green Death. The sleeping ones, continued to sleep.

"Excellent. The toothpick and his Night Fury have been found. When the three who I sent out, return, I'll tell them how to deal with them next. Meanwhile we need to start thinking about the viking wipeout plan. Plus we must think about the 'soundless roar'. I want to see this 'soundless roar' for myself." The Green Death bellowed.

"Uh, how do you plan to wipe out the whole population of vikings?" a small dragon asked as loud he could.

"Call me 'Your Majesty' and THEN you proceed with your question!" The Green Death roared and the small dragon trembled as The Green Death's words echoed all around.

By now all the sleeping dragons were awake and watched their leader with wide eyes.

"Yes, yes. Your Majesty, how do you plan to wipe out the whole population of vikings?" the small dragon rolled his eyes.

As that question reached The Green Death, he pursed his lips and his many eyes scanned different parts of the crowd. Smoke puffed out of his nostrils and finally all of his eyes fell on the small dragon. Then he glanced away and a sigh of relief came from the small dragon.

"We will start by doing one village at a time. I will head out and find the 'soundless roar'. Once that is found, I'll ask whatever it is to help get rid of the vikings." The Green Death replied simply.

"Uh, Your Majesty? So you want half of us to go destroy villages and the rest to go with you to find the 'soundless roar'?" someone called out.

"Why yes. Any suggestions of which village to hit first?" The Green Death watched the dragons below.

He expected village names to come at him like an explosion. But there was silence. Either all these dragons didn't know any villages, or they were just too scared to mutter out anything. Patiently, The Green Death waited.

Usually, he'd just eat them up if he was getting much too impatient. Here it was different. He needed all these dragons to help him succeed in his plan. Each and every one of them was going to help out in destroying vikings. He didn't care if they had to work their tails off day and night. He didn't care if some of them died. He didn't care if they got tired. They were going to work hard to accomplish this task.

"How about the Isle of Berk? I know there is a village somewhere on that island! Plus that's where the toothpick viking and his Night Fury come from." someone shouted.

"Perfect." The Green Death hissed.

As soon as it was decided, The Green Death began to divide up the dragon. It was time to get this plan in full gear.


	22. Chapter 22: HissingSoul strikes twice

**A/N: Exams are FINALLY over! School is over! Now I can update this story and get back to writing fanfics. I really missed updating this story, and will try my best to make the next chapters really good =)**

The message was sent. The dragons were set. The fireball had been seen by the Green Death and now things were about to get worse than they already were. By a few hours, the Green Death knew where Hiccup and Toothless were heading. He didn't want them to get there, so he ordered HissingSoul, Oak and Fireclaw to 'deal' with Hiccup and friends.

HissingSoul was hissing hungrily to herself as she, Fireclaw and Oak all flew in the direction of the 'soundless roar'. HissingSoul's mouth kept on opening up slightly and letting out a louder hiss each time. Fireclaw and Oak were both getting annoyed. But they really didn't dare say anything.

Finally, Fireclaw got the guts to fly over beside her. She turned her spiked head at him and her eyes glowed like two yellow lanterns. It was almost hypnotizing. Then she opened her mouth a bit and hissed in a very mean way.

It felt like a hot breeze had hit him in the face. For a second, he actually felt slightly dizzy. Fireclaw swayed a bit and flapped his wings powerfully to steady himself. HissingSoul snickered at him and he glared at her.

"What did I ever do you? Huh?" Fireclaw demanded as Oak flew up to them.

"Problem?" Oak asked and stretched his head out a bit.

"HissingSoul keeps hissing and glaring at me." Fireclaw frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sssss… You better ssshut up. Or I'll eat you. Jusssst leave me alone and mind your own businessss. The hissing helpssss me plot a route to the soundlesssss roar…" HissingSoul hissed one last time menacingly and turned her head away from the two of them and continued on.

Fireclaw and Oak exchanged confused glances and then Fireclaw lashed his long tail and zipped away after HissingSoul. Oak stretched out his long wings and flew over to Fireclaw. He was careful not to scratch Fireclaw or HissingSoul (especially her) with the sharp, razor points at the end of his wings.

"After we get Sneeze and Fangful, I'm going back home. I don't wanna attack any villages." Fireclaw told Oak.

"Uh, it's Hiccup and Toothless. Even I know that!" Oak scolded.

"Whatever!" Fireclaw cuffed him playfully in the face with his wing.

"But why don't you want to attack any villages?" Oak then asked and flicked Fireclaw back with his tail. Fireclaw yelped in pain and flew a few feet back.

"Well, do you realize how many dragons will die? Those vikings go all berserk when they see a group of us coming!" Fireclaw cried and his orange eyes grew wide with worry.

"Well, do you realize how many _vikings_ will die? Isn't what we want?" Oak replied.

Both didn't say anything for a while, then Fireclaw's eyes squinted and a snarl appeared on his lips.

"Isn't what the Queen wants is for there to be more dragons in this world? So maybe we should attack less and actually try to find a place in this world, where we can live peacefully! Or at least try to be friendly to the vikings! I mean many dragons out there are becoming domestic!" Fireclaw snarled and Oak was taken aback by his tone.

But he was also taken aback by what just came out of Fireclaw's mouth. Even HissingSoul stopped with her hissing and strained to listen.

"Look what the vikings did to US! Why should we suddenly bow to them and call them masters? Plus this is the Queen's order!" Oak growled and the air around him and Fireclaw suddenly became thick and heated with a fight coming along.

"Why wo—" Fireclaw began with a growl, but was immediately cut off.

The next few seconds happened so fast it was frightening to watch. Even Oak had flown a couple feet back in horror.

HissingSoul apparently had enough of Fireclaw's complaining. She had spun around and let out the scariest hiss ever. It echoed around him and that was when Oak stepped back. Her eyes glowed bright neon yellow and in the middle of each eye a black dot appeared. It grew wider and Oak watched with a pale face. It didn't even seem like it belonged to her eyes. It even seemed as if it was popping out.

Poor Fireclaw was shaking so badly, he was sure to faint any second now. But his strong wings kept him airborne.

After, HissingSoul opened her mouth so wide that it was almost the size of Fireclaw. Her millions teeth glinted in their rows like daggers and a hot breath blew out on Fireclaw.

The next 10 seconds were filled with screams of both horror and anger. HissingSoul had closed her horrendous mouth right over Fireclaw. He didn't even have time to react. Her mouth closed over his whole body, with only his tail sticking out. There was a loud crunch and a shriek that vibrated along HissingSoul's body.

Blood oozed out from the corners of HissingSoul's mouth and she tilted her head back and swallowed. Fireclaw's tail disappeared into her mouth too and she ate up too.

"NOOOO! FIRECLAW!" Oak screamed at the top of his lungs.

It had been an awful, disturbing sight. HissingSoul just ate Fireclaw right in front of Oak. Fireclaw's last shrieks of pain and pleads vibrated through Oak's mind as he watched HissingSoul crunch down the last of the Skrill. Then the Whispering Death turned to watch Oak with hungry eyes. The black dots in the middle of her eyes expanded throughout the rest of her eyes and then she let out a loud hiss that rang out for miles and miles all around.

Then she stopped and turned to glance at Oak again. Her eyes were yellow again. This was scaring the shit out of Oak by now. He didn't know whether to fly back to the Queen and tell her what happened or to continue the rest of the journey. But HissingSoul already had plans for him.

"You will come with me." She hissed and as she hissed, Oak caught a glimpse of the inside of her mouth.

Blood covered most of her teeth and as she spoke, some of it dripped out of her mouth and down her chin. There were dark red dragon scales that stuck between her teeth and pieces of flesh stuck to most. Other than that, there was the heavy smell of raw flesh and sticky blood wafting out of her mouth. It was a nightmare. Except this one, Oak had no way out of.

"If you dare fly away from me, I'll hunt you down and you will ssssuffer the same way Fireclaw did." She lashed out her tail and slashed it at him. The blow missed him and Oak was glad it did. The spikes on her tail deadlier than the teeth in her mouth.

HissingSoul ordered Oak to fly next to her from now on. He obeyed her and didn't say a single word. In his mind, he played over the scene with Fireclaw. The crunching bones. The oozing blood. The shrieks. Those were so vivid to him that it was as if Fireclaw was still screaming.

Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down the sides of his face and down to his snout. He blinked back a few, so HissingSoul won't see him crying. Then he raised his front left paw and leaned his head down, so he could wipe away any leftover tears.

Even if he hadn't known Fireclaw for a long time, Fireclaw seemed friendly. The Queen shouldn't have sent out HissingSoul. A Changewing should have gone with them. Or someone else, who didn't eat other dragons.

_So if we are off to get Hiccup and Toothless, that means we are supposed to kill them… That means, HissingSoul might kill them the same way she got Fireclaw._ Oak thought and gulped.

He was worried for Toothless and Hiccup now. Even if he supported the Queen and knew that vikings had to go… He started thinking about what Fireclaw had said. _Or maybe we could save Hiccup and Toothless and get the rest of the vikings_. Oak thought again.

Very slowly (and carefully), he peeked at HissingSoul. Her eyes were normal, her purple scales rippled along her body and her dark purple spikes stood out. Right now she seemed calm.

Oak hoped she stayed that way.

xxx

A thick fog raveled around the group as they flew closer and closer to the soundless roar. It was so thick, it was almost impossible to fly. Hiccup squinted through the fog and stood up in his saddle a bit. Toothless sighed.

"Anella! What's up ahead?" Hiccup called out.

"More fog!" she shouted back and Hiccup caught a glimpse of her long tail from ahead.

Hiccup groaned and sat back down properly. They flew like this for at least an hour. Maybe even more. The fog had started a little after they all saw Anella come up in Night Fury form.

About that. No one was still used to her flying around as a Night Fury. Snotlout kept watching her with an open mouth, until Fireworm whacked him in the face with the side of the wing to make him stop. Astrid looked a little jealous. She kept glancing at Anella with narrowed eyes. The twins and Fishlegs were so fascinated that they bombed Anella with questions. Once the questioning was over, the twins started talking about how they wished they were half dragons. It seemed like the coolest thing in the world. Even Hiccup agreed a little.

The wind soon picked up and Hiccup felt Toothless sway a bit. Wind was good. It would blow away the stupid fog. Or at least Hiccup hoped. They really needed to know where they were going. For all they knew, they could slam into some cliff or rock.

_Or maybe this so-called 'soundless roar' wants the fog to protect it. So curious vikings like us don't find it._ Hiccup bit his lip and felt the wind lift his hair up. Toothless kept looking around nervously. Something wasn't right.

"Do you hear that?" Anella suddenly stopped flying and strained to listen to the noises around her.

Everyone halted their dragons and silence wrapped around the group. No one seemed to really hear anything.

"Maybe it was the wind." Snotlout suggested as he flew up next to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Probably…" Anella nodded and flapped her wings worriedly.

They continued on through the forest of fog. It began to clear a bit, which a relief. But the deathly silence around them was scary. Usually there was _something_. A wave crashing, a bird squawking or even the grumble of a dragon nearby. But this time the only sound Hiccup heard was his own heart slamming out of his chest. Silence was never good. Nope.

Anella stopped flying out of sight, and came to fly next to Toothless and Hiccup. Her head fins were bent back tensely and her tail was lashing back and forth slowly. She kept gulping and watching the way ahead with wide eyes.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked her in Dragonese. He didn't want Snotlout or any of the other vikings to hear.

"I'm fine." She answered in Norse. Her eyes flashed in his direction. She seemed a tad bit annoyed by the question.

"Okay, okay! I was just asking!" Hiccup raised one hand in defeat and smiled at her.

Sighing, she murmured in Dragonese, "No, really I'm not okay. I just _sense_ that something or someone is either watching us or is following us. Maybe even both."

"I sense it too." Toothless replied.

"See! I'm not the only one!" she cried out, but then realized how loud she had said that and looked down in embarrassment.

Hiccup wondered what it could be. His stomach flopped around with both fear and excitement. If it was the 'soundless roar' then their quest would finally be over. That is, if they made it home alive.

"What was that?" Goldsmoke suddenly cried out. Astrid looked down at her dragon and her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked up at Hiccup with confusion. He translated.

"We heard it too!" Bronzespark replied and Lightningflight nodded.

"The hiss." Anella's eyes widened and Toothless gulped loudly.

"The what?" Hiccup asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"The Whispering Death's hiss." Anella said loudly in Norse, so everyone understood.

There was a few seconds silence, until Snotlout screamed.

"I'm too young to die!" he screamed and gripped Fireworm's saddle.

"They are extremely vicious and you usually have nightmares for weeks after seeing it. Usually if you hear the hisses they let out little gaseous circles from their mouths as a warning and a cue for you to run away. But if they don't let out anything, it's usually because they _want_ to kill you and will hunt you till you're killed. Read about it in the Dragon Manual." Fishlegs told everyone.

Instantly, everyone began to glance around for any kind of gas that would escape a dragon's mouth. But there was nothing anywhere. Even the fog cleared and as it was disappearing, they still saw nothing.

Anella motioned for everyone to stay close together. She flapped her wings quietly and pricked her head fins to listen for the hissing.

"I can hear it!" Astrid suddenly whispered.

By now everyone could. It wasn't too loud, but it wasn't quiet either.

Through the leftover fog that hung in the air (by now it was a mist), Hiccup saw a purple tail flicker. Everyone seemed to see it.

"Don't panic guys." Anella whispered in Norse.

This time they saw a wing. Then the tail once again. Through the mist, they saw the outline of the slender, serpent-like body. The outline of the head came and even through the mist it looked awful. A mouth opened and they saw the outline of a couple of teeth.

The mist was swatted away with a spiked purple tail and HissingSoul appeared before them.

She opened her mouth and lunged at the group.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter good and hoped you guys liked it. Please review! I know how many of you favorited/story alerted this story, so please guys, just tell me anything you liked. I will update tomorrow =)**


	23. Chapter 23: Berk gets attacked!

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Yes, I did make the Whispering Death the fastest in this fanfic to make it even more dangerous than it already is. This chapter isn't too long, but it is important. **

_**Meanwhile in Berk…**_

As the days rolled along with Hiccup and his group gone, the viking of Berk began to forget about them and the 'soundless roar'. At first when they left, everyone was worried and afraid that they won't return. But then the very next day they all reassured themselves that they'll return sooner or later.

Now the only worried was Stoick. He was sitting in the Dining Hall along with Gobber, pulling his beard nervously. He hadn't even touched his lunch. This was making Gobber worried. Stoick usually had all his food eaten before anyone else could start.

"How many days have they been gone?" Stoick asked Gobber in trembling voice.

"I dunno. I thought you were counting." Gobber shrugged and pushed his empty plate out of the way.

"YOU were supposed to be counting!" Stoick cried.

"Don't worry, they'll return. They're a strong group." Gobber told him calmly.

"And if they don't? Who'll be Chief after me? Hiccup and Snotlout are both on that quest! Unless I ask…" Stoick trailed off. He really didn't know anyone else.

"Calm down, for Thor's sake! They'll return!" Gobber took a swig from his mug and then slammed the mug on the table.

Stoick looked over at him and then at the far wall. His thoughts began to trail to another bloke named Quess. Quess was a hero in his days. He had gone on many quests and came back every single time. Stoick had been about the same age as Hiccup, when Quess lived in Berk.

Until the earth shook one day and a terrible _something_ shook the Isle of Berk. Now that Stoick thought about it, it had been the same 'soundless roar' that vibrated through a few days ago. When Hiccup and his group left on their quest, it came one night. The ground shook and a sound like no other rang through the Isle and into viking's ears. It wasn't a roar and defiantly not soundless. He figured it was given that name, when it was first heard.

So when this 'roar' came along years ago, Quess was sent out to find out what it was and then return and tell everyone what it was.

Years later and he still hasn't returned. _If Quess didn't return, then Hiccup probably won't return either. _Stoick thought miserably.

"I wonder what the roar could be." Gobber suddenly spoke up and broke Stoick's thoughts.

"Only Thor knows." Stoick sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Never had he felt so worried for his son.

When Hiccup went crawling after Terrible Terrors at the age of 2, Stoick hadn't been worried. When Hiccup went camping with Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and they all got stuck in the woods, Stoick hadn't been worried. Hiccup had done so many dangerous things in his life that Stoick was used to it by now. Well of course unless you counted that time when dragons attacked the village and Hiccup was being chased by a Monstorous Nightmare.

"No! Hold on, Stoick! What about Setel? He was the one at that meeting when we were discussing who was going on the quest. He seemed suspicious. It was like he knew something about the roar that we don't." Gobber's eyes widened and he wiped his mouth with the sleeve from his shirt.

Stoick looked up at him and blinked. He thought about Setel. The only things Stoick knew about him was that Setel had been a good friend of Quess. Other than that, Stoick knew nothing. Setel never got into trouble, attended every meeting and was really good with the axe and sword. He didn't see how Gobber saw him as 'suspicious'.

Rolling his eyes, Gobber saw that Stoick was puzzled.

"Well, first of all he disappears most nights. I see him walking down the streets and going places when the moon is at its highest. Then he owns a Terrible Terror as his dragon. A Terrible Terror, Stoick! You can't ride those things! He walks around with that thing perched on his shoulder. Then this one time he stole an axe and hasn't returned it since!" Gobber explained in hushed whisper.

Vikings were starting to enter the Dining Hall, and Gobber didn't want any of them to hear. Especially since at that very moment, Setel entered the hall and went to sit at a table with some other vikings.

Both Gobber and Stoick turned to glance at him. Setel caught them staring and they quickly turned away. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"So, you want me to ask him about the roar?" Stoick asked in a whisper.

"No, don't. He'll just say he doesn't know anything." Gobber shook his head.

Stoick glanced at Setel again and then motioned him over anyway, when Setel caught him looking again. Sighing, Gobber watched Setel approached the table and sit in front of Stoick and Gobber.

Shifting nervously in his seat, Setel looked at Gobber; who watched him over his mug.

"Setel, what do you know about this so called soundless roar?" Stoick asked and crossed his arms over the top of table and leaned forward a bit. He didn't want anyone else in the room to here this conversation.

Immediately, Setel straightened up in his seat and something flashed in his eyes. But then he shrunk back down and a frown crossed his face.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Don't question me! I'm the Chief of this tribe and I ask whatever I want!" Stoick slammed his fist on the table and Setel gulped.

At first, Setel looked like he wasn't going to say anything. But this was the Chief he was dealing with and he knew that it wouldn't be easy to walk away from this sort of conversation. Not with Gobber sitting there. If he could trick Stoick, he couldn't trick Gobber. He already saw it on the viking's face.

"Well, there is a little something I know about it. The soundless roar is a—" Setel didn't have time to finish.

The doors to the hall were kicked open and in walked in a young viking gasping for air. He looked a little older than Hiccup. A look of complete terror was drawn on his face and he looked ready to faint.

"STOICK! HUNDREDS OF DRAGONS! THEY'RE COMING TO ATTACK US!" the viking yelled and everyone in the hall turned to look at the viking.

"How do you know?" Stoick jumped to his feet and almost knocked the table over.

"You have to come and see!" the viking boy cried and ran out of the hall.

Wasting no time, Stoick ran out of the hall with Gobber after him. Only Setel sat there with a sneer on his face. Now he had his chance. The moment Stoick and Gobber left, he got up from the table and ran out the hall.

Outside Setel ran off down the right path, while the boy led the Chief down the left path to the sea cliffs. They ran past surprised villagers and dragons. Everyone on the street began to wonder where the Chief was running off to in such a hurry.

As they ran, the snow crunched under their feet. The bitter cold that whipped around the village was bringing on an icy wind that pierced your skin. On these types of days, Stoick sat at home or somewhere warm. Not following some boy across the village because he saw a group of dragons. He just hoped it didn't start snowing. That was the last thing he needed now.

Once they managed to get to the very top of one of the sea cliffs, the boy stood on the edge and pointed at the horizon. The sky was gray and had clouds bunched up, covering every single patch of the sky. Even with the clouds there, Stoick saw what the boy was talking about. He had thought the boy had been exaggerating when he said 'hundreds of dragons'. But no.

There _were_ really hundreds of dragons flying out there in the distance. They weren't too far away and seemed to be heading straight for Berk.

"How do you know they're coming to attack us?" Stoick asked the boy and planted his huge fists on his hips.

"Look." The boy pointed.

The dragons were now close enough and Stoick saw why. A couple of the dragons were blowing fireballs into the air angrily. After a few blows, they stopped and now Stoick saw smoke billow around the group. They didn't look happy.

"They're flying in an attack formation." Gobber said and his face went pale.

None of them really understood why the group of dragons was attacking, but if Gobber had said they were flying in attack mode… Stoick knew he couldn't waste a single moment standing around and watching them come.

"GET EVERYONE READY! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!" he shouted and raced down the hill with Gobber and the boy following him close behind.

They ran back down to the streets, where many vikings were waiting to see what all the shouting and running around was about.

The second the word 'dragon raid' was mentioned, no one wasted a minute. The vikings of Berk were running off to grab their weapons, set up catapults and get their own dragons ready.

Houses were locked. Armor was put on. Helmets were adjusted. Weapons were ready and the vikings of Berk were standing ready in the streets. Stoick stood in front of the vikings with his sword in one hand and a large copper colored shield in the other.

The dragons were coming closer.

Hearts were drumming louder now. The group of dragons was so huge that some vikings wondered if they'll even be able to defeat this large lot. Plus it wasn't just the amount that frightened some. It was the types that were coming. There were the usual ones and then there were some like Skrills, TimberJacks, ThunderDrums, and even four or five Whispering Deaths.

"Whispering Deaths, ThunderDrums… I haven't seen these kinds for years!" Gobber whispered to Stoick as he came to stand next to the Chief.

A loud hiss exploded from the Whispering Deaths. Vikings gasped and a few took frightened steps back.

Suddenly the large group of dragons were at the island and were flying down at the vikings like a huge wave. The Monstrous Nightmares lit themselves on fire. The Whispering Deaths opened their mouth and hissed. The TimberJacks spread out their razor sharp wings. The ThunderDrums opened their jaws to let out their sound.

Every other dragon unsheathed its claws and in less than ten seconds, the vikings of Berk were attacked.


	24. Chapter 24: Closer to the end

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And sorry it took so long to update. I was busy most of this week. After this chapter, you might have a slight idea to what the 'roar' is and find out how Hiccup and friends are doing and how close they are to the 'roar'…**

The Green Death's island was closer to Berk, so the group of dragons that attacked the Isle got there quite fast. But the Green Death's group that was heading to the 'soundless roar' was still traveling. Since the Green Death was unable to fly it was swimming alongside the Scauldrons. Flying above it, were many dragons of all kinds.

What the Green Death hoped to find along the way was the news that the toothpick viking and his Night Fury were dead. He hoped HissingSoul, Fireclaw and Oak managed to deal with them properly.

The Green Death still had a problem. What if the 'soundless roar' was bigger than he was? What if the 'soundless roar' refused to follow his orders? A bunch of 'what if's' muddled in his mind and for once he actually felt nervous.

What if…

xxx

As HissingSoul flew toward the group, they all screamed and scattered.

"Hiccup! I'll fire at her! You get your whistle out!" Toothless cried and watched HissingSoul spin around to see that she didn't get anyone.

Her yellow eyes flashed viciously and they fell right on Toothless and Hiccup. An evil, hungry smile curled on her lips and she hissed softly. At that same moment, Hiccup realized what whistle Toothless had been talking about. It was the ice whistle that Frozenwing had given him if he was ever in trouble. The Ice Zephyrs would then help them somehow.

He fumbled with the cold whistle around his neck, while Toothless blew out a fireball at HissingSoul. It missed her by a bit and he snarled angrily and moved to the side to shoot again. She danced from side to side, while Toothless missed. The misses weren't far or anything. The shots were very close to HissingSoul, but she seemed quick enough to move away.

At the same time, Anella swiveled around to HissingSoul's other side and shot from the other side. Both Toothless and Anella blew out at the same time as hard and powerful as they could and their fireballs both hit HissingSoul. There was a blast and a painful strangled hiss.

When the smoke from the fireball and hit wavered away, they saw that HissingSoul had been hit right in the lower jaw and chest. For some reason she hadn't died, but her injuries were terrible.

Her whole bottom jaw had been blasted away and there was just a huge ugly hole that showed the inside of her throat. There you saw the blood that gurgled out from the throat and splattered her upper jaw when she tried to hiss. It was really disgusting because you could also see that the fireball had also formed a ripping wound in her chest. You saw that the scales had burned away and now there was torn flesh and fresh blood seeping through the pink ripped flesh.

Hiccup watched her with a twitching eye. Gulping, he brought the whistle to his lip and blew. Nothing came out but something must have happened because the air got slightly chillier. HissingSoul let out a great shudder and tried to hiss out some words. But all that came out was more blood.

Maybe it was the way Whispering Deaths died, or maybe it was the whistle that had done something, but something happened that second. HissingSoul threw her head back and let out a shriek that shook everyone's ears. Then she began to grow pale. So pale that she was almost turning white. Her lower jaw and chest was covered in her blood that seemed to be freezing on the spot.

"What's happening to her?" Toothless whispered to Hiccup. He flew back a few feet and watched Anella do the same.

"I have no idea. But I think the whistle did that." Hiccup watched HissingSoul with wide eyes.

Her body gave out one last shudder and then her wings froze up and she began to fall back. As she fell, the last thing Hiccup remembered about her was her eyes. The moment her jaw had been removed by the two powerful fireballs, something flicked in her eyes. Her eyes were actually _normal_ dragon eyes for a second. It was like she had been something totally different underneath all _that_.

But she had tried to kill them. She had probably killed many innocent lives in her lifetime. _There must have been a reason why she tried to kill us. Someone must have sent her._ Hiccup thought.

"Hiccup?"

Turning his head, he saw Anella flapping her wings next to him and Toothless.

"Yeah?" he looked over at her.

"I don't get it. How did the whistle work if there aren't any Ice Zephyrs around?" she asked and her wide eyes searched Hiccup's.

"Maybe there are some around and we don't see them…" Hiccup frowned and glanced at the whistle that hung around his neck on the silver string.

The whistle was _supposed _to work if there was an Ice Zephyr around. Frozenwing had said that he and the other Ice Zephyrs will help once the whistle was blown. Hiccup wondered if HissingSoul had died with the help of the Ice Zephyrs. But then did that mean that they had been following them the whole time?

"Hiccup! Toothless! Anella! That was SO AWESOME!" Tuffnut cried out all of a sudden and he and Ruffnut flew their Zippleback between Toothless and Anella.

"What did you do? I moved away before she could get any of us, so I didn't see most of it." Fishlegs came up on Toothless's other side on Greenfang.

"Well I used the ice whistle that Frozenwing gave me. I think it froze HissingSoul a bit and she just fell out of the sky. But Toothless and Anella did a good job eliminating her lower jaw and some of her chest scales and flesh." Hiccup grinned and both Toothless and Anella blushed at the praise.

"Hold on! Does that mean the Zephyr things have been following us?" Astrid came up on Goldsmoke and planted her hands on her hips.

"Everyone seems to think that! Yeah, so what if they are? I mean they helped get rid of Hissin—"

Hiccup froze in mid-sentence. There it was. No way. He cupped his hand at his ear and listened. There was a soft, faint hiss coming from somewhere. Followed by a slight vibration through the air and then a cold breeze.

By now he was so confused it hurt his brain to really think anymore. HissingSoul was _dead_ so the hissing couldn't be her. The vibration was possibly the 'soundless roar' and this made Hiccup nervous. But the cold breeze? The only thought he had on this was that the Ice Zephyrs were around. Then again, it couldn't be the Zephyrs. By now, Frozenwing or one of them would've come out and said something.

Unless the 'soundless roar' was some hissing-vibrating-blowing-cold-wind thing or dragon. As if it was some cross between… Hiccup shook his head. That was impossible. He had to be sure.

"Guys, let's fly down. I don't think we're flying over water anymore." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. The gears inside his head were turning and he was hoping that some of them would click into place, so he could finally have this whole thing figured out.

"But HissingSoul landed down there…"Snotlout replied and came up next to Greenfang and Fishlegs.

"And your point is…? She is dead, Snotlout." Anella raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked at her and then slowly nodded and murmured something under his breath that no one seemed to hear.

Hiccup shifted his prosthetic foot on Toothless's stirrup and then adjusted the pedal downward so they could fly down. Toothless spread out his wings wider and glided downward with everyone else following close behind.

As they flew down, Hiccup saw the ground below. He pulled back and Toothless landed down carefully. All the other dragons landed down with a thud and quietly, the vikings slipped off their dragons. The reason for all the quietness was they didn't know where they had landed and HissingSoul could still be alive (which was highly unlikely).

Hiccup walked forward with his feet making crunching sounds on the thin layer of snow on the ground. Astrid and Fishlegs appeared at both his sides and the twins and Snotlout walked behind them.

"Hiccup? Should we maybe leave our baskets with the dragons?" Snotlout asked.

"No, why? It's better to carry them in case we might need something." Hiccup adjusted the basket straps on his shoulders. Plus the dragons were coming too. It wasn't like they were sitting tight while they checked things out.

There was a thin mist here, so it made it hard to see what was ahead. But the ground was visible. There was nothing on the ground, except for the thin layer of snow. As they walked on there was more and more snow on the ground. Fishlegs even pulled out a compass at one point. They were heading west. Not north. So there wasn't supposed to be so much snow.

After five minutes of walking, no one had seemed to find HissingSoul's body. But the snow was now up to everyone's knees. The wind had picked up and through the howling of the wind, they heard a loud hiss followed by a vibration that shook the air around them. The vibrating was so hard that it was as if someone was grabbing Hiccup and shaking him. It stopped after a while and then came on harder the second time around.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Astrid called to Hiccup. The wind was blowing harder and soon it was starting to snow, just to make matters worse. With the weather like this, it got very hard to move on. Hiccup didn't know how long they could go on, until they collapsed in the snow.

"I DO BELIVE THAT IS THE SO-CALLED SOUNDLESS ROAR!" Hiccup shouted back and coughed into his fist. The cold was getting to his body and now his teeth were chattering. No one answered to that.

"UH, GUYS? I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! I HAVE A TENT IN MY BASKET!" Snotlout yelled.

"PITCH IT UP!" Astrid cried over the roaring wind and snow. She had pulled out her fur coat from her basket and put it on. She had to hold the hood of the coat over her head, so the wind wouldn't blow it away.

Seeing how the weather had changed from thin snow on the ground to a full snow storm ten minutes, everyone was trying to pull out extra coats and hats out of their baskets and putting them on as quickly as possible. Snotlout had pulled out a complicated looking tent and tried to set it up with the help from Tuffnut.

Once everyone was bundled up in warmer clothing, they all sat down next to their dragons for warmth. The dragons all sat in a circle and their owners in the middle. Well except for Snotlout and Tuffnut; who were working outside the circle.

Even if it was warm sitting next to the dragons, the cold still managed to get inside and scrabbled at the vikings. Hiccup pulled a fur hat over his cold ears and sat there trembling in his overcoats and fur boots. Toothless frowned down at shaking Hiccup and wrapped his tail around him. Hiccup leaned his head on his side for extra warmth.

"T-thank y-you." Hiccup's teeth chattered as he thanked Toothless.

"No problem!" Toothless beamed.

"WE'RE DONE—NO! TUFFNUT! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" came the shout of Snotlout.

After the shout came a loud crash and loud groans. The tent must have collapsed. Snotlout and Tuffnut appeared in the circle, both looking confused. Then both glanced at Astrid and Ruffnut with sly grins. Astrid and Ruffnut looked back at them with raised eyebrows. Tuffnut grinned wider.

"Oh, fine! C'mon Ruffnut, we have a tent to build!" Astrid got to her feet and the two viking girl squeezed out of the circle and went to deal with the tent.

They came back 2 minutes later.

"Done." Ruffnut told Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"How did you build it so fast?" Snotlout cried.

"It's called reading the instruction book." Astrid waved a thin book similar looking to Hiccup's notebook with a smirk on her face.

"I don't read books." Tuffnut crinkled his nose.

"We do it our way." Snotlout grinned and Tuffnut nodded.

"Oh, I see how well _your_ way work." Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Well, we got far in the tent building process!" Tuffnut puffed his chest out.

"Yeah, if you call sticking the pole in the ground and not knowing what to do next 'far'" Ruffnut sighed.

"Can we just go inside the tent?" Hiccup then spoke up before a minor fight broke out.

The circle broke and they all scrambled into the tent, which actually seemed bigger than anyone thought it was. Inside they all dealt with space and all that, while their dragons curled up around the tent to provide the tent with warmth.

They would stop for the night and continue their journey in the morning.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked that chapter. If anyone is wondering what happened to Oak, you'll find out soon. Any other questions, just ask =)**


	25. Chapter 25: Dangerous silence

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating! I'm so happy I actually managed to update today! And I hope I can update tomorrow too… Hope you guys like the chapter! Please review =)**

The early morning sun rose over the horizon and weak sunlight burst over to shores of Berk. All was quiet.

The night before had been insane and chaotic. When the group of dragons attacked the vikings, they came down hard and attacked each viking like it was dinner. The vikings fought back just as hard by slashing out axes, swords and torches. Even if the dragons (from the Green Death's army) got injured terribly, they still fought on. If a dragon ended up dead, more came in out of nowhere.

Not only did the dragons die, but the vikings did too. A few were carried out to the ocean and drowned. Some were set ablaze and others were simply eaten. The injured stood tall and fought with all they got, ignoring their injuries. Some were _lucky_ not to be injured. Those were running around attacking dragons like maniacs and then running off before they got bitten.

The domestic dragons that fought with their masters weren't used to fighting this hard before. They tried their best, but the Green Death's army of dragons was still stronger. One domestic green Monstrous Nightmare was fighting another purple Nightmare, but the moment the green one tried to snap the purple one's neck, a swarm of dragons appeared out of nowhere and attacked the poor green Nightmare. Once the group of dragons left to get other domestic dragons, the green Nightmare was seen dead with its own neck snap in a painful angle.

The air had been filled with thunderous roars and cries that rang throughout the village. If you listened closely, you could've heard the ripping of claws and swords against scales and human flesh. Blood stained the ground. In some areas, large amounts of it lay in puddles around the heavy fighting groups.

Village houses that were made of wood burned with raging fires and vikings tried their best to fill buckets with water from the ocean and put out the numerous fires that were starting. Most of the vikings who put out the fires had to deal with dragon attacks. Some of the times, fires weren't put out and then they spread across to other buildings. As for the few stone buildings, they stood tall and only their thatched straw and wooden roofs burned.

As the moon crept across the night sky, it brought light to the battle below. A dark cloud had passed over the moon at one point and vikings began to mutter how Thor was probably angered. Much blood had been spilt that night.

Now the sun was stretching out its weak rays to the partially destroyed village. Silence was still throughout the village. Vikings were afraid to make any kind of sound or even move. Some lay on the ground, catching their breaths as quietly as they could. Others sat, leaning against stone walls, barrels and anything else sturdy that was lying around.

The Green Death's army was exhausted. They were told to get rid of _all_ the vikings in Berk. But there were still so many alive. They had all thought that getting rid of the vikings would be easy.

Leaning against the burnt wall of a destroyed house, were Stoick and Gobber. Gobber's helmet was askew and his axe lay across his lap. He was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. Next to him, Stoick sat there with wide eyes. He gripped his sword tightly and looked ready to jump up and fight.

"It's awfully quiet… Do you suppose the army of evil dragons is dead? Maybe gone?" Stoick whispered to Gobber as quietly as he could.

"Nah, they're just waiting for one of us to get up. I don't they're leaving anytime soon." Gobber yawned and adjusted his helmet.

"You know, I'm actually glad Hiccup and the rest of them are out on that quest. Imagine if they were here fighting these beasts! I don't think they would've lasted too long." Stoick hissed at Gobber and peeked around the corner of the wall.

His eyes grazed the scene. It was a disaster. Smoke curled into the air from places where the fires had burned. The ground was caked with dried blood and mud in the mix. Bodies lay everywhere; both viking and dragon. One of the vikings lying there was Setel. He was still and seemed to be dead.

Stoick gulped and bit his lip. They needed Setel to tell them more about the 'soundless roar'. He had been _so_ close to telling them what it was, but as usual they got interrupted. That always happened.

Sighing, he turned back around and leaned his head against the wall. Gobber was asleep this time. Shifting his helmet down over his face, Stoick soon fell asleep hugging his sword to himself. As he was falling asleep, he kept on thinking how they still didn't know so much about Setel and how the answer had been right there.

Now, he hoped he got some sleep before the battle resumed.

xxx

The cold was what woke Hiccup up the next morning. Shivering, he sat up. The dragons around the tent seemed to have fallen into a really deep sleep, because there was no heat was coming from them.

Sleeping in the tent wasn't the most comfortable place in the world, but it was okay for the night. No one had packed any blankets, so they had to use their coats and extra clothes.

But all night, Hiccup had to deal with Snotlout's loud snoring that shook the tent and then the twins talking in their sleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night, everyone woke up because of Snotlout's snoring. So they took Snotlout's coat and covered his face with it. It had muffled the snoring, but it was still heard.

The twins talking in their sleep wasn't that bad. Tuffnut was just mumbling things under his breath, but Ruffnut was actually threatening to kill someone in her sleep. When Hiccup woke up at night from all her cussing, he hoped she wouldn't get up and strangle anyone in her sleep. He had waked up Astrid; who sat watch for half the night to make sure Ruffnut didn't do anything.

Now as his eyes traveled around the crowded tent, he saw Astrid was curled up fast asleep. Ruffnut was snoring loudly (but nothing compared to how loud Snotlout was) and smiling to himself, Hiccup got up. He stepped over the sleeping bodies and made his way out of the tent.

The moment he opened the tent flap cold blasted right at him. It had been warm in the tent from all the body heat and extra clothing lying around. Hiccup rubbed his arms and stepped out into the snow. Teeth chattering, he glanced up at the sky. It was beginning to snow.

The snow that fell was light and didn't look like it could cause a snow storm. But Hiccup knew that this type of snow always got worse. If it got worse, they wouldn't be able to fly anywhere. Walking wouldn't make anything better. The storm could turn into a heavy whiteout and they wouldn't be able to see the path ahead.

"Hey."

Trembling, Hiccup turned slightly and saw Anella standing there. Toothless stood by her side. Both Night Furies sat on either side of Hiccup. Instantly, he felt a bit warmer and smiled a bit to himself. Still smiling, he looked up at the two Night Furies. Toothless caught him watching and glanced down at him.

"You okay?" Toothless asked Hiccup.

"F-fine." Hiccup stammered. Even if the heat from the dragons gave him warmth, there was still chilliness seeping toward him.

Sighing, Toothless nodded and looked away. The look in his eyes was troubled. This worried Hiccup. Really the only thing to be nervous about was the soundless roar. They were so close to it. So close to ending the quest and so close to finding out what it really was.

"Toothless, do you have any idea of what the soundless roar might be?" Hiccup asked him. Once the question left his lips, Anella became all tense and stiffened. Her eyes went all wide and she stared into the distance.

"Well…not really." Toothless shifted uncomfortably.

"What about you, Anella?" Hiccup asked her.

She gulped and didn't even turn to face Hiccup. Her eyes absently surveyed the snow hills in the distance. As she spoke, her tail twitched nervously.

"I do know a bit. The soundless roar is a—" she began but was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Good Morning, people!" Snotlout stepped out of the tent with a wide grin on his face and his hands planted on his hips.

Hiccup groaned. Just when Anella was about to tell him something about the soundless roar, they got walked in on. _Why? Why now? Why couldn't he have slept another minute?_ Hiccup thought and saw that Anella had already walked off to wake the other dragons. There was no way Anella was saying anything like that with everyone around. She _could_ but Hiccup had this feeling that she wouldn't.

Next to him, Toothless looked just as disappointed. He had a really annoyed look on his face. More like the monotone expression he made whenever he was really annoyed. Hiccup had the exact same expression on his face as he sat next to Toothless.

"What is up with you two?" Snotlout asked and came to stand in front of Toothless and Hiccup.

Toothless looked up at Snotlout and glared at him like it Snotlout's fault for everything. When Snotlout caught Toothless' dirty look, he stopped smiling and narrowed his eyes. Then out of nowhere, Toothless spat at Snotlout's feet. Snotlout managed to jump back just in time. After, Toothless walked away to where Anella sat with the other dragons.

"What the hell was that?" Snotlout's eyes flashed at Hiccup.

"You interrupted something very important that Anella was saying." Hiccup sighed.

He looked over at where Toothless was asking Anella something. It was obviously about the soundless roar. Anella whirled around to face Toothless and snapped something at him. _Yep. She's not gonna say anything. _ Hiccup watched.

Snotlout watched with confused eyes and a frown. He felt lost. _What is going on? All I heard was Anella's name and something important was said and that I did something._ Snotlout blinked.

xxx

The ground shook as if an earthquake was passing through the world. It was as if something had exploded. All this happened from one loud cry that burst out from a huge pile of snow. If you had been passing by, you would have thought it was a mountain. Except when the so-called snow pile muffled out a soundless roar, the snow shook off and complete horror was shown.

It was a sight like nothing else. A strange creature that looked a lot like a dragon arched its back, threw its head back and opened its mouth. Instead of an ear-shattering roar that would have caused a whole village to become deaf, a muffled soundless roar escaped. A vibration rippled all around and spread outward.

Instead of two eyes, the creature had hollow eye sockets. But all of a sudden the creature shook its head and two eyeballs rolled out from inside its head and into the empty sockets. Two clouded eyes scanned the area. One cleared up after the creature blinked a few times. The other eye stayed cloudy. It was blind in that eye.

The good eye glowed neon yellow and the blind one glowed a faint white.

The creature wasn't please with something…


	26. Chapter 26: Telling us

**A/N: Right after this chapter comes the good part. A big battle, a few things are finally said and the soundless roar comes into the story.**

Oak managed to land on some kind of island. HissingSoul's scent had led him here. What had happened was HissingSoul was flying so fast that Oak couldn't really keep up. The moment HissingSoul disappeared out of sight, Oak was thinking off flying away; home. But he knew that she could easily track him and he'd die the way Fireclaw did.

As he landed, his paws hit cold snow and he shivered. The ground and air here felt much colder than the air above. Usually it was the other way around. Oak glanced around nervously. He wondered why it was so cold here. But he didn't see much. There was snow everywhere, plus it was snowing so it was hard to see.

Sniffing the chilled air, he managed to pick up a few scents. Amongst the ones he sniffed out there was HissingSoul. She wasn't too far away from where Oak stood now. Then there was the strong vikings smell. With them he could smell a few dragons.

But what was important was that Oak found HissingSoul before she found him.

He began to sniff the air and slowly walk toward the scent. For some strange reason her scent was fading as he came closer and closer to it. _Could she be dead?_ He squinted his eyes as he looked ahead. As his eyes scanned the ground ahead he thought if the Night Fury and the viking were dead. _If she is dead… are they dead too?_ Oak thought to himself and trudged through the snow.

Finding HissingSoul was going to take a while.

xxx

"Oh c'mon, Anella! Please tell us!" Hiccup pleaded.

Half an hour ago, they had packed up, eaten something from their baskets (most of it was either stale or spoiled by now) and continued on their journey. So far as they walked, Hiccup was trying to get Anella to tell them about the soundless roar. She would just shake her head and look away.

The suspense was killing everyone by now.

Even Snotlout and the twins, who didn't care too much about what it was, were asking. Ruffnut said that she was going to sing at the top of her lungs until Anella gave in and told everyone what it was. Tuffnut and Snotlout decided to join in.

Soon the air was filled with loud horrible singing and Astrid shouting for the singing to stop. But the louder Astrid shouted, the louder the singing got. Hiccup and Fishlegs both covered their ears and their dragons moved ahead a bit.

The singing was getting worse as it grew louder. Ruffnut was off key and Tuffnut sang at a different speed. Snotlout was singing another song entirely. Even Fireworm began to make loud noises, what seemed to be her way of singing. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Ahead, Anella was cringing at all the noise. She bent her wings forward to shield the noise away from her head. But the singing was much too loud to not be able to hear.

"Hiccup, please do something! Make it stop!" she shouted over the noise.

"How?" Hiccup shouted back.

"Yell at them!" Anella wailed and her voice was drowned away by the screeching made by Fireworm.

Hiccup knew he didn't have the loudest voice and they probably won't even hear him. But he had to try. Puffing in a lot of air he turned his head back and cupping his hand around his mouth, shouted out as loud as he could.

"_SHUDDUP!" _he yelled in their direction.

Immediate silence followed. Hiccup coughed. Never had he yelled so loud. Astrid stared at him with speechless eyes. The twins sat there with their jaws opened wide. Snotlout just blinked in confusion.

"W-was that you H-Hiccup?" Snotlout asked and scratched his head.

"Yeah." Hiccup rasped and coughed into his fist. Even Toothless had turned his big head to look up at him.

"Okay, no more singing. You'll find out what the roar is soon. We'll get there soon." Anella replied and uncovered her head and folded her wings at her sides.

"By 'soon' how soon do you mean?" Ruffnut asked

Anella didn't answer. She just hurried along. Her yellowish-green eyes were focused ahead and her head swiveled around every sound. Hiccup wondered if she knew this area or if she has been here before.

The area changed as they walked on. The snow on the ground was getting deeper and the wind was vicious. Squinting, Hiccup noticed sharp, jagged rocks jutting out of the deep snow. The further they walked on, the taller the rocks were and the deeper the snow got.

Suddenly the wind stopped blowing and the air became very still. Everyone halted. No one spoke out or made a single sound. It was strange for the wind to stop blowing just like that. One second ago it had been conducting a whole symphony and waltzing around with the falling snow. _Hold on… It even stopped snowing…_ Hiccup thought to himself and took a good look around.

Now that things were much clearer to see, he saw that the sharp jagged rocks weren't just rocks. They were rocks carved out in the form of giant dragon hands with sharp claws. Only a group of vikings could carve out such a thing. But the island and the area seemed deserted.

Gulping, Hiccup wondered what the sculptures were for and where were the vikings who carved them. _Or if it even was a group of vikings! What if it was some group of crazy nuts who believed in spirits and talked strange languages? _Hiccup thought and noticed that Toothless had stopped walking. Patting him on the side, Hiccup told Toothless that everything would be okay.

"Anella? Do you know what these statues are for?" Fishlegs asked from where he sat on Greenfang.

She stopped walking and turned to glance at him. Everyone stopped walking and came to stand close to Fishlegs to hear what Anella had to say. Her eyes trailed over to the statues and she sighed. Sitting down, she wrapped her tail around her paws and raised her head higher.

"I do." She nodded and eyed the statues.

"Can you tell us?" Astrid asked politely.

"I guess I could…" she replied.

"Please?" Hiccup asked.

"With some fish on top?" Toothless asked and Anella smiled. She wished Toothless could speak Norse. It would be easy for him to learn it, since he understood it.

"Okay. So long ago, this island had been inhabited with a group of vikings. They were good people who had their village a little way down from where we are now. In the spring they planted crops and harvested them in the fall. In the summer they swam in the lake and trained the young. One winter an old beggar passed through the village and told them to leave their village immediately. Danger was coming." Anella told them.

Hiccup hoped that Anella slipped in what the soundless roar was into this story. It seemed that the story was heading that way.

"But the vikings didn't believe him and said their village was going to be fine. They didn't leave. For a week they went through sicknesses, poisonous plants spreading in their gardens, disappearance of both vikings and livestock and mysterious weather. On the last day of the week, IT came." Anella told them and widened her eyes for emphasize.

Before she could open her mouth to continue with her story, she realized what she was about to reveal. The soundless roar. She was sure it was this creature that had haunted the lost viking village. But what if she was wrong?

Gulping, she glanced at the curious faces that watched her. All of them had the same faces. All sat there with open mouths, wide eyes, pale faces, and raised eyebrows. The dragons reacted differently.

Toothless was looking past Anella with worried eyes. But she could tell he was listening and hanging on to every single word that came out of her mouth. Fireworm had buried her face in the snow and seemed too frightened to listen to what Anella had to say next. It was as if Fireworm knew what the soundless roar was. Goldsmoke and Greenfang were trembling and pretending to be interested in something on the ground. The Zippleback heads were the only ones looking straight at Anella. Only their expressions were tranquil, unlike everyone else's.

"So what was 'IT'?" Snotlout asked Anella. He leaned in a bit in his saddle.

"Are you sure all of you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"YES!" everyone cried out at the same time.

"Very well. But you cannot interrupt me." She warned and her eyes scanned over them all.

Leaning forward, everyone became silent.

"So the soundless roar turned out to be the very rare…"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I think I'll keep you guys in suspense for a while longer… (mysterious smile) Next chapter you'll find out what it is, what the statues are for, if HissingSoul is really dead and the chapter will be much longer. Please review if you guys want me to update…**


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting the 'soundless roar'

**A/N: Who's ready to know what the soundless roar is? I tried to make this chapter really good and I hope you guys like it =)**

"…Beguile Soul Eater." Anella finished after a dramatic pause.

Silence followed. Snotlout scratched his head in confusion. The twins exchanged glances. Hiccup had his eyebrows furrowed. Astrid and Fishlegs both look a bit afraid. The dragons whimpered at the name and Toothless even covered his eyes with his paws. Fireworm side-glanced at him and did the same thing.

"Uh, the what?" Snotlout finally broke the silence and blinked at Anella.

Anella gave a mysterious knowing smile and looked at him.

"The Beguile Soul Eater is a rare creature. It's not a dragon. When it enters our world, it appears as a black mist with a large gaping hole for a mouth. It has no nose and no mouth. What it does is it sucks the souls from dragons and uses the dragon souls to give itself a form. Beguile Soul Eaters need four dragons to complete itself and for it to have a body to live in. The one we are going to deal with is a mix of Whispering Death, Ice Zephyr, ThunderDrum and Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus." Anella explained.

Hiccup thought about what Anella had told them. It seemed unreal and scary to think that creatures like these lived in the world. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered Hiccup. _Why hadn't Anella told any of us this before? _He thought. Back when they first let Anella join them on the journey, she acted just as clueless and dumbfounded as everyone else.

"So what I'm thinking is that this Beguile Soul Eater has taken the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus' huge size, the Ice Zephyr's snow and ice power, the Whispering Death's horrendous face and mouth and the ThunderDrum's roar. The ThunderDrum's cannot roar, but produce something similar to the 'soundless roar'. But then the roar isn't as deadly as the ThunderDrum's because the Whispering Death's hiss must be mixed in. This is what muffles the 'soundless roar'." Anella let out a sigh as she finished speaking.

"Wow…" Tuffnut managed to say in a weak voice when she stopped talking.

That was when Hiccup's insides churned with nervousness and fear. It had been hard defeating the Green Death and now they had to deal with another beast that was the same size. Plus it had the traits of two deadly dragons and the Ice Zephyrs. Now Hiccup wished he could run off home and hide under his bed.

Except he had to complete this quest in order to return home.

Maybe they could actually find out what had happened to Quess and why he had disappeared. Hiccup wondered if the Beguile Soul Eater could still suck souls, even after it got its four. And why was it called the _Beguile_ Soul Eater. He turned to Anella and asked her both questions.

"Yes. It can still eat souls, but they wouldn't affect it. Sometimes it'll eat viking souls too. As for the 'Beguile' part of its name… Well that's one thing I need to warn you about. When you try to attack it, it'll try to hypnotize or confuse you. Once you are under its trance and don't snap out of it soon enough, it'll eat your soul right out of you." Anella replied quietly.

Hiccup turned pale and gulped. That was probably what had happened to Quess. The poor guy was hypnotized and then got his soul sucked out. Cringing at the image that appeared in his mind, Hiccup hoped that nothing like that happened to any of them.

Suddenly Fishlegs' hand shot up into the air. Anella glanced at him and nodded slowly.

"Then what about the statues?" he asked and immediately heads turned around to look nervously at the statues that surrounded the area.

Anella's eyes darkened and she frowned.

"No one exactly knows what they are for. But there have been rumors that the vikings who lived on this island carved them out. Some say that those vikings have been placed under a trance and once they carved out all the statues, they died. The Beguile Soul Eater had made them work on those statues day and night without breaks. It was exhaust that made them collapse in the end." Anella replied in a cold whisper.

She finished with a nod and Snotlout ended up applauding for her. Heads turned to glance at him and he blushed deep red and looked away. When Anella cleared her throat all the attention moved back to her.

"We have to keep on—" she began but her voice was overridden by what seemed to be a loud explosion.

The ground gave a shudder that got greater and grander with each passing second. Standing upright became harder and the vikings fell to the ground. Their dragons ran over and huddled around their owners. Hiccup felt Toothless spread his wings out and shield him.

Some of the statues that were lopsided cracked and pieces of them shattered to the ground. The chunks that smashed to the ground broke into millions of pieces and showered onto the dragons. A small piece hit Toothless' wing and Hiccup jumped back even if he knew it from the outside. He hoped Toothless wasn't hurt.

The quaking stopped after a few minutes and that's when Toothless moved his wings aside. Brushing off some of the snow that had stuck to his overcoat and pants, Hiccup rose to his feet and glanced at the others. They were all on their feet by now and we surveying the area nervously.

"What was that?" Tuffnut demanded outloud and his eyes narrowed over at Anella.

"Probably the Beguile Soul Eater." She shrugged and continued onward as if nothing happened.

Hiccup followed with Toothless close by his side. The Night Fury seemed fine and so did his wing. However what glowed in Toothless' eyes wasn't bravery. Toothless was downright scared. The pupil in his wide eyes had grown smaller and his iris had gotten lighter in color.

"It'll be okay." Hiccup patted him on the side and they marched on.

"No. I think this time it won't be okay." Toothless whimpered and his head fins flattened back in nervousness.

"I think so too." Anella appeared at Hiccup's other side. She had the same expression as Toothless.

"Oh come on! Really? Guys! We came all this way and now the two of you are being all pessimistic about it. Lighten up! Toothless you defeated the Green Death and saved me from that fire. Anella you got me out of those underground dungeons at Siesta Village and helped us in so much! I'm sure we will deal with this!" Hiccup grinned but then he added, "I hope."

His smile fell. No really he felt horrible too. He just didn't want to show his fear. What if this Beguile Soul Eater sniffed out fear and attacked the weakest first? Groaning, he decided he'll just keep his mouth shut for now. The more good and optimistic things he said, the sicker to the gut he felt.

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout then called out from where he walked with Fireworm.

"Almost." Anella hollered back.

The ground sloped upward a bit and the ground began to have less snow. Though even if there was less snow, it was the stickier kind. Feet pattered along and the snow let out crunches with each step. Soon that was the only sound that was filling the air.

That is until…

"Are we there yet?" Snotlout called out even louder than last time.

Anella didn't answer.

"Are we th—" Snotlout began again but Anella stopped in her tracks and spun around with her eyes blazing at Snotlout.

"We get there, when we get there!" she lashed out her words at him and he gave a weak nod.

Snotlout wasn't the only impatient one. Ruffnut had crawled onto her dragon's back and lay down to rest a bit. Tuffnut glanced at her and a mischievous smile curled on his lips. While no one saw, he leaned down and scooped up some of the sticky snow. Rounding it off into a snowball, Tuffnut got ready to aim.

Bronzespark and Lightningflight both stared at the snowball in Tuffnut's hand. When Tuffnut got ready to throw, Lightningflight leaned in and ate the snowball right out of Tuffnut's hand. She had thought that he was trying to feed her. Except when she took the snowball out of Tuffnut's hand, he didn't let go of the snowball.

When Lightningflight lifted her head up, Tuffnut was dangling from her with his hand inside her mouth.

"Hey!" Tuffnut cried and tried to pull his hand out of her mouth. Helplessly kicking his legs, he tried to get down somehow. Lightningflight smiled playfully and refused to let Tuffnut go.

He didn't have to wait too long.

Lightningflight suddenly let out a gasp and spat Tuffnut's hand out. The way Lightningflight had let go of him hadn't been too gently. She shook her head to the right and Tuffnut went flying to where Ruffnut lay on Bronzespark's and Lightningflight's back.

Ruffnut let out a scream when Tuffnut crashed onto her and the two siblings fell off the Zippleback and onto the cold ground.

"Oh my gods…" Ruffnut gasped as she lifted her head out of the snow and looked ahead. Everyone was staring into the same direction with horrified expressions.

Once Tuffnut looked up his jaw fell open and hit the ground.

Right ahead of them was a hill. More like a mountain, but Tuffnut thought that it was smaller than a mountain. That wasn't the important thing right now. What was important was _what_ was sticking out from the top of the hill/mountain.

It was the ugliest and scariest creature anyone had ever seen. First of all was that the creature was all white. Not the clean snow white. But a grayish-white. It had a large head, a long neck and giant wings that stretched out from its spiked back. The wings were so huge that they seemed as if they could reach the heavens. These wings were the dirtiest part of the creature. Not only were they dirty, but the edges were bent and one wing had a row of small holes running along the wing's edge.

The body, tail and feet weren't seen because they were still buried in the snowy mound. But you didn't need to see the body or tail or feet to know the creature was big. Just by glancing at what was there gave enough.

The head was a Whispering Death's head. The only different feature was that the head wasn't that circular. It was a tad bit stretched out. But there was the same horrendous, nightmarish mouth. The same glowing eyes that sent chills down your spine. One eye seemed to be glowing brighter than the other. It was blind in one eye.

Starting on the top of its head and running down the visible part of its back were razor sharp spikes. These were a dirty silver color. There were also two horns on the top of its head, which had been slanted back. These were also the silver color. One horn was about the height of five Night Furies standing on top of each other.

Its neck was long and also had come from the Whispering Death. The good thing was that the Beguile Soul Eater wasn't able to stretch out its neck out straight. There seemed to be an injury in the middle as if someone had tried to snap its neck. So the creature was left with a bent neck.

There was a loud rumble and the ground shook once again. The Beguile Soul Eater was now trying to get fully out of its snow mound. As it heaved itself out, snow went flying everywhere. The dragons didn't have time to cover their masters. Snow flew everywhere.

Hiccup covered his head with his hand, but managed to get covered in snow from head to toe. The others screamed as the snow covered them.

Lifting his head and wiping away any snow from his face, Hiccup let his eyes stare up at the Beguile Soul Eater. The creature was now fully out of its snow mound.

Its body wasn't round, but Hiccup immediately noticed that it looked a lot like the body of a ThunderDrum. Wide shoulders and narrow behind that met with the tail. It was sort of triangular. He saw that the feet of the creature weren't big at all. Thank god it didn't get the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus' legs or paws. Otherwise it would have been able to swipe away them with the sharp and quick flick off its giant paw.

The legs of the Beguile Soul Eater were small little stumps that it stumbled on. A little like the ThunderDrum's legs.

"I wanna go home now!" Greenfang whimpered from where he was trying to hide behind Fishlegs. Fishlegs glanced nervously at his dragon and wondered if it should be the other way around. He was supposed to be the one hiding behind Greenfang.

"Well I'm not scared of it!" Fireworm puffed out her chest and lifted her chin higher.

As if in response, the Beguile Soul Eater opened its mouth and tried to roar. The only thing that resulted from that was the ground vibrating and shaking uncontrollably.

"AHHHHH!" Fireworm shrieked in utter fright when it saw the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth open. She ran to hid behind Fishlegs along with Greenfang.

"I thought you weren't afraid of it!" Toothless shot at Fireworm with a grin.

"Shut up, Fury!" she snapped and squeezed her eyes shut.

The sight of the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth was really a sight that caused you to scream the way Fireworm did.

There were teeth lining the inside and edges of the mouth. They weren't the same teeth you'd see inside a Whispering Death's mouth. They were so long that everyone began to wonder how that many long sharp teeth fit into one mouth. Some were even curved inward and others looked like they stuck right out of the mouth.

The teeth weren't even white. They were a sickly yellow color that made you wonder how bad its breath was.

The Beguile Soul Eater's good eye turned and suddenly its gaze fell right on the group. A slick, evil smile was passing on its mouth as it shut it and grinned. When it grinned its toothy smile, some of the long teeth stuck out and made the creature look even more frightening than it already was.

"Have any room here?" Toothless cried, as he ran off to hide along with Greenfang and Fireworm.

"Oh, did little Toothy get scared?" Fireworm raised her head and smirked at him.

"Look who's talking, Wormy!" Toothless snapped.

"WHO YOU CALLING 'WORMY'? YOU—" Fireworm began, but Toothless slapped a paw over her mouth.

"Why don't you just shut up?" he hissed at her and she clawed his paw away from her mouth and let out small screams behind his paw.

"Why don't BOTH of you just shut up?" Greenfang whirled around to glare at both them.

"She started it." Toothless pointed at Fireworm and moved his paw away from her mouth.

By now Fishlegs had gotten scared himself and moved away. Plus he felt weird having dragons hiding behind him.

Meanwhile the Beguile Soul Eater was staring at the dragons and vikings like they were the most interesting thing in the world. The one good eye that it had was watching them like prey.

"_Through the waters and lands you have marched and flew. And then here you come right into my view. Yes I do know who you really are, but still to me you're quite bizarre."_ The Beguile Soul Eater sang out in Dragonese.

Hiccup was surprised to hear the Beguile Soul Eater speak dragonese. He hadn't expected that at all. Although right now he didn't seem to care about that. It was the song that the Beguile Soul Eater had started. There was something about it that made Hiccup stop and think.

He stood there staring up at the Beguile Soul Eater and right into the creature's eyes. He didn't even notice Anella, Astrid, Goldsmoke, the twins and their Zippleback charging at the Beguile Soul Eater. Anella kept shouting commands at them and even shouted something at Hiccup.

He couldn't even hear her.

"_And now as you stare into my eyes…" _the Beguile Soul Eater began to sing again.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"

Hiccup didn't even hear his name being called. Those eyes… Those eyes…


	28. Chapter 28: Anella's crazy ideas

**A/N: Important chapter! Hope you guys like it! And please review guys. I need to know how you like the story so far. If you don't like something or have questions tell me!**

The world spun around him and suddenly Hiccup saw rushing rivers and green valleys. There were towering snow-topped mountains and peaceful villages. The sky was baby blue without a single cloud in the sky. Everything seemed much too perfect.

Then there was a girl running barefoot through the valley. She was wearing a flowing white dress that streamed behind her. Her blonde hair was just as free and danced in the breeze behind her. As she ran, her arms were spread out. When she turned to glance at Hiccup, he blushed. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a sparkling green color and the smile that played on her lips was gentle. Squinting his eyes, he tried to figure out if that was someone he knew.

The scene changed and Hiccup found himself standing in a dimmed room. He was pressed against the wall with a sharp dagger at his throat. Gasping for air, he forced himself to see the person who held the dagger. Two piercing electric blue eyes glared at him.

The light in the room got a bit brighter and Hiccup now saw a woman pressing the dagger to his throat. She had long, wavy reddish-brown hair and pale skin. A lopsided viking helmet sat on the top of her head. He couldn't see what she wore or the rest of her body, so he looked past her.

A large dark blue dragon sat there. Hiccup couldn't really see what the breed was, but he could tell the dragon was deadly. Letting out a growl, the dragon came over to the woman and sat down right beside her.

"Kill him now." The dragon snarled in dragonese and flicked his forked tongue hungrily.

Before the dagger could lash out Hiccup's throat, the scene changed again.

This time the scene was worse than the other one before.

He was falling into a fire. Around, there was nothing to hold on to or anyone to save him. Fright overcame all of Hiccup's thoughts and he waved his arms helplessly. Any second now he knew he was going to hit the flames and burn into crisp. That wasn't how he wanted to die.

The heat was getting worse and sweat dribbled down Hiccup's face. The air was passing through him much faster as the flames got nearer. He squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that he would somehow miraculously live.

_BAM!_

Opening his eyes, Hiccup saw that he lay on the snowy ground. There were no fires, no women with daggers and no dreamlike girls prancing around. He knew exactly where he was.

In front of him was the Beguile Soul Eater hissing. When Hiccup glanced up at the creature he saw that the creature had opened up its mouth and was making ear-splitting hissing noises. They were really high-pitch and made Hiccup's ears ring.

That wasn't the only creepy thing about it. The creature's eyes had rolled back into its head. Hiccup watched the hollow sockets and cringed.

"DID HE SNAP OUT OF IT?" came Anella's cry from somewhere.

There was a short pause until Astrid called back.

"YES!" Astrid shouted back.

Hiccup glanced around in confusion. What had just happened? _Was I put under the Beguile Soul Eater's spell?_ He rubbed his forehead. There _was_ some kind of tingling pain at the back of his head. Not only that but his throat hurt a lot. Letting out a violent barking cough, Hiccup staggered. _What's happening to me? I seem to be coughing a lot recently._ He coughed again and stumbled backwards.

Someone caught him before he could fall. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Toothless nudge Hiccup back to his feet. When Hiccup's eyes met Toothless' he saw the depth in them. Pools of worry filled up the Night Fury's eyes as they searched his.

Turning around, Hiccup nodded at Toothless.  
>"I'm okay buddy." Hiccup reached out and patted Toothless on the nose.<p>

Even if Hiccup felt okay, he still had those three scenes playing around in his head. The first one had that beautiful girl. He didn't quite remember her face but the only blonde haired girls he knew were Ruffnut and Astrid. It might have been one of them, but Hiccup felt that it wasn't them. It was another girl his age that he had probably met long ago and didn't remember about.

The second scene had that woman and her dark blue dragon. Closing his eyes, Hiccup tried to remember the woman's face. Once he did, he gasped and almost fell back again. It had been his mother. Right? It looked a lot like her. Hiccup knew that he and his mother both had reddish-brown hair. That woman did. But why was she supposed to kill him? He wanted to cry out now. It had been his mother. The dragon wasn't hers for sure. His mother never owned a dark blue dragon. Maybe it symbolized something.

The third scene was the fire one. Hiccup didn't have to think too long to figure out what was going on there. It was the scene where he was falling into the fire during the battle with the Green Death. Toothless had saved him then, but when he was falling now… Toothless hadn't been there.

The three scenes had messages behind them and Hiccup knew he had to figure out what they were. Why had the Beguile Soul Eater shown him those scenes before trying to suck and eat his soul out?

"We have to go and help the others, Hiccup." Toothless broke Hiccup away from his thoughts and nudged him in the side.

"Right. Okay." Hiccup bit his lip and placed his right leg on the stirrup. Swinging himself onto the saddle, he slid his prosthetic left leg into the stirrup on the other side and pulled Toothless' reins.

The Night Fury flew up into the air and Hiccup looked down to see the others standing around the Beguile Soul Eater's stubby leg. Astrid then rummaged in her basket, which she had tied to Goldsmoke, and pulled out two daggers.

The others stood to watch her and Anella kept yelling things at Astrid as she used the daggers to climb the Beguile Soul Eater's leg.

Hiccup thought the Beguile Soul Eater would react in some way, but it didn't even seem to notice Astrid piercing the daggers into its foot. Steering Toothless downward, Hiccup hoped to land unnoticed. The Beguile Soul Eater didn't see the others crowded around its leg, but if he saw Hiccup…

"Hiccup! Thank goodness! Are you alright?" Anella asked as he landed Toothless beside her.

"Fine. Uh, what's going on?" he asked and slid off Toothless' back.

"Okay, well we seemed to hit a weak spot on the Beguile Soul Eater's leg, because he sorta just froze and broke the connection it had between you. I don't think we have too long until it snaps back to reality. But Hiccup I thought you would die back there! Your eyes went all wide and they even glowed this creepy white light." Anella whispered and looked up at Astrid as she climbed up.

"Yeah… about what I saw while in that state…" Hiccup scratched the back of his head.

Surely Anella would understand the meaning of the 'scenes' and maybe explain why the Beguile Soul Eater had chosen to show those to him.

"Tell me later, Hiccup. Right now we have to get Astrid inside the eye socket." Anella whispered.

"Wait…get Astrid in THE EYE SOCKET? Anella what are you talking about?" Hiccup gulped and stared at the Night Fury as if she had just lost her mind.

But Anella turned her head and her eyes sparkled at him.

She began to explain to him about how to destroy the Beguile Soul Eater. Since the creature had once been a black mist, it still had that black mist floating inside its body. The key was to destroy the black mist and the whole thing would die.

Since the Beguile Soul Eater ate souls, the inside of it was nothing but different souls floating around. The only way inside the Beguile Soul Eater was through the hollow eye socket. Once inside, Astrid had to locate the black mist and pierce it with a dagger.

"Wouldn't the dagger just go through the mist? I mean it's not a solid object." Hiccup asked Anella.

"Oh yeah… Well then we're screwed." She blinked at Hiccup and turned red when she realized that everything she had just said didn't make any sense.

Raising her head upward, Anella called to Astrid and told to come down. Goldsmoke flew up to get Astrid down. Hiccup watched Goldsmoke. There was too much on his mind right now. First he had the three scenes bumping around in his head. Anella didn't have time to listen to them now._ I have a feeling that they're really important, but then maybe they don't mean anything._ Hiccup coughed. That was another thing. His coughing. He wasn't sick and felt perfectly fine. He had started coughing a lot when they came onto the island. Maybe the Beguile Soul Eater affected him in some way.

The moment Astrid clambered onto Goldsmoke's back and pulled her daggers out of the Beguile Soul Eater's legs, there was a loud hiss.

"_WHERE IS THE VIKING BOY?_" the Beguile Soul Eater hissed and its eyes rolled back into its head.

Anella turned to Hiccup; who hid behind Toothless. The creature was referring to him. She motioned him not to move. Then she whispered something quietly to Toothless. In response, Toothless moved back a bit to cover Hiccup a bit more.

"_GIVE ME THE VIKING BOY!" _the Beguile Soul Eater shrieked in a cold rasping voice. A hiss followed and it swiveled its frightening head around.

Suddenly the Beguile Soul Eater threw its head back. It stumbled a few feet away from where the small group stood.

Opening its mouth the creature let out a strange strangled noise and the ground shook aggressively. It shook so hard, that Toothless felt himself slipping a little away from where Hiccup hid behind him. Now he turned around and wrapped his wings around Hiccup to keep him fully protected. The other dragons copied Toothless and covered up their masters too.

Not only did the ground shake, but something white blasted out from the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth. A sudden cold wind began to roar and howl as it spun around the Beguile Soul Eater. The white stuff turned around to be snow and ice. It met the wind and the two began to combine.

"_I NEED THE BOY'S SOUL! I NEED HIS MEMORIES! I NEED HIS LIFE!" _The angered Beguile Soul Eater let out a hiss that Hiccup heard through Toothless' wings. It sent chills down his spine as he brought his knees to his chest.

The Beguile Soul Eater let out more screams that sounded more like choked up hisses. Its glowing eyes grew wider and it stretched out its huge wings. With one flap of the wings, it sent the cold wind and snow in the small group's direction.

Toothless shuddered from the cold and wrapped his wings tighter around Hiccup to keep him warm. The Night Fury never experienced cold like this. He tried to keep his body temperature up, but he felt weak as the wind roared and whipped around him like a beast.

The Beguile Soul Eater was turning into a giant snow storm. With each wing flap it sent gusts of wind and snow to spiral around it. With a second flap it sent it in the group's direction. Each roar sent 'soundless roars' vaulting to the ground.

The shaking was getting worse and worse. After a few screams that the group set off, minor cracks began to appear in the ground. These cracks spread all over the place. The biggest ones appeared around the Beguile Soul Eater and stretched all the way to where the group sat. So far the cracks weren't too big, but if they got any bigger, someone might fall in.

"_HAND THE BOY TO ME OR I WILL SUCK THE SOULS FROM EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!_" the Beguile Soul Eater hissed louder.

While everyone was busying screaming and freaking out, Anella was thinking of a plan. She knew that it would be nice if Hiccup was here to help, but he couldn't come out into the open. It was up to her to deal with this.

"If killing it didn't work out…" she began to tell herself, "…then it's time to learn how to tame a winter storm. And this winter storm sucks your souls out."


	29. Chapter 29: Anella's end

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and story alerts/favorites guys! **

"You are dead, Oak. Why did you leave me?" HissingSoul hissed at him angrily. But her hiss was so weak. Because her bottom jaw was gone, Oak hardly hear a word she said. All he heard was, "Ssssss, Oak. SssssssssSSSS?" What he couldn't understand was how she was able to say _anything_. Her tongue was gone. You needed that to talk. So he guessed that she didn't need her tongue and just used hisses.

How he did he find her? Well, it hadn't been easy finding her.

The first thing he kept in mind was that if he didn't find her, and she was still alive, she would kill him. The second thing he kept in mind was that if he didn't find her fast enough, she would get angry. That pretty much led to the first thing he kept in mind.

When Oak followed HissingSoul's scent, he had come to a flattened mound of snow. Blood was spilt all over the snow and there was this really gross piece of flesh just lying there. Oak sniffed the flesh to find that it was HissingSouls'. The flesh and blood both were fresh.

He had found HissingSoul trudging through the snow not too far from where she fell. She looked awful when Oak saw her. For once Oak actually felt bad for her. Her wings were damaged so much, that she'd probably never be flying again. One was tattered with holes and the other was bent at a strange angle. Then there was her lower jaw. Dried blood caked the throat line and parts of the upper jaw. Over the dried blood, there was still some wet blood too. Not only that, but she was limping.

The moment she heard Oak crunching through the snow, she had turned around. For a second Oak saw sadness in her yellow eyes. They were full of hurt. Oak felt sorry for her, for that second and he could've sworn he saw a single tear roll out of her eye.

Squinting, she realized it was him and her whole expression had changed. Angry filled her up and that was where to we come now.

"HissingSoul, I cannot understand a thing you're saying." Oak shook his head and approached her.

She lifted her head up and stared at him. Her eyes were full of hurt. Except this times there was something else. Over that layer of hurt, Oak saw something else. His eyes dove into hers and the glowing light that was once her eyes was fading. It was like someone was gently blowing out the candle inside a lantern. Only hers was going away at a slower pace.

She was dying. Oak knew it and she did too.

Even if she had been pretty vicious and killed Fireclaw, Oak thought about her good side. HissingSoul had been loyal to the Green Death. She fought bravely. And even if Oak only knew her for a while, he felt something for her. A small spark that glowed bright inside him. It buried deep inside him, but now it seemed to be digging its way out.

She let out a soft hiss and Oak watched her collapse to the ground. The Whispering Death had lost too much blood. Her head rolled back and Oak sat down at her side.

"Don't worry. I'll find the soundless roar." He nodded her her.

She let out a weak cough and blood gurgled out of her throat. Then she looked up at Oak. Her eyes were stern.

"And I'll get the viking and his Night Fury." He added and HissingSoul nodded weakly. Even if he didn't want to kill anyone, he had to do it. For HissingSoul.

She blinked up at him and her frightening glowing eyes began to dim. Her candle was about to be blown out. Oak watched her and his eyes were trained on hers the whole time. Hers were staring up at his too.

Trembling she lifted one frail paw and brought it to what was left of her mouth. With a painful tug, she pulled out one of her loose broken teeth. A hiss cough escaped her and by now she had no more energy left in her.

The tooth rolled out of her paw and Oak caught it in his. Looking down at the tooth and then back at HissingSoul, Oak felt something snap inside him.

HissingSoul was dead.

Oak placed his other paw over the tooth and gripped it with his two front paws. Tears sprung in his eyes and no matter how much he tried to keep them back, they still ended up coming in.

xxx

Anella's eyes grew wider as she watched the Beguile Soul Eater. Even if it was a nasty creature that wasn't supposed to be kept alive, she understood that it was still a dragon. Well many dragons, but it had dragon traits and all that. If only she found a way to calm it down and tame it.

Now that she thought about her idea, she knew she must be insane. The thing was huge! Not to mention vicious and dangerous. But it was the only way she could stop all this.

Her eyes squinted through the swirling snow and whipping wind, as she looked back at her group. Toothless was shaking and looked like he was going to collapse any second. She imagined Hiccup; who was hiding behind Toothless' wings. He must have been really scared and cold.

With her last few drops of energy, Anella spread out her wings and flew up into the air. The moment she blasted upward, cold hungrily bit at her scales and wings. The wind began to shove her back and the ice pellets scratched her face. But she flapped on.

"HEY YOU! YOU BIG, FAT, STUPID—" Anella began to yell at the top of her lungs. She was sure the Beguile Soul Eater wouldn't hear her over the sound of roaring wind, but the wind began to die down. Anella felt as if she was being watched.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A GIANT AIRSACK!" she yelled louder. Her voice cracked and she coughed as her voice began to disappear.

"_WHO DARES TO CALL THE ALMIGHTY BEGUILE SOUL EATER AN AIRSACK?" _the Beguile Soul Eater hissed and in a snap, all the wind, snow and ice was sucked back into its body and all was clear.

"I dare!" Anella rasped. _Great. Now my voice is gone._ Anella sighed with a roll of her eyes.

The Beguile Soul Eater's hideous eyes looked around and when they fell on Anella, the good one grew wider and the blind one rolled around in the socket. For a long time the good eye watched Anella. She didn't dare say a single word. Instead she floated in mid-air and the only sound she made was the flapping of her wings. _Just get this over with…_ Anella thought to her self.

"_You dare…" _it hissed it a sickly sweet voice. Its good eye flashed up and stared right into her eyes. Gulping, she looked down. It was trying to confuse her and then the Beguile Soul Eater would muddle with her mind.

Sucking in a deep breath, the Beguile Soul Eater stepped back a few steps. Anella watched.

"_You_ _want me to surrender and then you want to tame me. Am I right?_" the Beguile Soul Eater flicked its tongue and let out a long hiss.

_What? How the hell does it know? I-I never said anything! HOW DOES IT KNOW? Oh Great Gods… Can it read minds? _Anella gasped and floated back a bit.

"_Yes, Night Fury… I know you never said anything… And yes, I can read minds. But only of those who are close enough for me to search their soul and mind." _The Beguile Soul Eater hissed and an evil smile curled on its lips as it watched Anella's reaction.

Her reaction was absolute horror. She was about to fly away, but the Beguile Soul Eater reached out its paw and grabbed her. Its paw closed around her and only her neck and head stuck out from its paw.

Trying to scream, Anella tried to wiggle out of the beast's tight grip. But the more she struggled, the tighter the grip became and the weaker she got. Hisses surrounded her. Louder and louder they got as they wrapped around her and filled her mind.

Meanwhile, down below Hiccup peeked out from behind Toothless' wings. He had when he realized the storm was over. His eyes traveled upward and he leaned his head back to see what all the screaming was about. The very second he saw Anella being held by the Beguile Soul Eater, he flipped out.

"Toothless! We must save Anella!" Hiccup cried and came over to Toothless' side.

But Toothless grunted and collapsed to the ground. He was much too tired right now. His eyes closed and Hiccup heard him mutter something about a nice nap. Hiccup couldn't believe it. In the heat of trouble, his dragon wants to take a nap.

There was only one way Hiccup knew to get Toothless up.

"Well then… I guess I'll have to ask Fireworm to fly me up to Anella…" Hiccup smiled and rocked back and forth on his toes.

"NO! I WILL!" Toothless cried out and sprang up like he had all the energy in the world.

In seconds, he had Hiccup safely sitting on his back. Zipping up, Toothless began to wonder how he could have missed Anella being grabbed by the Beguile Soul Eater. He was still confused. The last thing he remembered was that there was a crazy storm, Anella was huddled in the snow and the Beguile Soul Eater was going insane.

_How'd the storm go away so fast and why does he want Anella? I thought it was Hiccup he cared about! _Toothless thought angrily. Not that he wanted the creature to get Hiccup or anything…But he didn't want Anella getting hurt either. Toothless wished everyone would stay alive and they could all go home.

"_Ahh, the boy I was looking for and his pet Night Fury." _The Beguile Soul Eater sneered in between hisses and squeezed Anella in his paw harder. Even if her voice was almost lost, she let out a painful shriek. Hiccup watched her struggle for breath.

"Why did you take her?" Hiccup shouted out to it.

"Oh, she simply came to me. Said she wanted to tame me…" it hissed and eyed Hiccup now.

"I didn't—" Anella rasped.

Her voice broke off and her head dropped forward. Hiccup knew that if he didn't do anything soon, she was going to die. He didn't need and didn't want Anella to die. If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't have found the 'soundless roar'.

"_I don't have to place in a trance to eat your little dragon soul out, Night Fury." _The Beguile Soul Eater then told Anella. She responded with a lift of her head and a short nod.

It was only until now, that Hiccup realized something. He knew what would happen next. Grinning from ear to ear, Hiccup folded his arms over his chest and watched the Beguile Soul Eater. He wondered if Anella knew anything. She probably forgot. If she did forget, Hiccup had a feeling she'll come to her senses soon enough and see.

Heart racing, Hiccup saw the Beguile Soul Eater side-glance at him.

"_What are you smiling about boy?_ _You're next even if I prefer dragon souls to viking ones!_" It snarled.

"Okay." Hiccup shrugged.

"_Okay? OKAY? You mean…" _the Beguile Soul Eater sputtered and let out a confused hiss.

"Suck her 'little dragon soul' out." Hiccup motioned.

The Beguile Soul Eater narrowed his eyes. Hiccup and Toothless flew back. Anella looked over at Hiccup. She was scared and confused. Apparently she didn't see the good out of this situation.

There was a cold gust of wind that escaped the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth. This wind was a light blue color that flew in a large sphere toward Anella. Slowly the Beguile Soul Eater let go of her and let weak Anella lie in its paw.

The cold, blue sphere enveloped Anella and now the beast moved his palm away. She floated inside the sphere. Something black began to escape her and at the same time her rasping shrieks filled the sphere. Her poor weak body withered like a fish out of the water.

Hiccup looked away so he didn't have to see anymore.

If all went right…


	30. Chapter 30: A deal with the beast

**A/N: Whoa chapter 30 already… This fanfic will have 5-7 more chapters (including the epilogue) after this one. Sorry if that's a lot, but I don't want to rush the plot and want to end this fanfic good =)**

Hiccup felt nervous, even if he knew that all would end well. If all went right Anella was supposed to get her dragon self sucked out, so that she was left with her human self. Hiccup hoped this worked. Unless Anella was attached to her dragon self forever. _Where is Blaze when we need him? He'd know what'll happen._ Hiccup finally made himself turn around and look over at Anella screaming in the sphere.

It was the strangest sight. As the blue sphere spun and the Beguile Soul Eater sucked in air, Anella was changing. Her black scales were peeling off and swirled around her like leaves. The rest wasn't visible because the blue sphere was getting foggy with some kind of gray mist.

Gripping his hair, Hiccup's eyes grew wider. _C'mon Anella!_ Below him, Hiccup felt Toothless trembling with worry.

_Slash!_

A silver sword blade sliced through the blue sphere. A girl's head poked out and she gasped for air. She screamed as she tried to scramble out of the sphere. If she didn't get out soon enough, her human soul would be sucked out.

"HICCUP!" Anella shrieked and she sheathed her long sword back into its leather cover on her back.

"Toothless get closer!" Hiccup cried to his dragon.

Obeying, Toothless began to flap closer. Immediately a strong blast of wind began to pull them in. Now that the blue sphere was open, anyone who got close enough could get their soul sucked out.

Slowly, Hiccup stood in his seat. Reaching out to Anella, he hoped he didn't fall. She reached her hands out too, but could only reach the tips of Hiccup's fingers. Suddenly a blood-curling scream of pain escaped her. She glanced back at her legs in the sphere. They felt tight. Really tight.

"Hiccup, faster!" Anella wailed and stretched her hands out further.

Hiccup flew Toothless a bit closer and felt his hair whip across his face and toward the direction of the sphere. With one hand he held his hair away from his eyes, and with the other he tried to grab Anella.

Now he was able to grasp her hand firmly. Moving his hand away from his head, he gripped Toothless' reins. His other hand was turning red as Anella held on tighter. Pulling Toothless' reins back, Hiccup felt Anella moving toward them.

Another painful scream exploded from Anella and now her face was all red. Her legs wouldn't come out.

"Hiccup, it's okay. Let go of me." Anella shouted through gritted teeth as more pain flew up her legs.

"I'm not gonna let you go!" Hiccup shouted back.

Her green eyes locked into his green ones.

"I'm not gonna let you go." Hiccup repeated firmly.

He glanced down at Toothless; who seemed to have a plan. It felt strange to Hiccup, because he was usually the one with the plans. When Toothless reared back, Hiccup knew exactly what the dragon was about to do.

All of a sudden, a blue fireball exploded from Toothless. It headed straight for the blue sphere. Anella ducked as it almost hit her. The fireball shattered the sphere and the mist that had been inside floated away. Toothless was surprised that the fireball broke the sphere.

Fortunately, Anella's legs hadn't been harmed by the fire. She let out a giant sigh of relief as swung out of the exploding sphere and Hiccup helped her up onto Toothless.

The moment the blue sphere had vanished, the Beguile Soul Eater shook its head in confusion. When it finally came its senses, the beast opened its hideous eyes and the good one fell on Toothless. Raising it, it spotted Anella and Hiccup. Blinking a few times the Beguile Soul Eater didn't seem to understand who Anella was, and what just happened.

"Fly back a bit!" Anella whispered in Hiccup's ear. She lowered her head, so she was hidden behind Hiccup.

"Why?" Hiccup replied through his teeth. He didn't want the Beguile Soul Eater to see that he was talking to Anella.

"If you're too close to the thing, it might try to read your mind!" She told him a small voice.

Nodding, Hiccup pulled Toothless' reins carefully and slowly. Toothless understood and backed up real slow. But at the same time, the Beguile Soul Eater took a step forward.

"_Ahhh… it's the viking boy! And who is the lady?" _It hissed unpleasantly. Its hissing sent chills and shivers down Hiccup's spine. He figured he'd ignore the question.

Hiccup really wanted to get away quick, but then the Beguile Soul Eater might end up chasing them and that was the last thing they needed right now. So he needed to come up with a plan. One that will get rid of this beast and one that will get them home safe and sound.

"Tame it. Killing it won't work." Anella whispered in his ear again.

"What?" Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows and blinked.

"Calm it down and try to _tame_ it somehow. If it becomes nicer, maybe it'll stop destroying and eating the souls of everything it sees!" Anella whispered a bit louder.

Hiccup glanced up at the Beguile Soul Eater. He had tamed dragons before. It was hard, but he had done it. He trained them, tamed them and changed the way vikings and dragons live in this world. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that the Beguile Soul Eater was part Whispering Death, part Ice Zephyr, part Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, and part ThunderDrum. He had never trained or tamed dragons like those!

The Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Whispering Death and ThunderDrum dragons weren't even meant to be tamed. In the dragon manual all had the same thing written: 'Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.' Only the Ice Zephyrs seemed easy to tame and deal with.

Plan A was to try talking to the thing and make sure it didn't suck the guts and soul out of him. If Plan A failed, Hiccup hoped he was still alive to move on to Plan B.

"Your Almightiness! I bet you're the fastest flyer in the world with those wings of yours! Uh, and… uh… your teeth! The sharpest I've seen!" Hiccup grinned from ear to ear at the Beguile Soul Eater.

Completely confuzzled, the Beguile Soul Eater lowered its face down so it was leveled with Hiccup. Toothless immediately flew back a bit. He couldn't understand how Hiccup was scared.

"_Why yes! I AM the fastest flyer in the world. And with my teeth I could probably tear a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus into shreds! I bet all the dragons out there are steaming with envy!" _the Beguile Soul Eater flashed a toothy smile and let out a proud hiss. Raising its head up proudly, it puffed out its chest and gave them its best smile.

Anella grinned from where she sat behind Hiccup. Hiccup smiled too. It seemed to be working. For now at least.

"And how smart and strong you are!" Anella raised her head from behind Hiccup and called out as loud as she could.

Hiccup froze. Anella shouldn't have mentioned the 'smart' part. The Beguile Soul Eater might realize what was going on and find out what they were up to. If the beast _was_ really smart it probably won't be fooled anymore.

One glowing yellow eye looked down at Anella and Hiccup. The eye moved around and glanced briefly at Toothless; who didn't find this taming funny anymore. He was scared and wanted to go home. Or at least land on the ground. His wings were getting tired of just floating there and flapping them.

As the glowing eye glowed brighter, Hiccup wondered what was going on in the Beguile Soul Eater's mind. Whatever it was, he didn't care. Hiccup thought this was a good time to get Plan B rolling. Plan A had worked for a while, but anymore of it and the Beguile Soul Eater would _know_ something is up.

Plan B was to start promising the Beguile Soul Eater something in order for it to leave them alone and stop destroying villages. If _that_ didn't work, the only left was Plan C. That was to fly away panicking and screaming for help. Hopefully they wouldn't need Plan C and get along with Plan B very well.

"_Who are you boy?"_ the Beguile Soul Eater narrowed its good eye, while the blind one gleamed like it was made out of glass.

Sucking in his breath, Hiccup stared right into the beast's good eye. He was afraid to answer because the thing was staring at him like that. But he had to.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He told the Beguile Soul Eater**.**

_"You mean THE Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? The one who killed the Green Death!" _the Beguile Soul Eater hissed and Hiccup gulped and gave a curt nod. He didn't like how the Beguile Soul Eater's moods were changing.

A few seconds ago the Beguile Soul Eater was all proud, then got all suspicious and now Hiccup couldn't tell whether the beast was excited or angered. Something was going on. Hiccup could tell. Anella seemed to figure that out too. She had her hands on Hiccup's shoulders and was peeking over his left one.

"Uh… yeah." Hiccup stammered and watched the Beguile Soul Eater lift its head and think about something.

"_Well…" _it let out a long hiss, "_Apparently it turns out the Green Death lived. This means I can suck out your soul, since you didn't really kill it…"_

"WHAT? It lived? How? How do you know?" Hiccup cried and gripped Toothless' reins tightly in his hands.

_I'm seriously confused. Didn't the Green Death die? IT DIED! I know it died! HOW DID IT LIVE? _Hiccup screamed in his mind. He thought he would explode. Then he thought about something else. If the Green Death was really alive, wouldn't it want revenge? It would probably come after him and possibly all the vikings on Berk for ruining the Green Death's island.

_If the Green Death would really come after me, then it would go to Berk and… NO! _ Hiccup almost fell out of the saddle. This was horrible! If the Green Death came to Berk… _He'll destroy everything! NO! We have to go home! NOW!_ Hiccup felt his hands become all sweaty as they slipped away from the reins.

But he realized that he still hadn't gone through Plan B. Here the Beguile Soul Eater was up at sucking his soul out again. It probably won't give up, until it got its chance. Hiccup thought if maybe they could skip Plan B and just get on with Plan C and get off this island.

"_I can sense it. Plus I have seen it while 'traveling' around…" _the Beguile Soul Eater muttered and shook its head, _"But that doesn't matter to me anymore. I will eat and suck out your soul, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. I will do that now to get over with it and get along with my life." _The Beguile Soul Eater flicked its tongue and lowered its head.

Very slowly, the beast began to come in closer and got ready to hypnotize Hiccup again and place him in the blue sphere mode.

Toothless began to tremble and tried to warn Hiccup by lashing his tail and smacking Hiccup with it. Anella dug her nails into Hiccup's shoulders. Just when she had escaped from death, she was being pulled down death lane again.

"Listen to me. Please listen to me. After I speak, you can suck out my soul." Hiccup dipped his head as he spoke to the Beguile Soul Eater.

"_So speak, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."_ The beast moved back a bit and narrowed both his eyes at Hiccup.

"Let's make a deal. If you suck the soul out of the Green Death and make sure it doesn't harm my village, I'll let you torture me to death and suck my soul out if you wish. But only after you make sure the Green Death is gone. Deal?" Hiccup looked up at the Beguile Soul Eater with wide eyes.

By now the Beguile Soul Eater's eyes were narrowed into thin slits. It was flicking its tail thoughtfully as it thought of an answer. From time to time, it stared at Hiccup. Finally a sly smile slipped onto its mouth.

"_Fine. But not only do I get to suck your soul out, but the girl's and your dragon's soul too." _It hissed evilly.

Hesitatingly, Hiccup turned to glance at Anella sitting behind him. She looked scared but slowly nodded. Turning back around to look at Toothless, Hiccup wondered what the dragon thought. He answered with a sad nod.

"I die with you, Hiccup." Toothless gave him a sad smile. Hiccup stared into Toothless' eyes. They were filled with so much depth that Hiccup knew to believe him.

"Me too." Anella nodded into his shoulder.

"Okay." Hiccup finally turned to look up at the Beguile Soul Eater.

A devious, hungry grin spread on the Beguile Soul Eater's lips and when he smiled, Hiccup saw his teeth glint.

"_Go and speak with your little viking friends down below. We leave soon." _The Beguile Soul Eater then shook of his crafty sneer.

The moment those words left the beast's mouth, Toothless zipped away as fast as he could to the ground. He didn't want to spend another second flapping around that thing. Neither did Hiccup nor Anella. In five second, Toothless' paws hit the ground and he let Anella and Hiccup slide off his back. Once they were off, he collapsed onto his side and started his nap (which would probably be cut short soon).

"HICCUP! OH MY GOD! ANELLA!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins raced beside her and the dragons galloped behind their owners.

Before Astrid could reach Hiccup to hug him, the twins pushed past her and reached Hiccup first. Ruffnut hugged Hiccup first and then Tuffnut hugged him from the other side.

"GROUP HUG!" Tuffnut hollered as Fishlegs, Snotlout and finally Astrid reached him. Anella had no choice when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the group. Poor Hiccup was tackled to the ground with everyone piled on top of him.

After Hiccup began to cry out that they were crushing him, everyone jumped to their feet and Snotlout helped Hiccup up to his feet. Dusting himself off, Hiccup grinned at his friends.

"Okay, okay. Tell us _everything _that happened!" Fishlegs told Hiccup.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup (with help from Anella) began to tell them how he and Toothless rescued Anella from the blue sphere that had been sucking out her soul. How Toothless had used his fire to break the sphere in the end to free Anella's legs. He explained to them how Plan A failed and that they moved onto Plan B. After explaining Plan B and the deal he had made between the Beguile Soul Eater and himself, silence soaked the air.

Taking in a deep breath, Hiccup finally told them about the Green Death still being alive and how it was probably going to attack Berk. As he talked, astonished and shocked faces met his.

"So all this time we thought we were heroes? And really that damn thing was alive the whole time…" Snotlout whispered in disbelief.

"One thing's for sure is that the Green Death has no wings to use. So how can it get to Berk?" Tuffnut scratched his head.

"It can swim, you idiot." Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Well how do _you_ know? You never read anything!" Tuffnut shot back at his sister.

"I just know." Ruffnut crossed her arms over her chest and refused to say anymore on the topic.

Hiccup watched his group argue and speak amongst each other. He couldn't believe that he had gotten them all into this mess. They could have been sitting at home training and going on with their everyday lives. _Or they could have been dead by now if the Green Death ended up attacking Berk._ Hiccup sighed.

Plus what scared him was the fact that he _knew_ he was going to die. There was still much he hadn't done and he was already gonna die soon. _One of them is to find out what those three visions mean._

Groaning, he sat down on the ground. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. When he rested his chin on his knees and looked over them, he smiled a bit to himself at the scene in front of him.

The dragons were all sneaking up on sleeping Toothless. Fireworm led the group with a smirk on her snout. When she pounced on Toothless, he let out a high-pitch scream and threw the she-dragon off. Fireworm fell back on the snow cracking up with laughter. The other dragons laughed too.

Not too far from them was the viking group. They were chasing each other, as if they were children again. Anella caught Snotlout and shoved snow down the back of his shirt. He yowled and spun around. Anella ran away shrieking as Snotlout chased her. The twins, Fishlegs and Astrid joined in chasing Anella with snowballs.

Hiccup wished this little happy scene could last for long time.

What he didn't know was that the Green Death and his army had stepped onto the island and were heading to the place where the Beguile Soul Eater was. Hiccup and his group were about to find out that the party has finally arrived.

**A/N: I just love ending chapter like that! Hope you guys liked this chapter (I tried to make it good and long)! Please review! =)**


	31. Chapter 31: Not wanting to die

**A/N: Well here I am. How long has it been since I last updated? Wow…Well I was busy and just had to deal with some stuff. But I'm back and ready to write. Hope you guys like this chapter! **

It was as if thunderclaps passed through the island. Each step had the ground shaking. These were the steps the Green Death made as it walked across the island in gigantic long strides.

As he walked, his head turned left and right to watch for any sign of the 'soundless roar'. His only problem was that he didn't even know what the 'soundless roar' looked like. The image he formed in his mind was a dragon ten times bigger than him. The Green Death believed it was so mighty and strong that the Gods couldn't even control it.

That made him shudder. He hated to think that there was a beast out there, who was bigger, better and stronger than he was. _What if the soundless roar is some kind of leader? What does that make me then?_ The Green Death gulped and glanced at the dragons that flew next to him.

"Nervous, Your Majesty?" a black dragon with scars all over its muzzle asked.

"Nervous? I am _not_ nervous!" The Green Death sputtered out with the lie and turned his head away. _Get a grip. These dragons are starting to think you're afraid of the thing!_ The Green Death told himself.

The snow wasn't coming down, but the sky was churning with gray, thick clouds. Somewhere in the distance they rumbled. Raising their heads to the sky, the army of dragons watched the clouds slowly crawl across the sky and move west. It was strange for the clouds to act up like that, but immediately they realized that the clouds were moving toward the direction of the soundless roar. Or so they thought.

"C'mon! We move that way!" the Green Death roared at his army and hurried westward.

Some of the dragons groaned, while others followed their Queen with enthusiasm. The dragons, who didn't want to head toward the soundless roar, envied the Monstorous Nightmares that had disappeared days ago. These were the Nightmares that had been sent out to find food. They still hadn't returned. The Green Death hadn't even noticed their disappearance, but the dragon could imagine what his reaction will be.

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

The scream erupted from somewhere nearby. All the dragons in the army began to turn their heads to see where the scream was coming from. But everywhere they looked, more blank and confused faces met theirs.

"Who's calling me?" the Green Death narrowed his eyes and his eyes scanned the dragons from his army.

"YOUR MAJESTY! IT'S ME! OAK!" came the cry again.

Now everyone saw.

It was Oak bounding toward them with a slight limp in his leg. He had a wild fire blazing in his eyes as he ran toward the Queen. His wings were open halfway on either side of him and as he ran, they grazed the snow.

When he reached the group, Oak let out a tired sigh and bowed down to the Green Death. Right after, he breathed out a loud sigh and flopped onto the ground. His eyes closed for a second as he tried to calm down.

The Green Death let him catch his breath for a minute, before he ordered Oak to sit up straight. Obeying, Oak scrambled to his paws and sat up. Blinking his eyes, he focused them on the Queen.

"So are the toothpick viking and his dragon dead?" the Green Death demanded.

When Oak didn't answer right away, a few dragons that sat near the Green Death slunk back nervously. They could tell Oak was afraid to answer.

"Well… uh… No." Oak stammered and looked down at his paws.

"What do you mean 'no'?" the Green Death snapped and Oak shrank back nervously.

"Well Fireclaw and HissingSoul are both dead—" Oak began to explain.

"DEAD?" the Green Death interrupted and leaned down to look at Oak closer.

When Oak looked into the Green Death's eyes he saw how frightening they were. Really, he only saw one, since the Green Death was so huge compared to Oak. But now Oak knew why dragons were so tense around the Queen.

The eye was a really pale yellow color. Etched across the eye were these light blue lines. They glowed a bit and made the pale yellow backdrop look even paler. The blue lines were like the bars of a cage that kept the rest of the eye trapped from its own depth. The pupil of the eye was the long black claw of the eye that held the blue bars back against the pale yellow shallowness. The longer the Green Death glared a trembling Oak, the thinner the pupil got. It was anger causing this.

"May I ask how they died?" the Green Death hissed and moved back, so his dragon army can hear the question too.

Looking away from the Green Death, Oak closed his eyes. Fireclaw's petrified screams and shrieks filled his mind. They immediately followed with the crunching of bones and the satisfied hisses of HissingSoul. Oak shoved those sounds out of his mind. _Maybe I could make something up…? No. Lying won't do me any good. _

"HissingSoul ate Fireclaw. And HissingSoul was hit out of the sky." Oak told the Green Death.

Murmurs and whispers bubbled from dragon army. Some were completely shocked that HissingSoul _ate_ Fireclaw. Others didn't even blink at that. They all reminded themselves that this was a Whispering Death they were talking about.

The Whispering Deaths from the dragon army all sat there speechless. Whispering Deaths were very hard to kill, let alone knock out of the sky. They still couldn't believe that HissingSoul was really dead.

"Okay, enough! We are all very sad that the two died, but that's not important right now! We have to reach that soundless roar!" The Green Death called out to the army.

The talking stopped and loud sighs escaped the army as they followed their Queen onward. All were still exhausted from all the flying over the oceans. The only lucky ones were the Scauldrons; who were left back at shore. They were to wait there. The plan was that if the soundless roar attacked the army in any way or the Queen was killed, a signal would be given to the Scauldrons. Then the Scauldrons would swim back and warn the dragons attacking Berk. The battle on Berk will end and the dragons will all fly to the Queen's island.

What the army (including the Scauldrons) hoped was for no one to die or to be attacked while visiting the soundless roar.

xxx

Anella was now tripping as she ran from Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins. She screamed when a snowball hit her hard in back and finally lost her footing and face-planted the snowy ground.

Snotlout crouched down in front of her and asked if she was okay. When Anella raised her head she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at his face. Next, she jumped to her feet, wiped her own face and watched Snotlout get up and wipe the snow off his face.

"Hey!" Snotlout cried at her, but at the same time a small smile itched its way onto his lips. She grinned back and ran off once again.

From where Hiccup sat he smiled to himself. He knew he wasn't imagining it. Snotlout was letting his heart shift closer to Anella's. Anella probably didn't see that or see was just good at pretending. But right before Anella turned into her Night Fury form (which she didn't have any more) and she was falling from Fireworm, Hiccup had seen how Snotlout seemed to care about her.

Hiccup wanted to believe that it was nothing and the two were just becoming good friends. Except he saw that there was a spark between them. Smiling, he wished it could be the same between him and Astrid.

Him and Astrid. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. After Astrid had kissed him that morning he woke up after the whole Green Death battle, he had thought things were going to change. Yes they have. Astrid saw him differently and they began to act differently to each other. Many nights they had gone for long flights on Toothless. Or when Toothless was tired, they'd walk down the island's shore.

Unfortunately things had changed. Astrid still wasn't a 'viking' and still had to earn her viking helmet and complete her training. She had been sent out with a couple of older vikings on a small quest out at sea. When she returned, Stoick presented her with a helmet and it turned out she passed dragon training while out on her quest.

The quest had changed something in Astrid too. She stopped going flying with Hiccup, and kept saying she had other things to do. The only thing that hadn't changed was that she was still nice to Hiccup and no longer called him names.

"_Thinking? What are you thinking about?"_ came a hiss from behind Hiccup.

Opening his eyes and turning around, Hiccup saw that the Beguile Soul Eater sat there. Its long white tail was wrapped around its front paws and Hiccup watched it flick worriedly. Sitting like that the Beguile Soul Eater looked cat-like.

"Oh it's nothing." Hiccup shook his head and looked away from the Beguile Soul Eater.

It was the beast's head and face that still scared Hiccup. Especially the mouth. That was the mouth that would suck in Hiccup's poor soul. And the teeth. Maybe the Beguile Soul Eater would crunch up the soul-less body after.

Hiccup didn't want that. He needed to think of some clever plan to escape this nightmare. He didn't want to die. Plus Anella and Toothless were going to die too. Hiccup didn't want that either! He imagined Snotlout's reaction when he'd see Anella's soul being eaten. What about the dragon's reactions? Even if Fireworm hated Toothless, she probably wouldn't want to see him go.

"_Are you thinking about your death?_" the Beguile Soul Eater sneered with a long hiss.

Alarmed, Hiccup remembered how Anella said that the Beguile Soul Eater could read your mind if you're too close to it. Right away, Hiccup scooted a few feet from the beast and heard the beast let out an annoyed hiss .

"Maybe I am. And so what? Do you have a problem with that?" Hiccup glanced over his shoulder at the Beguile Soul Eater; who was moving toward Hiccup.

"_Well if you want I could finish you off right now…_" an evil, hungry smile curled on the beast's lips and it let out a long hiss as it eyed Hiccup.

"First suck the soul out of the Green Death. Then do whatever you want with me." Hiccup got up and began to make his way to his friends.

"_I know that, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Just know that you can't trick me. I will suck your miserable soul out of you and none of your clever plans will ever fool me." _The Beguile Soul Eater snarled and followed Hiccup.

The snowball fight stopped once the group saw Hiccup approaching them with the Beguile Soul Eater coming along. The dragons stopped scuffling and hurried over to their owners.

"So we have to fly all the way over to Berk and then the Beguile Soul Eater will suck the Green Death's soul out. That is—if the Green Death is even there…" Hiccup told his friends.

"Seems pretty easy to me." Snotlout shrugged from where he stood.

"_Don't forget I suck the souls out of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, his Night Fury and the girl in the blue and silver." _The Beguile Soul Eater reminded the group.

Hiccup winced. He _had_ told the group about the deal with the beast, but he had worded it differently. Apparently, they didn't seem to understand what he had told them. They only understood it now, when the beast said it.

"S-so that means—" Snotlout began to speak as his eyes flashed from Hiccup and Anella.

"Yes, Snotlout. Anella, Toothless and I will be dead. This means you'll get to be Chief of our tribe, and Fireworm will be the best dragon on the island and—" Hiccup interrupted Snotlout. He was then interrupted by Snotlout's cry.

"NO! I don't want to be Chief, Hiccup! I don't care what I'll get once you're dead! I-I… I can't let you die, Hiccup. You're the best cousin I ever had, and still have." Snotlout stuttered.

When Hiccup saw that tear roll down Snotlout's cheek out of his eye, he felt his heart tear down the middle. That was the nicest thing that Hiccup ever heard come out of Snotlout's mouth.


	32. Chapter 32: Out of Control

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read and favorited this fanfic! It really means a lot to me! **

The next few minutes were silent and to Hiccup it was as if he had the whole world weighed down on his shoulders. He was going to die today and he knew it. Looking up at his group, he saw Astrid staring at him with wide, painful eyes. She looked like she was about to run up to Hiccup and hug him. But she seemed to be holding herself back. It was probably too painful for her.

Fishlegs was twiddling his thumbs nervous. He kept looking up at Hiccup, but would glance at down at his boots and wipe his nose on his sleeve. Snotlout had a similar expression to Fishlegs. He just couldn't bear to look at Hiccup at the moment.

The twins were quiet for once. Tuffnut was standing there with his head hung and kept on sniffing under his nose. Ruffnut was nervously playing with a long strand of hair and staring past Hiccup.

The dragons were all watching Toothless; who was eying Hiccup quietly. When Hiccup looked at Toothless and their eyes met, Toothless pawed the ground. Hiccup knew that gesture.

Quietly, he came over to Toothless and hugged him. Toothless lifted a black paw, sheathed his claws and tried to hug Hiccup back by patting him on the back with his paw.

Hiccup buried his face into Toothless' chest and heaved a sob. _I can't let Toothless die too. I just can't._ Hiccup cried. Toothless rested his chin on the top of Hiccup's head and closed his eyes. Usually Toothless didn't cry. In fact Hiccup never saw him cry.

As soon as the tears pushed their way out of Toothless' eyes, he hugged Hiccup tighter and lifted his head. The tears rolled down Toothless' cheek, down his chin and splashed into Hiccup's hair.

When Hiccup let go of the dragon and stepped back to see Toothless' face, he watched a tear roll down the Night Fury's face and fall onto Hiccup's cheek.

"I know you are smart, Hiccup. You will think of something. I know it. But i-if things g-go wrong," Toothless blinked back tears, "we'll die and meet in Valhalla."

Hiccup nodded and stepped away from the dragon. Toothless' yellow eyes followed him as they grew wider. The Night Fury raised his paw and tried to wipe some stray tears away.

Before Hiccup could do anything else, he felt the ground shake. He began to think if it was the Beguile Soul Eater 'roaring' again. Turning around, he saw that the Beguile Soul Eater wasn't doing anything. It was standing on its small legs with its long neck stretched out. Its eyes were narrowed into slits as it watched something in the distance.

Training his eyes to where the beast was looking, Hiccup squinted his eyes east-ward. Something big was coming.

As the shaking got louder, Hiccup also heard the flapping of many wings and the roars of many dragons. Each roar sounded different and unique. But one stood out from the rest. It was loud and sent chills down his spine.

There wasn't just one dragon coming. There was a few. Maybe a lot.

By now everyone's attention was focused on what was about to come.

Suddenly a loud booming roar shook the air. A dragon appeared in the distance and was coming closer at an alarming speed. Behind and all around the dragon flew many other dragons—much smaller in size. The Beguile Soul Eater let out a gasp-hiss. His gasp was passed around that very second.

"Hiccup! It's the Green Death!" Astrid cried out and shrunk back to stand next to Goldsmoke.

"Sweet mother of Odin… It can't be…" Hiccup breathed out and saw that it was really _was_ the Green Death.

The Queen's huge ugly head swung back and forth as it let out roars louder than the last. When Hiccup saw his mouth, he cringed. The teeth were sharp and all yellow and filthy. He imagined being eaten by that thing and bit his lip. That would stink.

Even if his eyes were small, Hiccup saw that the Green Death wasn't looking too pleased. His eyes were narrowed, but for some reason were also twitching nervously.

It was by the Green Death's back, that Hiccup knew it was the one he and Toothless escaped months ago. The Queen had no wings. Instead there were tiny ragged black strips that hung loosely where the wings should have been. Plus part of the back was covered in burns and it was slightly blackened. That must have been from the raging fire that could have killed Hiccup.

"_Uh, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? Do I suck the Green Death's soul out now? I want to get on with killing YOU." _The Beguile Soul Eater hissed loud enough for only Hiccup and his group to hear.

"Not yet. Wait for my signal." Hiccup told it.

"_That wasn't part of the deal. I see the Green Death, eat his soul and then eat your, your dragons' and the girls' souls. Why should I follow anything you say?" _the Beguile Soul Eater snarled with a following hiss.

"Will you just shut up? Be patient!" Hiccup snapped back at the beast.

Hissing in annoyance, the Beguile Soul Eater turned its attention back to the Green Death; who was approaching much faster now. The group of dragons behind the Queen was all looking nervous the second they laid their eyes on the Beguile Soul Eater. Even the Green Death was starting to look pale.

Once the Green Death and his army stopped a few feet away from the Beguile Soul Eater and Hiccup's group, no one spoke for a while. Slowly, the Green Death looked the Beguile Soul Eater up and down and gulped. He looked terrified. Hiccup smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

When the Green Death saw Hiccup with Toothless next to him, he bared his teeth and a deep growl rumbled in his throat. His eyes filled up with hatred and he looked ready to tear Hiccup and Toothless to shreds. But he held himself back. The Beguile Soul Eater's stern, cold gaze stopped him from doing so.

"_Well, hello, so you must be the Green Death." _The Beguile Soul Eater hissed coolly and raised an eyebrow at the Queen.

Bristling angrily, the Green Death growled again. He hated being called the Green Death. But he didn't dare tell the Beguile Soul Eater to call him 'Your Majesty'.

"And you must be the soundless roar?" the Green Death nodded.

"_Why yes. I am. But I really am a Beguile Soul Eater. I'm sure you know what that is._" The beast smiled a mysterious, haunting smile. Its horrifying yellow eyes glowed hungrily as it eyed the Green Death.

The Green Death froze and took a step back, "Y-yes, I do know what a B-Beguile Soul E-Eater is. Isn't it that black mist that turns into a mix of the first 4 souls it sucks in?"

The beast's eyes glowed brighter and it flicked its forked tongue. When it opened its mouth a bit to show its teeth, the Green Death whimpered.

"_I am_ _part Whispering Death, part Ice Zephyr, part Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, and part ThunderDrum." _The Beguile Soul Eater hissed loudly and some of the dragons from the Green Death's army flew back a bit. They didn't want to hear anymore. They wanted to go home. _Now._

The Queen even took a step back. It kept thinking of how it could escape this nightmare. He had always thought he was the most frightening thing alive. But no. This monster was part him, plus all those other dangerous dragons. It was awful and scary to think about.

"Well, we've seen enough here. We'll be on our way." The Green Death laughed shakily and was about to leave. He still wanted to talk to the Beguile Soul Eater about a couple of things, but he was much too afraid.

"_NOW!_" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs.

The ground tore up with a deafening rumble that was ferocious enough to blast anyone's eardrums. Cracks sliced the snowy ground and instead of the snow falling through the cracks, it lifted off the round and spun around the Beguile Soul Eater like a crazy whirlwind.

A flashing blue sphere was blown out of the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth and it was shot straight at the Green Death. The sphere spread across the Queen and enveloped the dragon tightly. Screaming, the Green Death tried to claw away the blue sphere.

All around, the dragon army was fleeing the island. They all let out frightened roars and wails to warn the Scauldrons back at shore. Some began to flap helplessly into the air, while others raced away on foot. Sadly not all could make it away. The Beguile Soul Eater was shooting blue spheres at random dragons.

More terrified screams filled the air as dragons desperately tried to escape. Hiccup couldn't believe the Beguile Soul Eater. That wasn't part of the deal! Now it was hurting innocent dragons!

"Guys! We have to get off this island! Now!" Hiccup told his group and began to clamber onto Toothless' back.

"The Beguile Soul Eater will see us!" Ruffnut cried.

"Just do as I say! Get on your dragons!" Hiccup shouted.

Hurriedly, everyone scrambled onto their dragon's backs and settled themselves in the saddles. Anella had crawled onto Toothless and hung on to Hiccup. She said she didn't want to get on Fireworm with Snotlout because the Beguile Soul Eater might see her. It might hurt Snotlout and Fireworm somehow, while trying to reach Anella.

"Okay! Dragons! Fly us to Flare and Flurry Island as fast as you can!" Hiccup shouted at the dragons in dragonese. Then he told his friend what he told the dragons.

Toothless wasted no time and shot into the sky like an arrow. Goldsmoke, Greenfang, Bronzespark/Lightningflight and Fireworm followed just as fast.

They whizzed past the blue spheres that floated in mid-air containing the dying dragons. The Beguile Soul Eater was in the middle of sucking out the Green Death's soul. The sight was disgusting. Hiccup looked away and concentrated on the flight road ahead. Once the last of the Queen's soul was gone, the giant body slumped out of the blue sphere and crumpled to the ground.

"_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! GET BACK HERE! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!_" the Beguile Soul Eater suddenly let out a hissing shriek that rang through Hiccup's ears.

"HICCUP! IT WILL TAKE AT LEAST TWO DAYS TO GET TO FLARE AND FLURRY ISLAND! WE CAN'T FLY THAT LONG!" Anella shouted from behind him over the screams and angry hisses coming from the Beguile Soul Eater.

"WE HAVE TO GET THERE! OR FIND ANOTHER ISLAND ALONG THE WAY!" Hiccup shouted back and steered Toothless to the left.

Looking over his shoulder, Hiccup saw the Beguile Soul Eater flying behind them. The beast couldn't shoot out fire, but it shot out ice winds at him. If the wind reached Toothless, it would freeze him to death.

"FASTER! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup wailed as the Beguile Soul Eater began to gain on them.

Nodding, Toothless flapped his wings harder and zipped ahead. The other followed just as fast. They flew so fast, that when Hiccup looked around, everyone was just a blur. He began to feel dizzy and quickly looked ahead.

"DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?" Anella yelled.

"MAYBE! Uh…NO! I REALLY DON'T KNOW!" Hiccup shouted and heard the Beguile Soul Eater's hisses grow louder.

"_I WILL KILL YOU HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME!" _the Beguile Soul Eater screeched from behind Hiccup.

Gripping Toothless' reins so tight until his hands turned white, Hiccup began to compose a plan.

But suddenly he felt dizzy. Toothless began to go out of control as if something had hit him in flight. A painful shriek came from one of the dragons and Toothless echoed with the same one.

Hiccup got ready for death.


	33. Chapter 33: Unknown pain

The pain that surged through Hiccup was unbearable. It started at his leg and sparked up the rest of his body. His hip hurt too. It seemed to be worse than his leg, because he felt voltages of hurt throbbing deeper in his hips. A slight breeze was blowing at his hip and he could tell there was an open bleeding wound there. How deep the wound was or what other injuries he had at his hip, he didn't know.

Not only that but he could barely let concentrate on what had happened. Oh the headache he had! As he tried to lift his hand up to bring up to his head, he felt that he couldn't even lift his arms. They were cold and numb as if they were frozen over.

Confused and cold he tried to open his eyes and at least see what was around him. His eyes wouldn't budge either. There was no more power or strength left inside him.

Terrified, Hiccup wondered if he was alone. Weakly straining to listen for any kind of sounds, he got nothing. All that accompanied him was his traumatizing pain.

_I must be dead… Great Thor….Am I dead? No I can't be… I can still feel pain…_ He murmured to himself through thoughts.

What had happened Hiccup couldn't really understand. The only thing that played over and over through his head like a broken record player were the Beguile Soul Eater's hissing words, "_I WILL KILL YOU HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME!"_

Right after he heard screams and… pain. He didn't know whether the Beguile Soul Eater attacked anyone. Everyone could be dead. Toothless could be dead. Immediately his heart began to begin with its slow melancholic beats, as he thought of the Night Fury. If Toothless had really died, Hiccup didn't know what he would do anymore.

Still seeing darkness, Hiccup wanted to cry. He wanted to cry out. Maybe there was someone there and he didn't know it. Unless he lay somewhere alone with his body crumpled on the ground.

_Death will come… _Hiccup let his thoughts and mind whisper out the words to him. Like a snake it could snap at him with a painful blow. He could die in pain with the feeling that there was no one to be by his side at the end. But it could always wash over him with its rolling ocean waves and soft breeze kissing his wounds and injuries. Maybe he was safe. It could be that.

How death will play its role on him, he didn't know.

But he was ready.

xxx

There was the sickly smell of burning flesh and fresh blood that stung the cold evening air. Slipping in between was the tang of burning wood and sweat. One would end up running away from odors like that. But right now no one seemed to really care what anyone smelled like. The most important thing was that everyone was alive.

It had been worse. Much, much worse.

Even if the vikings knew they were outnumbered, they didn't dare drop to their knees and surrender. Most weapons used in the first half of the battle were either blown to bits, ruined to a state where they were no longer accessible or carried away by dragons to be dropped in the ocean. Rocks were now used to be thrown at dragons. Logs were sharpened with leftover daggers and then torched to be thrown at dragons. Most of the bigger and stronger vikings used their fists to beat up the dragons or to rip off their body parts. Some got away without being scorched by the dragon's flames, but others were rather unlucky.

The dragon army knew they couldn't fight forever. Even if they had promised their Queen that they'll kill every viking on Berk, they were starting to lean away from their promise. Some flew away at the sight of their kin being ripping to shreds. Others hid places and hoped the vikings wouldn't find them.

But there were those that fought on even if they had no strength in them to blow out fire. They fought for their Queen and chanted his title through clenched teeth. Unfortunately, these were the ones who were treated brutally.

One ThunderDrum didn't even have time to open its mouth. Two vikings had pounced on it. One held its mouth closed and the other held the beast down by its tail. With a loud cry, the viking holding down the tail lifted up a large stone and brought it down on the dragon's spine.

There was a loud crack and a painful shriek that escaped the dragon. When the dragon had cried out, the vikings jumped off it. The one holding the stone threw the heavy thing at the beast and left it. The stone slammed onto the ThunderDrum's muzzle and instantly the painful wails were cut off. The dragon was left wriggling helplessly, unable to open its mouth.

It had been Hiccup who had taught everyone on Berk to love dragons and had told everyone that they weren't what everyone thought they were. Now the vikings were believing those words less and less. As they fought, they'd keep close eyes on the dragons that belonged to them and that fought against the dragon army.

Now with both sides weak, no one knew who won or if the battle was still going on. A deathly silence slithered around the village. This time it wasn't because the two sides were waiting who would strike next, but now it was a silence where bodies were scattered all over the place and everyone was just either catching their breath or taking in their last breath.

If a lone traveler were to step onto Berk and walk through the village right at this moment, he or she would never believe that vikings ever lived there.

The white snow that had once blanketed the place was now gray or red. Soot and blood had changed the snow's color, the many paws and feet that had stampeded over it made it press into the ground and most of it had melted it away from the many fires that had started.

Not all the houses and buildings had been harmed. Some had been burned down to crisp, others just had serious damage on the sides and the ones that stood away from the battle were fine as ever. Sadly, the Main Hall had its roof beat through. And one of the great doors that led into the hall had been ripped out right out of its hinges. Vikings had used it to carve out wooden spears.

Alas that was not all. The beautiful pine trees that grew next to large houses were knocked over. Pine needles mingled in with the bloody snow and pine cones were used to throw at the opponents. The fallen trees and been run over and no one seemed to care for the poor things.

So much love and heart had been put into planting those trees. The reason they were planted and not some other type of tree, was because of the beauty they brought to the cold and mighty winters of Berk. Some had been planted the moment vikings were born, so the trees could grow along with them.

Hiccup had a small one that grew behind his house. What Hiccup loved about it was that it was small like he was. While everyone else's pine trees grew greatly with each passing year, his grew bit by bit. So far it was as tall as Hiccup was.

This was what Stoick the Vast remembered as he lay on the dirty ground with his face in the snow. He remembered that morning when he carried little Hiccup out to the forest and had found him his little pine tree. The way Hiccup had been bawling his eyes out the whole way and only stopped crying when he spotted that little pine tree growing amongst the tall ones.

The whole pine tree planting began not too long ago. A few years before Hiccup was born. It had become somewhat of a tradition after. Now some said that whenever a pine tree had its life cut short somehow, it meant the owner would die too. It was frightening to believe but it was what the vikings of Berk believed after it actually happened to a young man who had just earned his helmet months ago. Thunder struck the tree and he died a day later.

Stoick probably had thought of the pine trees when he saw so many of them knocked over and after so many vikings die. He prayed and hoped that Hiccup's pine tree was still standing behind the house. If it wasn't, Stoick would blame himself for his son's death.

He couldn't help but thinking how it was his fault he sent Hiccup and his young group out on that quest. It should have been a group of older and better trained vikings that should have gone.

Lifting his face out of the snow and laying it back down so that it was on its side, Stoick opened his eyes halfway. A ragged, deep sigh escape his lips. He wanted to get to his feet and walk around to see who was okay. But his mind kept telling him not to move. It made him dizzy just thinking about that idea of getting up.

He could hear his own heart beating loud, but as he strained to listen for more, he heard it skipping beats and getting softer. _I lost much blood…_ he blinked slowly and very slowly he shifted his arms.

One of the arms sent a sudden twinge up to his shoulder and he winced. He dragged the arm across the cold snow to his face so he could see what was causing the pain.

It was a long dragon claw that was stuck right in the flesh of his right arm. His eyes opened wider as he eyed the claw. It was really thick and curved in. The color of the claw matched the dirty snow: splattered in blood and smudged in soot and ash.

Groaning, Stoick pushed himself a bit off the ground and turned himself over so that he lay on his back now. Gasping for air, he let his head roll back. Now his heart was thumping out its rhyme dangerously low. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

With the bits of strength he had left inside him, Stoick lifted his left arm and brought it down to his right. With his left hand, he gripped the claw. In one pull he had the claw out. As it was coming out of his arm, his flesh unstuck from it he heard the sticky blood cling to it as it slid out.

The second the claw was out, he cringed at the pain and dropped the claw to the ground. It was the type of pain that would have had him rolling on the ground screaming and cursing. But he made himself remain silent. Biting his lip to prevent the screams from coming out, Stoick felt hot tears spring to his eyes.

_Viking don't cry. We don't cry…_ he shook his head weakly and wished he could wipe away the tears. But his left hand didn't go for his eyes. It traveled to his wound, which was now gurgling with fresh blood.

He didn't know when the bleeding would stop. The claw had made a hole right in his arm.

Blood seeped in through his fingers and now he was just getting tired holding his arm like that. There was no way his hand would stop the blood's flow. The only idea he had was if he stuck the claw back into the hole. It would hurt, but it would stop the blood.

Closing his eyes, his fingers reached out to grab the claw. The tips of his fingers grazed the claw and he was about to close his hand over it.

He couldn't.

Instead his hand dropped back and with a frail sigh his eyes closed.

_I can't die… I don't want to die… Hiccup, where is Hiccup? I don't want to…._


	34. Chapter 34: Floating

**A/N: The reviews seriously made my day! Thank you SO much! It was hard not giving anything away in the previous chapter and I tried not to use any dialogue. But is Hiccup really dead? I might choose to tell you in this chapter or I might keep you hanging a bit longer and only give out important details =)**

Voices. He heard two slightly familiar voices.

"Slap him across the face. He'll wake." came a female voice. She (whoever she was) seemed to speaking in Dragonese.

"What? No!" came a dragon's voice. Hiccup tried concentrate on the girl's and dragon's voice. But he still felt like an invisible force was squeezing his mind along with his thoughts.

It was as if he was tumbling into a dark chasm and would never reach the bottom. His mind was like this. He'd try to grasp a thought or concentrate on something, but it would slip away from him and then he wasn't able reach the main point and hold on to it. His main point was his ground; his final realization.

"Then he won't wake! We need him! I know he's still alive!" came the girl's voice again.

"Fine…. Hiccup I'm so sorry, but I have to do this…" came the dragon's voice again. Hiccup tried to grasp onto the two voices and find out who they were, but he had trouble hearing them.

_SMACK!_

"Owwwwww!" Hiccup suddenly howled and his eyes flew open.

For few seconds he couldn't see anything. His vision was blurred and he was seeing blurred red circles dance right in front of his face. Not only that, but his cheek burned. Shaking, he brought his trembling fingers to his face and gingerly touched the hot spot.

"Hiccup! Are you okay?" came the girl's voice again.

Blinking away the red circles and shaking his head, he tried to sit up. Two firm hands pushed him back down. Then a stern voice told him that it was best he didn't get up. Nodding, he brought his fingers to his face and gently rubbed his eyelids.

"Anella? Toothless?" Hiccup whispered when his eyes cleared up and he saw the two figures looking down on him. Slowly Toothless pushed Hiccup up a bit, so that he was still lying, but was sitting up in a way too.

Anella was kneeling down beside him with her hands on her knees. Hiccup noticed her hands were covered in scratches with blood droplets sliding out of some. She squeezed her hands into fists and Hiccup's eyes traveled up to her face.

Her green eyes were not bright as they used to be. Maybe it was all the worry, but they were a dull green color and reminded Hiccup the color of his pants. Maybe it was how pale her face was, that brought out the dullness and fading in her eyes. Even her hair was lighter in color. It had been undone from its braid and her long brown hair fell all the way down to her waist. Now as it lost color, it looked a little more sand colored.

The rest of her wasn't in its best condition either. Her long sword was missing and her winter coat was missing half of its collar and most of the bottom half. Her silver leggings were torn and now weren't their original color. A dusty gray layered over the silver. Other than that, she looked fine. Well sorta. Hiccup still thought there was something more missing from her.

Of course Toothless looked the same. He looked the same way Hiccup last saw him. Well except for his eyes. Just like Anella's they were fading. Usually they were bright and looked a bit on the fierce side. Now it was as if someone blew out the usual flame that burned in his yellowish-green eyes.

"Hiccup, are you sure you're okay?" Anella asked again.

Closing his eyes he shook his head. It was his left leg and left hip that was sending blasts of hot pain rocketing through his body. Before he had a chance to tell them what bothered him, he heard a gasp come from Anella and a loud whimper from Toothless.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw the two of them staring at Hiccup's left leg. Where his prosthetic was supposed to be. Well it wasn't there anymore. Instead there was his thigh and then where the prosthetic leg was connected to his knee was tattered flesh and muscle gripping onto the leg's bone.

"AHHH! Oh Gods! What happened?" Hiccup screamed and looked away. Just staring at his half leg gave him shivers and gave him bad thoughts that poisoned his mind.

"We don't know." Toothless replied with a shake of his head.

Gasping for air Hiccup placed a hand over his stomach, but when his elbow touched his left hip, he heard a wet sloshing sticky sound. Eyes widened, he moved his arm away and saw his shirt slashed open there and blood trickling out. He must have smudged the blood around the wound, because blood covered his whole left side starting from the top of his rib cage to his hip bone. There was no way the wound was that big.

He was wrong. Right after he ran his fingers over the bloody parts and even where his shirt wasn't ripped open, he felt the crinkled blood that bunched up alongside the wound. Wincing he pressed the side of his overcoat over his left side and held it tight. He had to stop the blood from gurgling out. Too much had already been released.

"Okay, you guys know _anything_ that happened? Or at least _where_ we are?" Hiccup demanded and was finally able to sit upright without Toothless pushing him up.

Now that he mentioned it, narrowing his eyes he glanced around. _Where the heck are we?_

It was as if he had been bonked on the head and had plunged into darkness_._ No matter how much he squinted, he couldn't see anything on the other side of the room or area or wherever they were. There was only a weak light shining from above. But that was no help. It just gave him the ability to see Anella, Toothless and himself.

"Well, I think you remember we were being chased by that crazy Beguile Soul Eater. Then Toothless was hit. I'm not sure by what. But then Toothless was going out of control and these giant talons were lashing out at us. I think that's how you might have lost your leg and got that long wound on your hip and the rest of your left side. After we heard screams coming from the others. Then we were swallowed by the Beguile Soul Eater. I think. But I do know that we are floating inside its body right now." Anella explained and watched Hiccup's reaction.

"_FLOATING?_ Are we dead? Are we just souls? What's going on?" Hiccup cried.

"I can't exactly answer the whole dead-or-are-we-just-souls question. But yes, we're floating." Anella bit her lip.

Hiccup looked around and then underneath him. There was nothing there. It was all air. But it felt like he was sitting on something cold! Panicking, he looked over at Anella and Toothless. Toothless looked completely calm and motioned with his paw for him to do the same. Anella then sat up straighter and crossed her legs.

"Look on the bright side, at least we aren't falling." Toothless smiled and lay back.

"But we are _floating_! That's not normal!" Hiccup cried and Anella made a shushing noise.

"We're inside the Beguile Soul Eater's body, remember? So I bet all the souls help us float of something." Anella explained.

Covering his face with his hands, Hiccup couldn't believe it. It was impossible to be inside this monster and not be dead. Even if the beast swallowed them, it'd probably crunch them up before swallowing. The Beguile Soul Eater had the Whispering Death's horrific mouth for Thor's sake!

It was obvious they were dead.

"This is the worst day of my life." He shook his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"We'll find a way out," Toothless assured him and lay down on his stomach. Curling his tail around his paws, he let out a yawn, "But for now, I need a nap."

"A nap? How can you sleep at a time like this?" Hiccup wailed.

"Hiccup, you need one too. Rest is what you need now most. I'll watch over." Anella told him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Lying back down, Hiccup wondered why they needed the sleep if they were already helpless souls and sleep wouldn't do them any good. Closing his eyes, he didn't argue. Even if he was already knocked out earlier and was tired of seeing darkness, he was glad when he curled up on his right side. His left side let out a sigh as he turned away from it.

At first he couldn't sleep. Sleep was out there galloping out in its fields and Hiccup just couldn't catch it, no matter how many sheep he counted. It was Stoick who told him to always count sheep if you couldn't sleep. He heard a lot of vikings on Berk counted dragons instead, because their sheep kept wandering away.

Except when he began to count dragons, they wouldn't give him sleep. Sighing he tucked his arms into his stomach and pulled his legs in closer. It had to be the cold that kept him from falling asleep. Though it was strange, since he fell asleep better when it was cold. If it was hot, he'd be tossing and turning all night long. It had to be his mind worrying and dealing with too many things.

"Anella?" he raised his head and looked up at her.

"Hmmm?" she turned to glance at him.

"Remember when you were suggesting those crazy ideas to deal with the Soul Eater? Well there was one where you said if we're inside the beast we can kill it from the inside." Hiccup whispered, so he wouldn't wake snoring Toothless.

She was silent. Looking away from Hiccup, she scratched her chin and her fading green eyes twinkled with a new light. Hiccup didn't seem to see this. Smiling, she glimpsed at Hiccup and nodded to herself.

Smiling too, Hiccup shut his eyes and sleep magically washed over him. Maybe when he woke up, Anella would have some kind of plan ready for them. If she did and they managed to get out of here, Hiccup wished he could find out whether he was dead or not.

Although it didn't really matter if he was dead or not. If he was just a floating soul, he still wanted to see what became of Berk. That is if the Green Death did go there. It could be that he got there and everything was perfectly fine.

_Or what if souls can't travel. I'm probably thinking of ghosts… Then what will happen when I escape this monster? And what ever happened to Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut? What about their dragons? Anella said their screams were heard and then it was all quiet. _Hiccup's mind let those last thoughts linger in his mind, before they were replaced by dreams.

Nightmares. It more like nightmares.

Hiccup was walking down a long dark passageway. The walls were cold as Hiccup felt his way along. Not only were they cold, but not to mention slimy. He didn't even want to know what it was.

The floor seemed to be covered in the same slimy substance, because as he walked he heard the sloshing of it all over the floor. It grossed him out. He wished he could turn back and find the way out.

"_Keep walking, boy."_ Came a teasing, icy voice.

Freezing on the spot, Hiccup didn't dare step forward. Something or someone was defiantly watching him as he moved through.

A gust of bitter wind smacked him in the back and seemed to be pushing him forth. Where the wind came from made Hiccup think if the wind was coming from outside. This meant there had to be a way out.

"_I said keep walking. Or are you too afraid?" _came the voice again and Hiccup recognized it as a girl's voice.

Ahead a light flashed. With his heart hammering to his throat, Hiccup made quiet steps forward. Once he reached the wall, he peeked from behind.

There was a torch lit on the wall.

Gulping, Hiccup stepped away from the wall and tiptoed into some sort of room. Or maybe it was just another hallway. He couldn't tell yet.

"Hello? Uh… anyone there?" Hiccup asked in a small voice.

"Here," came the girl's voice again.

Before she ran away again, Hiccup caught a glimpse of long blonde hair, laughing green eyes and a teasing smirk. She wore a white flowing dress.

It was the girl from his vision.


	35. Chapter 35: Reaching the soul chambers

**A/N: This fanfic has at least 3 or 2 more chapters left and it's finished! Whoa… Well I do plan to write a sequel called "How to survive Camp DragonFire" and there a few more things will be explained, Hiccup's mysterious visions will come true and a viking camp will be set up in Berk. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter ^^**

The girl then turned to leave. Hiccup wished he could call out to her and ask who she was, but something told him it was a bad idea. He stepped back and the girl left without another word.

This time no one slapped him or yelled for him to wake up. He woke on his own and let his eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding him. This time the light that had been above them was gone and seemed to shine at the other side of the 'room'. Although, even if the light wasn't anywhere near them, it still brought a weak ray of light toward Hiccup. He was able to see the sitting figure of Anella and the sleeping figure of Toothless.

"You awake?" Anella whispered without turning around.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed. His left leg suddenly felt cold. Tattered flesh and muscle held on to the bone that stuck strangely out of his knee. He couldn't bear look at it. It made him want to hurl.

"I have a plan. It's stupid, but I have a feeling it's our only chance." Anella finally turned around.

At the word 'plan', Toothless raised his heavy head and blinked sleepily at Anella. He scooted over to sit beside her and Hiccup.

"What's the plan?" Toothless yawned greatly and flicked his tail to show that they had his full attention.

Leaning in closer, Anella explained the plan to them. Hiccup sat up to hear. Toothless flapped his ear fins to hear better. The plan was this. Anella said she was guessing the Beguile Soul Eater must have had some kind of soul-sucking tubes stuck in its throat for sucking in the souls. If they disabled those tubes, the whole beast might die in some way.

Hiccup and Toothless didn't mean to be rude, but they both burst out laughing.

"Soul-sucking tubes? I don't think so Anella." Hiccup laughed, but winced immediately. The wound on his left side hurt when he laughed.

Not only that, but he felt his fur overcoat get soggier from the fresh blood that gushed out of the open wound. Soon his overcoat would be no more help to him. It would just be a wet, blood-reeking rag. He needed to bandage his wound up. Sadly all the medical supplies were in Fishleg's basket, which he probably lost.

"How do _you_ know, oh smart one! If you're so smart then why don't you come up with a plan?" Anella cried and threw her arms helplessly into the air.

Hiccup didn't answer.

Anella smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "So we will go along with _my_ plan. Hiccup get on Toothless' back .I'll get on after."

Toothless nudged Hiccup. Sighing, Hiccup reached his hands out and gripped onto Toothless' saddle. He hopped up onto one leg and felt nauseous. It was the first time he stood up after he woke up in this place. His vision blurred and he felt blood ooze from under his overcoat and drip onto his left remaining pant leg.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Toothless asked as he sat there crouched low, so Hiccup was able to climb on.

Hiccup's vision got slightly better, but he was looking down at his feet, er, foot when he began to see good once more. That wasn't such a great idea. He saw himself standing on air and immediately got dizzy again.

"Anella! I think you should help him into the saddle. Get on first!" Toothless called to Anella.

Nodding, Anella scrambled her feet and staggered over to Toothless. She still felt a bit afraid and unstable walking on air. Though she knew she shouldn't be. She had been a Night Fury. _Except when I was one, I had two strong wings supporting me!_ She thought and reached Hiccup.

First she climbed onto Toothless' back. Holding out her hands to Hiccup, she watched him groan in pain as he stretched his own hands to reach hers. Once their hands made contact, she pulled him up. He cried out as he tried to place his right foot somewhere and made sure his left one didn't anymore hurt than it already was.

It took a good five minutes to get Hiccup onto the saddle behind Anella. She snatched up Toothless' reins, while Hiccup gripped her shoulders tightly. He was afraid he might slip off. Holding onto her shoulders didn't seem like such a great idea. His hands were sweaty and constantly slipped off.

Turning deep red, Hiccup knew the only way was if he held on to Anella's waist. He tried to find a way to position his arms around her waist, but didn't really know how to without making it feel or look awkward. Anella spun around to glance at him.

"Hiccup, this is no time to start thinking about how you put your arms around me! I seriously don't care!" she told him and felt the color rise a bit in her cheeks.

Hiccup closed his eyes and locked his arms right under her ribcage. She turned back around and saw Toothless watching them with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Toothless, let's go!" Anella waved her hand forward and he nodded.

She snapped the stirrups into place and turned around to see Toothless' red tailfin move into position. Toothless let out an excited roar and sprung into the air. It felt strange thought when he did so. He sort of just floated upward.

Annoyed, he shook his head and began to flap his wings harder as they fly straight. Anella didn't seem to be giving Toothless any directions. He was sniffing the air curiously as they flew along and found his way around the dark by scent.

"Anella, I mean since the Beguile Soul Eater sucks in souls, why aren't we seeing any souls floating around?" Hiccup asked quietly, from where he held onto her.

"Maybe they're invisible. Hiccup, I don't know! Maybe they're hiding!" Anella replied with a loud sigh.

"Well, I don't think WE are dead. If we were, I bet we'd be invisible. Plus I don't think souls bleed nor have bodies like we do. We are still alive." Hiccup then said with a hint of happiness and relief playing at the edge of his sentence.

In his mind he imagined himself doing cartwheels and flips at the words 'We are still alive'. He was never so happy to hear those words. He also wondered if he could even manage a cartwheel. Probably not. His face would meet the ground faster than he could say '1, 2, 3.'

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Anella sighed, "Let's hope we stay that way."

The place was getting darker and Hiccup suddenly felt afraid of the dark. Who knew what kind of cursed souls roamed the Beguile Soul Eater's body. The more he thought about the idea the more freaked out he became. When he felt something brush his foot, he almost cried out. Anella turned to him and said it was just her boot.

Shaking, Hiccup hugged Anella tighter and felt a slight breeze crawl up his left leg. It bothered him how his leg was out exposed. The bone snagged the cold first and let the rest electrify his leg. He shivered and wished he could tie something—anything, around his leg.

"HOLD ON!" Toothless suddenly exclaimed. He froze in mid flap and turned to glance curiously at Anella and Hiccup; who was peeking out from behind Anella with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Anella asked.

"Change of plan. We go for the Beguile Soul Eater's four soul chambers. Remember the beast is four dragons, so it has the four dragon souls kept safe. We need to destroy the four soul chambers and then the monster will be gone." Toothless grinned a proud, toothy smile.

Both Anella and Hiccup asked him where the four soul chambers were located.

"I'm guessing where the heart should be. That is, if the thing even has a heart." Toothless cocked his head as he made his guess.

"Sounds good to me, lead us there." Anella patted him on the neck and Toothless took off once more.

xxx

A dark mist encircled them as they fly deeper and deeper into the beast. Hiccup now had a reason to be scared. The mist was colder than the air that wrapped around them. It was also really light and when it brushed past you, it felt like almost nothing at all. When it touched Hiccup's cheek and slithered under his chin, he yelped at the cold and used one hand to swat the mist away.

Toothless had a hard time getting around with the mist crawling around him and covering the weak scents he was following. So he used his sharp hearing to listen for any kind of sounds. All he got was Hiccup's yelping and Anella's cursing as the mist kept weaving in and out of her hair.

"Guys, I think I know what this stupid mist is. It's the Beguile Soul Eater's own soul. This is the form it takes before it sucks up the four. I bet this soul it protecting the four soul chambers." Anella explained.

"So when the four chambers are destroyed the Beguile Soul Eater will take this form?" Hiccup asked.

"No. I believe that once the four soul chambers are destroyed this soul is destroyed in a way too." Anella told him.

The mist seemed to either understand what they were saying (which seemed impossible) or they needed to hurry along. The air around was getting thicker and suddenly not so cold anymore. They began to think if it was the mist creating all this heat.

No one could really take it anymore. Anella and Hiccup were both sweating buckets. Only Toothless seemed okay. He turned to look over at them and once he saw how Anella and Hiccup couldn't take the heat.

That feeling where his skin felt itchy and it felt as if tiny little bugs were crawling on him came to Hiccup. He couldn't believe he was experiencing this in the winter. Even if all winter he wished for summer to come quicker, now he didn't. Summers in Berk were a lot like the heat smacking him now.

The mist seemed to disappear at the small heat wave. The answer was clear: the mist had nothing to do with the sudden increase in temperature. As it sucked away from the group, it became easier to see and Toothless was able to locate the scent again.

They flew upward and when the rush of cold air slapped them, Hiccup heard a loud sigh of relief escape his lips.

It was like that one summer a few years back. It had been the hottest summer Berk had ever seen. The grass and most plants were all dried up, waiting for droplets of rain to fill them up. Trees were bare or the leaves would just droop downward. It was hot and sticky inside houses, so there was no point of sitting there.

After at least a week of the heat, vikings had enough. Someone had suggested they all jump into the cold ocean. Hiccup still remembered how good it felt to have the cold water run along his sunburned skin.

This was what this sudden cold air felt like.

"And look what's up here!" Toothless grinned. He had been right. There were four frozen ice spheres sticking to inside walls of the Beguile Soul Eater. Each was at least the size of Toothless himself.

"Shoot fire at them! The ice will melt and then it might destroy whatever is inside!" Hiccup cried as he peeked over Anella's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Toothless got ready to blow.

**A/N: And what if something goes wrong? We'll see… Anyway I will continue tomorrow or if not tomorrow then defiantly Friday. Sorry if this chappie is a bit short. It's raining really hard outside, plus the thunder is going crazy with the lightning. And there is a tornado and hail alert where I live. Some weather huh?**


	36. Chapter 36: No more Soul Eater

**A/N: Today I listened to the HTTYD soundtrack (for the billionth time) and just for some reason it made me tear up at the "Where's Hiccup?" song. The whole soundtrack is really beautiful and it made me fall in love with HTTYD all over again. Plus I got dozens of HTTYD fanfic ideas blowing up in my mind. So after I'm done this fanfic and its sequel, there will be plenty more. And thank you guys a bunch for reading and reviewing my previous chapter =)**

A massive blue fireball began to form in Toothless' mouth. He reared back and stretched his wings out, to make sure he didn't fall over. Suddenly a loud hissing screech erupted from his throat and when it made it out of his lips, the fireball exploded out of his mouth and right at the four hanging ice spheres.

The very second the fireball collided into the spheres four different earsplitting shrieks burst out into the open. Red sparks flew this way and that as the blue fire disappeared. The screams grew louder as four angry souls soared out with the red sparks hitting them.

Toothless let out a loud alarmed roar and flapped back. Hiccup ducked down behind Anella and she went pale. They expected the souls to be destroyed by the fire or something, but they were still there.

The first soul was pure white and very small. It had glowing blue eyes that flashed around, searching for the ones who cracked open its ice sphere and freed it. Even if the soul didn't have a body, Hiccup easily recognized it as the Ice Zephyr.

The second was an ugly brown color with white haunting eyes. From one second to the next, the eyes changed from white to yellow to cold blue. As the eyes fell on Toothless, the soul hissed menacingly. Hiccup knew this one to be the Whispering Death. The hissing gave it away.

The third was a huge one. It must have been the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, since it was bigger than the fourth soul. But really it wasn't that big. Maybe the size of an average viking house. This one had a sad look waltzing around its glowing brown eyes. They changed darker in color as the poor soul got more miserable. It looked like it never wanted to die or to be captured. When its eyes met Hiccup's, they grew lighter in color and Hiccup smiled for a moment.

The fourth ThunderDrum soul was vicious. Red eyes clawed into Hiccup's as he dared himself to stare at the fourth soul. It kept trying to roar, but all that came was a squeak. Getting angrier, the soul lunged at Toothless, but he let another fireball fly. This one went right through the fourth soul and then right through the miserable third one.

The ThunderDrum soul withered as the fire engulfed it and then vanished into nothing. The third soul didn't even move as the fire ripped right through it. It closed its brown eyes and disappeared.

The first and second soul panicked and were about to hurry away, but Toothless let a small fireball roll out and bowl right through the two. They were gone just as fast as the others.

"Are they gone?" Hiccup peeked over Anella's shoulder.

"Yes," Anella nodded, "Toothless, we have to get out of here really quickly. The Beguile Soul Eater will start to disappear too."

"Sure thing." Toothless nodded and with a proud smile, zipped ahead.

Hiccup didn't know how Toothless was able to find his way around so quickly with only scent and hearing as his guide. He also couldn't believe that it was Toothless, who came up with the plan and destroyed the Beguile Soul Eater. Now Toothless had something to tell Fireworm next time he saw her.

Not able to see anything, Hiccup closed his eyes and raised his head up. The breeze that had fluttered around them earlier was now a rough wind that beat at his face and blew into the hollowness of his ears.

Through the wind, he heard the loud whispers and murmurs of the lone souls the Beguile Soul Eater had swallowed in its lifetime. They were reaching out and holding messages. As hard as he listened, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but knew they weren't furious nor miserable like the souls in the spheres had been. Maybe it was because the beast was brought down and all of these souls would head to a happier place in the heavens.

Hiccup opened his eyes and through the blur around him, he tried to make out something. He did see millions of tiny lights blinking at him. These were the glowing eyes of the poor souls. Raising his hand, he waved at them.

"Okay, here we go! I've got enough energy for a really big one!" Toothless cried.

Hiccup spun back around and brushed his whipping hair out of his eyes. There was a bright light up ahead. It was blinding and made it hard to see where Toothless was heading. However it was clear that Toothless was heading for the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth.

Suddenly a very strong wind blew out from behind them and the beast opened its mouth wide. A vibration passed through and Hiccup realized the Beguile Soul Eater was trying to roar out its 'soundless roar'. Except the vibration was weak and bring out too much power. With the four souls gone, the monster was fading.

"TOOTHLESS! It's either now or never!" Hiccup called over Anella's shoulder.

Taking in some of the cold air surrounding them, Toothless raised his head higher and then pointed it out as a blue fireball broke out of him. A shrill whistle whizzed out after it.

The fireball glowed a bright blue with rings of red sparks blasting around it and attacking anything in the way of the blue ball. White lines fought inside the blue, keeping the ball going and charging forth faster and faster. This was probably the greatest one Toothless had ever let out.

Before the Beguile Soul Eater could do anymore, the fireball made contact with its lower gums. A painful hiss burst out and at that same time, Toothless flew right out the beast's open mouth.

Fresh air poured all over the three and Hiccup breathed in deeply. The winter air tickled the inside of his nose and his skin went numb almost immediately.

Toothless turned around and they all watched the Beguile Soul Eater's mouth burn with a fire. Its size was shrinking because the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus' soul wasn't there to give it anything.

"_YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE? DON'T—" _the Beguile Soul Eater's hiss suddenly broke off. It had its eyes trained on Hiccup, Anella and Toothless. When it realized it couldn't hiss—for the hiss belonged to the Whispering Death—the beast's eyes went all wide.

The Beguile Soul Eater was losing its form fast. All the white color drained out of its scales and the beast was left with black scales. A loud crack came from the scales and the Beguile Soul Eater's puny body broke and shattered into a silver mist that floated away.

All that was left was the black mist that was burning from Toothless' fireball. It was the same mist that they had encountered inside the Beguile Soul Eater's dragon body. Two glowing red eyes were turning white as the fire from the fireball ate away the black mist bit by bit.

There was a blinding flash and then there was no more left of the fireball or the black mist. It had mysteriously vanished. Just like that.

"Whoa…" Hiccup blinked as he replayed the death of the Beguile Soul Eater in his mind.

"You can say that again… I-I still can't believe we made it out and the damn beast is dead." Anella stammered.

"Is it really dead?" Toothless asked. He had a hard time believing that it was really dead. Everything starting from when he slapped Hiccup to wake up was a big blur.

"Yeah. If the black mist managed to escape the fire, then it would probably go find four new souls to get for itself." Anella shuddered at the thought.

No one wanted to say anything for a while. Hiccup just wanted to breathe in and close his eyes. The Quest to find the soundless roar was over. It was hard to believe, but it was _over._ Now that only thing they had to worry about was finding the others and pray they weren't lying dead somewhere.

Toothless began to fly downward without saying anything. Hiccup watched the ground below. It was the shore of the Beguile Soul Eater's island. It was a light descend. Toothless sort of glided down. Hiccup looked over from behind Anella and watched Toothless.

The Night Fury looked exhausted, but pleased with himself. With his eyes shut and his snout to the sky, Toothless breathed in deeply through his nose and let it all out. Everything that had kept him worried these past few days was let out to the winds. Instead of opening his eyes to land, he used his nose to land. He got used to using his smell to navigate around, and thought about getting better at it.

His four paws touched the ground with a thud and his eyes fluttered open. Smiling, he crouched down low so Anella could hop off and then help Hiccup off.

"You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless; who went pale when he saw Hiccup's left leg and blood stained overcoat, which Hiccup clutched to his left side.

"I want to ask you the same." Toothless murmured and leaned to sniff Hiccup's leg.

"I'm fine." Hiccup bit his lip.

"Yeah right," Toothless smirked when Hiccup placed his right arm around Anella's shoulders and put all his weight on his healthy right leg. Anella held him steady with her left arm holding him up from behind under his left armpit.

"Okay, Hiccup hop forward. Don't worry, I'm holding you." She told him and he hopped forward slowly.

Toothless walked on Hiccup's left side, in case Hiccup fell leftward. The Night Fury stayed close to Hiccup and kept nudging Hiccup's left hand, so it didn't slip away from holding the bunched up overcoat.

They trudged forward through the ankle deep snow, hoping to spot the rest of the group lying somewhere on the ground. The good thing was that it wasn't snowing and nothing covered or blocked their path. They saw clear ahead.

"I see something!" Toothless cried out. He let out an excited roar in the direction of whatever was lying in the snow a couple of feet away.

Anella stopped walking to let Hiccup catch his breath. Toothless stepped away from Hiccup and bounded off to whatever he saw. Hiccup squinted to see better.

A couple of figures were climbing out of the snow. A few just raised their heads, while others staggered to their feet. Toothless immediately helped the weak ones.

Hiccup noticed a few dragon forms getting up and helping the humans to get up. His heart beat faster as he counted the dragons. Four, plus Toothless: five. Just like there should be. Narrowing his eyes, he counted the human figures. There were five. A grin broke out on his face and spread from ear to ear. It was them.

As the Toothless led the group to Hiccup and Anella, Hiccup's eyes scanned them.

The twins were alive and smiling. Only minor scratches covered their faces and their hands were blue and trembling from having them stuck in the snow for so long. Their Zippleback was smiling as well and so far seemed injury-free.

Snotlout was clutching the side of his head. It would have looked like a bruise, but when Hiccup noticed the dried blood that stuck to his brown hair and the wet blood covering his hand, it began to look like a serious injury. Snotlout kept stumbling and next to him Fireworm was nudging him back to his feet. She seemed to be missing a horn on her head and her wing was slashed open right in the middle. The wing would be easy to mend, but Hiccup wasn't so sure about the horn.

Fishlegs was standing there sadly, holding that looked like a tooth. He seemed fine and that made Hiccup sigh with relief. His Gronckle; Greenfang had blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth and onto the snow. Horrified, Hiccup wondered if the tooth Fishlegs held belonged to Greenfang. He'd have to ask Fishlegs about that later.

Lastly, Astrid came in. She was lying on Goldsmoke's back and didn't look too good. Her eyes were open half way and one was twitching nervously. Her arm was bent back at an unhealthy angle, which made Hiccup cringe at the sight of it. Most of her skirt had been ripped away and her dark blue leggings were left there.

When Goldsmoke stopped walking, Astrid raised her head a bit and her half-open eyes met Hiccup's. They opened wider and a soft smile came to her face. Hiccup knew she was going to be okay.

"So the beast is dead?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh yes it is." Anella nodded with a grin.

"Party time! Our house tonight!" Tuffnut cried out.

"You idiot, we're still stuck in the middle of nowhere." Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

Turning deep red, Tuffnut nodded to himself.

xxx

That night with the dragons keeping the vikings warm, everyone began to tell each other about how they managed to escape the Beguile Soul Eater. Anella's, Hiccup's and Toothless' story was the longest and had everyone leaning in to listen.

When the part about Toothless coming up with the plan and saving Anella and Hiccup came up, Fireworm turned red with jealousy. Toothless watched her the whole time with raised eyebrows and a toothless grin. She was fuming.

After the stories, sleep came to everyone easily. When was the last time they slept this well, they didn't remember.

**A/N: Oh I don't want this fanfic to end! Next chapter is the last one! **


	37. Chapter 37: Silent screams

**A/N: This fanfic is officially my longest one! Before, my longest one was 36 chapters. I never expected this fanfic to be so long! I'm sad it's ending, but excited to write the sequel. I hope you guys like this last chapter…**

Stretching out its long rays, the sun yawned and rose over the powdery clouds that sprinkled the morning sky. As its rays reached out across the sky, they tumbled onto a small island, where a group of vikings and dragons slept on the shore.

As the rays washed over sleeping faces, many turned away from the sunlight and continued sleeping. Only one of them woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He squinted up at the bright sun and baby blue sky. Letting out a groan, he sat up very slowly. His eyes blinked at the scene around him.

A puddle of blood covered the matted down snow where he lay. Most of the blood had frozen over or crusted around the melted snow. A weak hand reached down to his left hip. He moved away the dried up overcoat that was now stuck to his side. He didn't even have to hold it anymore.

As soon as he peeled away the overcoat, he winced and his eyes ran over the long wound that started deep at his hip and ran thin along his left ribcage. He couldn't under why the wound hadn't stopped bleeding yet. He had lost so much blood; it was scary to think about.

Lying back down, Hiccup grabbed a handful of snow and pressed the snow right to his wound. The cold pierced his side right away and he bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. When some of the snow crawled inside the wound, his eyes widened. It was as if someone was taking a cold dagger and pushing inside him.

A new pain sparked inside him and clawed its way through his left side and up to his mind. The cold was taking over—freezing the blood that battled its way out of the wound and gnawing at the wound, making Hiccup yelp.

He sat up and tried to brush away any leftover snow that clung to him. Most of it had melted at the hot pulsing wound. The rest turned his skin around the wound a light blue hue and made him shiver. The only good thing that came out of the idea of shoving snow on his wound was that it stopped the blood from splurging out.

Closing his eyes, he listened to his chattering teeth and the loud snores coming from the dragons, Snotlout, Tuffnut and believe it or not—Ruffnut. Astrid and Anella were both mumbling nonsense under their noses.

Suddenly he felt the skin on his chest tingle and then grow extremely cold. This was defiantly not the snow. It was like someone replaced his heart with a block of ice. Terrified, Hiccup reached his hand down the front of his shirt and his fingers touched something cold and long. Confused, he pulled it out.

It was the whistle Frozenwing the Ice Zephyr had given him back when they were on Flare and Flurry Island. Right now it was growing colder and colder with each second passing. Not only that, but it was setting off a strange white glow.

Hiccup laid he whistle down on the snow and turned onto his right side. He watched it glow there and wondered if the Ice Zephyrs were still able to help them somehow. He remembered when he blew the whistle the last time; it had called the Beguile Soul Eater. Plus he had started coughing a lot for some strange reason. He still couldn't figure out why.

A loud yawn came from the group and Hiccup raised his eyes to see Toothless awake in front of him. The Night Fury stretched out his front paws and arched his back. A louder, longer yawn rolled out of his mouth. When he lay back down, his wide eyes watched Hiccup.

"Are you okay?" Toothless asked worriedly and raised his head fins curiously.

"F-fine." Hiccup shivered and curled into a ball. He was careful not to reopen his wound.

"I'll go wake everyone up. It's time we got off this island." Toothless replied and got to his paws.

Hiccup didn't reply. He just nodded slowly and watched Toothless march over to the group of vikings. He prodded them hard each with his paw and moved on to waking the dragons.

Goldsmoke lifted her head the second Toothless nudged her. Greenfang rolled over in his sleep with a loud snore. When Toothless kicked him in the side, Greenfang muttered something about sheep in his sleep. Letting it go, Toothless let Goldsmoke wake Greenfang, while he moved on to the Zippleback.

All he did was pull their tail and the two woke up immediately. Lightningflight got startled when Toothless pulled and she sputtered out some of her green gas out. Bronzespark saw that and shoveled some snow into his paw to shove in her mouth. She spat it out in his face and angrily nipped him on the neck. He hissed at her and a fight broke out between them. It was hilarious to watch since they were one dragon, just two heads.

Toothless came to stand over Fireworm and thought how he could wake her. A mischievous grin spread on his face. The Night Fury began to grab snow with one paw and dump it carefully onto Fireworm's body. She must have been a really deep sleeper, because he piled up a lot of snow right onto her face, using his tail. Once the only thing not covered was her tail and one of her ears, Toothless was ready to wake her.

He came over to her and into her ear screamed, "SNOTLOUT SAID NIGHT FURIES ARE COOLER THAN NIGHTMARES! PLUS TOOTHLESS ATE YOUR BREAKFAST!"

A muffled scream erupted from the pile of snow and then Fireworm's head shot up.

"NOOO! FURY! I WILL—" Fireworm cried out with her eyes all wide and her mouth open into a scream. Some of her scales on her face had turned a light blue from the cold snow and this made her eyes look even wider. Toothless saw her expression and fell back, roaring with laughter.

Fireworm wriggled out of the snow and gave a shiver. She watched Toothless and it took at least a minute to realize he had tricked her.

"FURY! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT! You gave me a heart attack!" Fireworm shouted and pounced on Toothless. She tackled him to the snow and he pushed her off.

"Well Anella was once part Night Fury, right? Snotlout likes her. And I never knew you cared so much about your morning fish. Can't live without food, Wormy?" Toothless grinned and stepped aside before Fireworm could attack him.

"We need food to survive! And Nightmares are still cooler!" she snapped and her claw went right down Toothless' tail. He howled in pain and rolled away.

"Oh yeah? WHO WAS SEEN EATING THE WHOLE EMERGENCY FISH BASKET LAST MONTH?" Toothless shot back and watched Fireworm's expression go on fire. She was both really angry and really embarrassed. All the blue color drained from her face and her usual red returned, making her look even angrier.

"I-I…" she began to say, but couldn't really find the right words to say. Her face was turning redder with each stammer.

"HA!" Toothless cried out; pleased with himself.

Hiccup was watching this little scene between Toothless and Fireworm and couldn't help but chuckling. Fireworm would probably get Toothless later. Or when they reached home.

If they ever made it home. They were miles and miles away from home. They would have to stop at Flame and Flurry Island for a rest stop and then at Siesta Island. Unless they got their boat, that was at the shore of Flame and Flurry Island. The Frostbite Village side. It would be dangerous to step into Frostbite Village, since the Chief had tried to poison Anella.

Then there was Blaze in Flame Village. They could maybe stop by his healer house and then Hiccup could get his left side and left leg treated. Astrid could get her arm fixed up and then Snotlout could get his head injury dealt with.

Hiccup thought about how Blaze never finished his viking training and dragon training. Neither did Anella. Maybe if Blaze and Anella both agreed to come to Berk both could finish their training and become real vikings. Plus maybe Blaze could become Berk's extra healer or something like that. It was always good to have more than one healer.

Then maybe Anella and Blaze could get their own dragons. Unless Blaze wanted to keep his Mist Breath that lived in his cherry tree.

"Hiccup, I don't like the way you're just laying there like that. Are you sure you're okay?" Anella then came to tower over Hiccup with her hands on her hips. Fishlegs came to stand beside her.

"Anella, you've asked me that question so many times. And I'll give you the same answer everytime. I am fine." Hiccup shut his eyes tight.

Really he wasn't okay. Even if most of the snow that he pushed onto his wound had melted down and the cold was gone, there was a pain bubbling there on the surface. It wasn't cold, it wasn't blood coming up. It was this stinging pain that screeched at him along his side and spread as far as his leg. He probably got his wound infected. The snow probably wasn't clean. Who knew who or what stomped around on this snow or what happened on it.

"Hiccup, I've known you for a long time, to know you're _not_ okay." Fishlegs replied quietly, but sternly. He took off his overcoat and gestured for Anella to sit Hiccup up.

Anella crouched next to Hiccup and gently helped him sit up. He shivered and hugged his arms around himself. Fishlegs draped his large overcoat over Hiccup's shoulders and Anella wrapped it around Hiccup, so it looked like a large furry blanket. The overcoat made Hiccup look smaller than he already was.

Then Anella pulled off her own fur coat and bunched it up. She put it down on the ground and Hiccup lay down with his head resting on the pillow. He actually stopped shivering and some color returned to his cheeks.

"Aren't you guys cold?" Hiccup looked up at Anella and Fishlegs. Both stood there in thick long-sleeved shirts. The shirts didn't look too warm.

"We're fine." Anella assured him and Fishlegs nodded.

Nodding, Hiccup buried his face into the warm overcoat. When you have slept on cold snow all night long and the only warmth coming from a sleeping Night Fury (who didn't sleep close enough to give you enough warmth), a warm overcoat was all you needed.

Fishlegs and Anella watched him nervously.

"I think he'll be okay." Fishlegs watched Hiccup close his eyes. Sleep was what Hiccup wanted. The warmth was making him sleepily. He didn't care if he was just asleep a few minutes ago

"Yes. But what about getting off this island?" Anella asked Fishlegs.

Sighing, Fishlegs shook his head. He seriously didn't know. But he wasn't ready to give up either. There had to be a way. There always was a way. His eyes scanned the ground for any ideas and then they fell on the whistle that lay on the snow next to sleeping Hiccup. Gasping, Fishlegs picked up the whistle.

"Anella! It's the Zephyr's Ice Whistle!" he grinned and then winced at the piercing cold that shot through his hand.

"So? What's that gotta do with—OH!" she then gasped, when she realized what Fishlegs was coming along with.

"Our boat is at the shore of Flame and Flurry Island. The Ice Zephyrs could bring it to us! I mean if all of them come together they could maybe push it over here…" Fishlegs trailed off.

"It just sounds strange. I mean the Ice Zephyrs are really small… What if they don't bring the boat and just come here without anything?" Anella asked worriedly.

Fishlegs fingered the whistle. Then he took in a deep breath and then blew into the whistle as hard as he could. No sound came out. But both Anella and Fishlegs did feel their ears ring as if something had come out of the whistle. It was a sharp vibration that zinged through their eardrums and gave both headaches.

"Now what?" Anella rubbed her forehead as the headache passed through in a painful wave.

"We wait." Fishlegs sighed and watched Hiccup turn over in his sleep.

xxx

"AHHHH! Oh! Great Scales that hurt!"

Frozenwing bolted up from his nap and shook his head. Next to him all the Ice Zephyrs lifted their sleepy heads and glanced up at him with confusion in their small faces. He all looked back at them and got to his tiny paws.

"They need our help getting home. They just blew the whistle." Frozenwing told his group.

"How do you know they need help getting home?" a female Ice Zephyr called from the group.

Frozenwing shook off the extra snow off his little frozen body and stood up tall. His wide blue eyes closed and he explained to his fellow Zephyrs how the Beguile Soul Eater was destroyed earlier and he was guessing that Hiccup and his friends needed help getting home.

"How do you know the Beguile Soul Eater is dead?" the same female Ice Zephyr demanded again.

"I just know. I saw it pass through Frostbite Village earlier. Was all tattered and barely floating. I bet it'll get revenge one day. And I know that's THE Beguile Soul Eater that attacked Hiccup and his group, because I don't know any other Soul Eaters in the area." Frozenwing sighed.

"How come you didn't tell Hiccup the 'soundless roar' was a Beguile Soul Eater, when he was in Frostbite Village? You could have warned him!" Someone else cried out from the crowd.

Rolling his eyes, Frozenwing shook his head again, "I didn't tell him because then he would start freaking out about how he doesn't really know what to do and what it is and all that. See he defeated it without any of my wise words or our help. Now I bet he needs help getting home. Unless something happened…"

The Ice Zephyrs didn't need to be told what to do next. They all got up to their little paws and raised their heads to the air. Frozenwing blasted up into the air and his huge group followed.

In the air, the group of Ice Zephyrs came together in the shape of a flying dragon. The group was huge and maybe the size of five Monstorous Nightmares lined up.

If you were to watch the Zephyrs fly from the ground, they'd look like some giant dragon-shaped snow cloud. A really fast moving cloud. The speed of the Zephyrs was so great that in the blink of an eye they were out of sight. Of course this was them just trying to get to Hiccup and his group as fast as they could.

The Ice Zephyrs normal speed was maybe the speed of an average bluebird. Their hunting speed was the speed of a hummingbird.

xxx

Fishlegs didn't exactly count how many hours past, but he was guessing at least four. He had been watching the sun move up and across the sky. Maybe it was five hours. He didn't really care. What he did care about was getting home. And he hoped the Zephyrs got here soon.

It had taken them one day to get from Flame and Flurry Island to this island. Fishlegs wondered if the Ice Zephyrs would take a whole day too. _I don't even know anything about Ice Zephyrs! They could be slow flyers! I should have asked Gobber for the Exotic Dragon Manual before we went on this trip! I could have me memorized it before we left!_ Fishlegs thought and looked around him.

Anella had fallen back and was staring up at the clouds in the sky. Hiccup was wide awake and watched Fishlegs and Anella with wide eyes. Fishlegs had already explained to him about calling the Zephyrs. Hiccup just nodded.

When Fishlegs looked over at Hiccup again, he saw a sickly paleness creeping on Hiccup's face. Hiccup didn't too good. He looked like death was watching over him and was getting ready to strike.

Frowning, Fishlegs got up and came to kneel down next to Hiccup. Placing one hand on Hiccup's forehead, Fishlegs went pale himself.

This wasn't good. Hiccup had a fever. One that soared over the normal temperatures and bounced through the danger zones. When Hiccup sneezed loudly, Fishlegs got up. Biting his lip, Fishlegs wished he had his medical basket with him. Unfortunately, that fell into the ocean when the Beguile Soul Eater was chasing them.

"Hiccup, if you can hear me, please nod." Fishlegs told him.

A weak nod came from Hiccup and he sneezed even louder than last time.

"Anella?" Fishlegs called to Anella; who was still watching the clouds.

"Hmmm?" she sat up.

"Get Toothless." Fishlegs managed to say.

Anella didn't need to be told anything else. She jumped to her feet and ran to Toothless; who was playing in the snow with Fireworm and Greenfang.

xxx

The sun was setting over the thin horizon and maybe it was beautiful to those who might be seeing it for the last time. To others it was a normal sunset, you'd see every evening.

Frozenwing saw the island below. He called to his group of Zephyrs to land. They all returned his call with small roars and then all dived down after their leader. Each Zephyr bent their wings downward so the wind passed right over their wings, as they glided down.

"Bring up!" Frozenwing called and millions of Ice Zephyrs all landed in small groups, so they didn't all crash into the snow.

Once Frozenwing got everyone to land, he motioned for them to follow. The small dragons are nodded and followed. They were all exhausted and hope Frozenwing didn't make them fly the night. A nice goodnight sleep will do them good.

He didn't even have to start sniffing the air. Frozenwing spotted the group ahead. There were dragons and vikings all huddled together. Craning his neck, Frozenwing tried to spot Hiccup.

He turned to his group of Ice Zephyrs and told them they could rest. A million sighs of relief passed through the group.

Worried, Frozenwing flew over to the group where he hoped Hiccup was. He squeezed into the middle of the group through a small gap in between the Monstorous Nightmare and Night Fury.

"I'm here!" Frozenwing gasped for air and collapsed onto the ground.

"Finally!" Anella cried and picked up him from the ground.

She lifted him to Fishlegs.

"We don't know what to do. We can't move Hiccup from where he is now! I think we're losing him!" Fishlegs wailed and gripped the whistle even harder.

Slowly, Frozenwing looked down at Hiccup.

The boy's face was white as the snow on the ground. His blue lips kept moving as if he was speaking. These were words unspoken.

His eyes were glassy and full of tears. Tears that never left his face.

This boy saw visions.

The most horrible and horrid visions.

"_Run! It's coming! Please RUN!" _came the screams of the girl with the blonde hair and green eyes in the boy's vision.

The boy's mouth then opened into a silent scream.

It was coming.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: There was a reason I ended the story right there. A very good reason that'll be explained in the sequel. I hope you guys liked this story as much as I loved writing it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the fanfic =)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
